The Queens Frozen Heart
by HarmonyGames
Summary: Anna finds Elsa near death outside after she was attacked. While Anna does everything she can to help her sister and protect her kingdom from the threat that terrorizes Arendelle it might not be enough. Elsa soon grows cold and violent towards the world after a sudden tragedy strikes and changes her life forever.
1. The cold Affliction

Prologue

* * *

Queen Elsa stood with a royal posture bearing only a small blue crown that matched her cold blue dress. The only artifact that connected her to Arendelle as she had no care in the world for precious jewels or paintings and riches. She was the Queen, and the survivors learned to fear her all over again. But boy did she make them pay.

Groaning as the sun began to rise illuminating the earth Elsa retreated into the depths of her castle.

"YOU!" she shrieked Stalking towards the skinny servant girl. "I told you to bring me the books from the archive FIVE MINUTES AGO!" rolling her eyes she shifted away in anger her long cape trailing behind her.

"You there." she pointed a long white icy finger at a man. "Fetch me some tea and have it ready in my chambers in no more than ten minutes or I won't be the only one with a frozen heart."

"Right away your majesty." he nodded scurrying of quickly into the kitchens.

"Pathetic." Elsa muttered under her breath shaking her head as she walked along heels clicking beneath her.

Along the corridor, Elsa stopped in front of the picture that had been painted before her coronation day. Completely inaccurate that girl had feared her powers and what they could do. Now she had come to embrace them. Elsa let a hundreds of ice crystals embed themselves into the painting. Smirking and admiring her work before retreating to her room.

"You there." she hissed walking up to a guard. "See to it that the paintings in the grand hall are all removed. Every last one of them."

"I've left your book in the room your majesty." a shy timid girl squeaked out at her before opening the door.

"Very well. " Elsa paused sighing deeply. She was surrounded by fools and idiots all trying not to anger her, they were all pathetic. "Now leave me!" she slammed the door shut and sat on the large chair in the corner of the room.

A hot cup of tea sat on a silver platter. Next to it was the book containing the history of Arendelle. Usually a scribe would have added new pages as events played out. But unfortunately for him he was frozen to death. By the Queen herself two days ago, after he was seen speaking about taking actions against the Queen.

'Her death' he said 'will ensure our safety'

Mumbling the words to herself Elsa opened the book he had written stories of every event that had made her heart turn cold. He had been writing about plans of a rebel movement when she found him in his study and attacked.

The pages had been discarded burned and never to be seen again by Elsa herself.

Opening to the pages of events that occurred two months after the great thaw. Elsa sucked in a deep breath and began to recall the events that led her into such a wicked decent a reminder to her that she must never let anyone get in her way again.

Being wicked was the only way to seek revenge, on everyone who hurt her.

* * *

Chapter 1

Elsa smiled at her sister it was two months after the great thaw and she was becoming much better at controlling her powers.

"I'm going outside to practice magic, I still have a lot a learning to do." she nodded staring at her sisters ginger braids.

"Be careful Elsa." Anna warned in a warm but somewhat strict voice.

"I'll have guards don't you worry about me." Giving her sister a quick hug the Queen departed with three guards and headed towards the edge of Arendelle in one of the Royal carriages. Snow began to fall, naturally of course.

It was always Elsa's favorite time of year now, she could enjoy the soft snow without worrying about having to get rid of it. The carriage stopped unexpectedly it seemed they were caught in a snow drift.

"Don't fret, My Queen we will have everything fixed quickly." a spunky voice chirped from the front of the vehicle.

"Very well, do be quick about it I have much to do back at the castle when I return from practice."

Elsa sat on the cushions for far too long before opening the door herself and stepping down into the snow.

"I shall practice here, we are far enough from Arendelles village to harm anyone."

But that was far from the truth, hours passed for Anna and still her sister had not returned from practice. Taking matters into her own hands the princess quickly rode on her horse following the tracks Elsa's carriage had made.

Then she saw it up in the distance, two guards just in the snow completely still. "ELSA!" Anna yelled panic in her voice as she jumped to the ground. "ELSA!" she shrieked again her voice echoing. Body shaking and tears falling down her pale face. "Elsa don't be dead." Anna searched for hours until it grew very dark.

"Elsa!" she screamed again her breathing hitched as sobs escaped her. Kristoff had come out to help her but she sent him back to gather blankets and guards. Her sister might be frozen cold somewhere buried in layers of snow.

But then she saw a sight that truly horrified her crimson red drops on the snow in the distance, walking closer her heart rate excelled quicker an quicker until she thought it might tear from her chest. Part of Elsa's cape had been snagged on a tree branch it too was stained with drops of red.

Anna cried as she followed the trail it led her into a part of the woods she had not seen before. A small woodshed was in the distance and without another thought she ran towards it. Quicker and quicker until she was at the door. Slamming it open she finally found her sister.

Bloody, beaten and unconscious left to die in an abandoned woodshed. "E-E-Elsa." Anna spoke in a scratch tone. Elsa wake up." she begged. Draping one of her sisters arms

Over her shoulder Anna held her upright.

"Hello!" she screamed shouting as loud as she could. "Somebody help us!"


	2. Arendelle in Danger

**Chapter 2 **

* * *

Help soon arrived and the Queen rushed back to the castle, the guards that had been killed earlier were all taken back. Eventually new ones showed and they were the ones who came to Anna's aid.

Shocked and horrified at their Queens current state they slowly picked her up and carried her back. Anna quickly trailed behind. Making sure to keep an eye out for anyone. She wondered why Elsa wouldn't defend herself against her attacker she was more than capable of it.

The snow fell lightly as the night did. Stars were soon out and only then did Anna realize how long she was outside looking for Elsa. The castle came into view very quickly Anna ordered the guards to close the gates and search the castle.

"There has been an attack on the Queen, close the gates, search every room. Search every house in Arendelle if you must, if you find anyone suspicious lock them up immediately."

"Of course Princess " he bowed to her and motioned for a few others to come over. Speaking to them for a few minutes they ran off towards the castle searching the grounds inside and out.

The doctors never let Anna into her sisters room, they locked her out. Anna sat outside her sisters door waiting long, long hours into the night. Many of the servants asked of she needed anything upon passing.

"Princess Anna" the captain of the guard bowed to her. He was making his usual nightly rounds in the castle. "Your Sister, how is she?" he questioned.

"They won't tell me." she replied standing and brushing out her dress. "I'm very worried for her, Arendelle may be in danger."

"I have the entire castle on lockdown, Princess and I have every ship in and out of Arendelle being searched upon departure and arrival."

Anna nodded. "Thank you." she managed a tiny smile as the doors to her sisters room opened.

Anna didn't even bother to say goodbye she turned around and nearly knocked over the two ladies at the door. "Elsa?" she whispered.

"She's asleep Princess. But she will be just fine I assure you."

Upon waking to the haze that was the Queens bedroom Elsa slowly sat in her bed now wearing a simple light blue night gown her other dress thrown somewhere as it had been covered in red by the time the doctors arrived.

"Elsa, I'm so happy to see you're awake!" Anna chirped.

"What happened?" she questioned her sister looking around the room. Struggling to move about it looked like her whole body was aching.

"Everything hurts." she said solemnly looking Anna.

"You don't remember anything? Elsa..." Anna paused drawing in a deep breath. "Elsa I found you, in an abandoned shed, somebody attacked you, I wasn't even sure if you were alive... You looked so..." Anna looked down pausing again. "Dead."

"No, no I don't remember anything." Elsa curled up under the covers of her bed. A girl came in with a tray of food and placed it on the bed. "I'm not very hungry." Elsa mumbled but the girl was already out the door.

"Drink some water, you've been through a lot. The doctors came to talk to me shorty after they let me on to see you."

Elsa looked shocked she almost jolted back up again, but sitting was too much or her right now.

"You were attacked, a long cut across your abdomen. Your dress was ripped and ruined, sleeves torn, I'm afraid they got rid of it. It was beyond repair." Anna told her

"I want to know what happened to me Anna! Not just my clothes."

Anna sighed heavily and moved closer to her sister. "You were in such bad condition Elsa, they didn't think you would survive the night. You lost a lot of blood, they found broken ribs and a broken wrist."

Elsa went to move her arms, staring at Anna utterly shocked

"Don't move them, you'll only make things worse."

Elsa noticed Anna was near tears. "Hey." she spoke in a soft tone. "I'm

not dead Anna, I'm perfectly fine."

Closing her eyes the princess turned away. "They've closed the gates, the castle has been searched and locked down. All ships going to and from Arendelle are being searched."

"What?!" Elsa questioned in quite a surprised tone. "I didn't order this?"

"No, I did." Anna told her. "Under the instance the Queen is unable to make decisions it is my responsibility to make them." Anna looked to her sister.

"Did you consult the Royal court on this?" Elsa questioned.

"Elsa." Anna began in a stern voice. "You were attacked! You were almost dead! I made a quick decision, the captain of the guard agrees he was the one who asked the guards to check the ships."

Anna sat back in her chair. "I have to attend the royal court to talk about what our next move is I suggest you get some rest."

Elsa moved to try and sit. "I'm the Queen, Anna! I have to be there."

"Elsa... You are far too weak I'm sorry."

"if you would just help me..."

Anna got up. "You need to rest." She got up slowly and made her way to the door.

"Anna, just help me get up and get dressed. I'm the Queen, I want to be there." Elsa protested moving and trying to get up yet her body ached and screamed in protest when she did so.

"I want you to get some sleep the doctors are coming back to see you today."

"But Anna, I'm okay I just need your help."

Anna spun around now at the doors of her sisters room. "You are not okay!" she screamed. "I found you and I thought you were dead! I was too horrified to think of anything else but getting you back and making sure we were safe! When I finally got here I had no idea what to do! I thought you were going to die! So please your are terribly hurt!"

Elsa slowly laid back down and breathed slowly trying to keep calm. "tell me everything?" she asked in a questioning tone.

Anna nodded breathing heavily after speaking with such anger towards Elsa. "Of course."


	3. Stay with me

{ This chapter goes back into the future where Elsa has become cold the same setting as the prologue }

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

Elsa closed the book with Arendelles history as a knock came on her door.

"Your majesty, You are expected to attend your Royal court today to discuss matters concerning Arendelle." the small man speaks in a nervous tone he shakes ever slightly.

"Very well." Elsa stands from her position in the chair and stalks out of the room. "I don't like to be kept waiting, everyone is ready I trust."

"Yes, Queen Elsa everyone is waiting patiently for you." as Elsa entered the room everyone stood. Not many people attended the small Royal court in Arendelle.

The Royal court ended after two painstaking hours and the Queen retreated to her room. A new pot of hot tea waiting for her just as she requested.

Settling back into her cozy chair Elsa opened the book again. To relive the memories she once had before the world turned against her.

* * *

Anna strode into the room looking concerned but still happy she constantly worried about her sister she had just been attacked and the doctors had told her they weren't sure if she would even survive the night.

"Ahh Princess Anna, how is Queen Elsa?"

"She is doing well, not strong enough to get up but I trust she will recover soon." Anna sat down at the head of the table.

"Well, Princess we wanted to discuss the issue with you. Arendelle is facing a threat, the Queen fell victim to it first and we must take all precautions to ensure your safety."

"We have done all we can, I assure you." Anna looked around the room.

"If I may Princess, as captain of the guard I would like to suggest both yourself and the Queen have escorts around the castle, until we are certain no more threats are upon Arendelle."

Anna let out a large sigh she usually attended Royal court and helped her sister to make decisions but she was never faced with the task of doing them alone.

"I am not so sure the Queen will like being followed around all the time." Anna spoke. "But we must keep her safe, captain assign your best men to keep my sister safe."

Another member of the Royal court stood. "We have nearly run out of cloth and tea, we must make some trades with the neighboring kingdoms, how much would you like?"

Anna had no clue about trades usually Elsa handled all this business she was always very intelligent with it. "Check the numbers from last time, order the same amount."

Anna spent at least an hour listening to one man speak for the population of Arendelles village, broken buildings, pathways with large holes, stables needing fixing, taxes were far too high, farmers were having trouble growing, new seeds need to be traded for the spring season.

"This concludes Royal court, thank you Princess, I'll have the captain escort you out."

Anna looked at him. "Elsa won't be up for a few days, will you post some extra guards outside her room and below the window outside."

"Very well, Princess shall I take you to see Queen Elsa?"

Elsa was sleeping when Anna entered her room it was very quiet. As happy and relieved to be free from the dreadful royal court she wanted her sister to heal so patiently Anna waited up for Elsa to awaken.

Soon the Queen stirred in her bed slowly waking to the sound of her sisters soft voice.

"How are you feeling Elsa?" Anna asked in a sympathetic tone.

"I feel sore." she admitted running her arm. "Why would anyone do this to me."

Anna moved to sit on the edge of her sisters bed. "Elsa, the Captain has placed more guards outside your room, and once you're able to walk again, somebody will always be with you."

To her surprise Elsa did not protest. "By the time I get up all this worry will be over."

"Elsa, you can't stay in bed forever, you have to get up in a few days walk around..."

The Queen mumbled and rubbed her stomach. "Anna I don't even want to think about standing I feel nauseated just laying in bed."

Anna put a hand on Elsa's forehead "Elsa you're hot! I'll get you some ice, don't use your powers it will make you weaker." Anna warned returning quickly she had been so caught up in helping Elsa she forgot that there were many servants in the castle that would do anything she wished.

Placing the ice on her sisters forehead Anna held her hand. It was hurting her so much to see her sister going through all this pain. "Elsa, are you okay... It's I'm just so worried."

Anna said solemnly near tears, she had been shut out by her sister found her again and now. Even the smallest chance of losing her made Anna incredibly heartbroken.

"I'm not going anywhere, Anna I promise you." Elsa spoke in a soft quiet tone, now you promised to involve me on all the details of Royal court."

"Mostly just complaints, a few tactics to deal with the attacks will be proposed next time and we need some cloth and tea from the traders around Arendelle."

Elsa seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. "it's good to know if anything happens you are more than capable of handling things."

A face of shock appeared on Anna's face.

"Anna." Elsa took her hand and squeezed it gently. "Do not worry so much about me. I already told you I'm not going anywhere."


	4. Consequences and Challenges

Chapter 4

Anna walked the halls of Arendelle it was very quiet since the gates were closed and the attacks on the Queen announced. Most people were staying inside as the guards suggested, Anna had not been outside in four days. Usually she would walk in the gardens but now, she was staying right beside her sister.

"Anna..." Elsa began drawing a large breath "I have been I'm bed for four days now, you think I could possibly get up and move around? Would you help me."

Anna looked at her sister, still incredibly weak. "You can barely sit Elsa, you've hardly eaten a thing I think you better ask the doctors about it. They will be coming to see you this afternoon."

The sun shone in through a small crack in the purple curtains, the Queen was often sleeping so her room was dark most of the time. But Anna opened them as well as the window. "It will be nice to get some air in here, I'll close them again when I leave."

Sitting next to her sister smiling she brushed stray strands of autumn hair from her face. "I have a meeting to go to soon." She stood up her hair was in two messy braids just the way she slept wearing a black and green dress much like she wore on the day of her sisters coronation. "I have a few things to attend to before the meeting I'll be back shortly."

Anna left her sisters room and walked quickly down the hall.

"Princess Anna." The Captain looked curiously at her. "We have a lead on the attackers."

Anna looked very relieved at this news. "You found them?" She questioned.

"Not exactly, Princess we spent hours at the site you found your sister and determined she was attacked while riding and taken to the shed to be hidden."

"You call that a lead!" Anna glared slightly angry. "That's nothing what does that tell us?"

"We can assume they would be locals, or know Arendelle well. They would have to know the location nobody would attack the Queen and leave her in sight. These people wanted her dead and that's why they hid her."

Anna sighed. "I want you to gather everyone you know that lives within close proximity to the site, find out who it belonged too. I want all of them questioned lock up anyone who protests or seems suspicious."

Bowing the captain walks away. "Very well, I will have it done right away. Allow me to escort you to your meeting." Walking down the hall slowly he did not speak a word to Anna after their prior conversation. She walked into the room and only a few others sat at the table a meeting of only the most important members of Arendelles royal court.

"Princess Anna, we are faced with a great difficulty... The three neighbouring kingdoms have heard of the attack on Queen Elsa, and have grown worrisome their Royals may be a target. They have completely cut off trades with Arendelle until the attackers have been caught."

Anna was shocked she had no idea what to do, if only it was her that had been attacked instead of Elsa her sister was so much better at solving problems. The man began to speak again, he was in charge of all trades Arendelle made, sending them out, reviving them, counting stocks and supplies.

"We have enough essential supplies to last three weeks, the village has even less. In total we will have enough food for everyone and it will last just under two weeks. Tea and cloth have run out as well as flowers and plants. If we don't solve this problem we won't have anything to plant I'm the spring."

Anna drew in a deep breath 'problems problems problems problems' she thought in her head showing a face of total desperation. She knew why her sister must be so stressed, The neighbouring kingdoms cut off trades out of fear for their own safety. The attackers were still around and they were getting nowhere closer to solving any of the problems.

"Who are we still trading with?" Anna asked.

The man sighed. "The King and Queen of the southern Isles heard about your sister, they have sent a ship out with a few supplies, an apology for what their youngest prince has done. But I'm afraid it isn't much. Some fruits, blankets, candles, a few seeds and some other foods. It is only enough for a few people."

Anna was shocked her head ached from all the information and grew dizzy and sick and the thought. "My sister is sick! She needs to be cared for what about medications and herbs and whatever they are using for her!"

One of the doctors was there. "We have more than enough for her Anna, don't worry. But if attacks continue I'm afraid we may need more. But as sad as it is for the others Royalty will come first. The Queen is very important."

Only slightly relieved Anna sighed. "I want everyone that is possibly available to assist with finding the attackers I want the work to be constant no resting until they are found and dealt with. Arendelle Is In terrible danger and these threats can not go on or we will face even more challenges.

Finally Anna left feeling terrible if the attackers weren't found they would suffer, food would be in shortage, plants, crops and clothing as well. She walked into her sisters room, to find it was freezing cold. She forgot to shut the windows and snow had blown into the room. Panicking to shut them quickly she slammed them and shut the curtains. Moving towards her sister "Elsa you're so cold." Anna told her feeling her sisters skin.

"Help!" Anna called and In seconds somebody rushed in. "I want the snow gone and we have to move her, it's far too cold in here she's freezing."

Anna pulled more blankets over Elsa as they waited for help, they would move her into Anna's room. She could sleep elsewhere tonight what was important was making sure her sister was healthy and wouldn't get sick. She was still recovering from the attacks and it was worrying Anna that Elsa hadn't made much progress in healing.


	5. The Evil Queen

A/n: Here we get a look at more of Elsa's future life in Arendelle as she has turned cold.

* * *

Chapter 5

It was late when Queen Elsa finally closed the book. She had heard a knock on the door infuriating her. The interruptions had come nearly every hour of the day.

"What is it!" she practically threw the book onto the table in front of her creating a large thud. "It's late don't you know I hate to be bothered in the night!" Elsa stalked towards the door and unlocked it. A short skinny woman stood in front of her and the captain of the guard behind her.

"Queen Elsa If I may." he began stepping in front of the lean woman. "Arendelle is facing an issue regarding trades you see, none of this ships can get into the harbor."

Elsa frowned. "Then I suggest you find a way to fix it!"

"Queen Elsa, the docks simply won't do, the winter left them weathered and broken."

Sighing heavily and releasing a small growl Elsa stepped forward. "You are all fools! Have it repaired at once. Do you need my permission on every matter? Or can you use your common sense captain?" she questioned. When he didn't return a protest Elsa turned around. "Now of you excuse me I have my own matters to attend to."

"Of course your majesty, sorry for bothering you."

Elsa raised her head and ever so slightly widened her eyes. "That's what I thought, captain see to it I am

not bothered tonight."

"Queen Elsa." the nervous woman fiddled with her hands as the Queen reluctantly neared her, a growing expression of anger and discontent written on her face.

"What is it now!" Elsa asked enraged. "I do not want to be bothered with petty drama or problems that you classify as important I have many more matters to attend to as Queen, I trust you know that."

"Y-y-yes your m-m-majesty." the tiny pale faced woman stammered. "The new Dresses you ordered from the seamstress are ready and they want to um have permission to bring them in tomorrow afternoon."

Elsa rolled her eyes, all this silly trouble for a bit of useless information. "Granted, under conditions they do not bother me, I shall be out after lunch. They can bring them in while I'm away."

Without another word the Queen slammed the door and took the book from the table. It was the only thing she had to hold onto of her past life, now the people of Arendelle feared her again because of what she did. She wanted to punish them, and in doing so, she let off a chain of events that were not mendable. Elsa soon grew cold, she hated people but most of all she hated one person in particular. No matter what they could never undo what they did.

It turned out the snow Queen fell asleep in her chair. With the book in hand she didn't even get to reading any further. Looking in the mirror she redid the braid in her hair and changed into a long blue dress opening the doors Elsa walked down the hall speaking to nobody keeping her eyes in front of her.

She strode along passing guards as she went. "Where is he?" she demanded in a stern voice. "I want to know."

"Queen Elsa, we really don't believe this is the best way to deal..."

Elsa cut him off right away. "The best way to deal with a criminal? How do you suppose we deal with one?" she glared with large eyes. "Give them a suite and treat them like Royalty!?" she spoke with a tone of sarcasm and anger loud enough that the whole room may hear her.

"Queen Elsa please, you do not need to do this." he spoke.

"What do you care!" Elsa hissed.

"Your majesty, please give this some more thought allow more time for your thoughts to process."

"More time!" she screamed "I've had enough time to think and I decided to punish him myself! You have no right to stop me I am your Queen." she glared shoving the guard into a wall.

Beginning to freeze his arm in place, she paused and a grin spread across her pale face.

"Now tell me, where he is."

"The prisoner escaped, your majesty he is gone."

Elsa paused. "You fools!" she screeched. "Idiots! How could you let this happen!" she stalked up to another guard in anger and narrowed her eyes speaking with utter disgust. "Who was on guard when he escaped." she asked.

The man gave her three names and backed away. "good." she said in a satisfied tone. "I shall see you all in

The courtyard in one hour, do not be late."

Elsa stood on the balcony one hour later. Three frozen statues stood behind her. She spoke to the guards and servants down below. "Let this be an example." she began. "You ever think you can get away with something like this and not tell me, you are wrong!" she stood on the edge of the balcony and called down with a scream of rage. "Now go! You all have work to do! I expect the prisoner to be captured and locked away in two days this is your warning! Or somebody will pay the consequences."

The Queen retreated back inside as she heard nervous and horrified murmurs from outside. People were obviously afraid of her, and that was exactly what she wanted. She needed them to know if they ever let something horrible happen again she wouldn't hesitate to freeze them into a statue of ice for the castle gardens.

"You!" she looked at a tall woman. "What's your name."

"Maisie." she replied in a horrified tone. "Maisie, very well take the ice statues down to the gardens and unless you want to join them don't let them break."

"Yes, your majesty right away." the tall brown haired lady scurried out of her way to collect the new garden ornaments. The faces of the frozen men still stunned in fear as they were when she froze them.

* * *

I would also like to thank you for all the favorites/follows and to "creator 0f Chaos for the review"


	6. Heart of Ice

Chapter 6

* * *

Anna woke up, she quickly put on a gown and pulled her hair into two neat braids. Pushing open the doors to her sisters room she looked over at the sleeping blonde. In the middle of many blankets. Elsa was asleep so Anna promptly left giving her sister some peace.

"Princess Anna!" A breathless guard came running towards her. "Princess Anna there's been another attack!" He stammered panting as he reached her. Three people were found dead in the village this morning just outside of the bakery.

Anna stared back at him wide eyed. "What?" Looking terrified she spoke with great worry in her tone. "The village people are getting restless princess, Arendelle looks to you now what do you propose?"

"I cannot deal with this right now, the guards will have to work longer hours and it larger groups let the captain know. Bring me every detail of information on the dead." Anna sighed she tried to cover her horror and anger with smart and intelligent choices but anyone who knew her could easily see she had no clue what she was doing.

"Princess Anna!" A guard came rushing towards her. "There has been another attack out in the village square two more dead."

Anna breathed heavily as two more people came rushing towards her a doctor and servant. "Princess Anna, your sisters is only growing worse she is still so cold. You better go see her..." Anna looked at the guard and he looked curiously at her. "Princess, you are needed. The captain wishes to see you right away."

"I'm sorry, I have to go see Elsa..."

"Princess, Arendelle is in great danger"

Anna was running off before he finished speaking, and Elsa was awake she seemed to be sobbing and mumbling not even noticing that Anna had arrived. "Elsa?" The princess spoke softly creeping up to the edge of the bed. "Elsa..." She trailed off sounding worried turning quickly back to face the doctors Anna spoke. "What's wrong with her?" She asked. "Why isn't she getting better! You were supposed to help her!"

Walking up to. Anna she put a hand on the girls shoulder. "Princess, the Queen is very sick. There is something different about this. We think its something to do with her magic..."

Anna pulled away. "You think?!" She glared enraged. "You think!" The princess repeated. "You are supposed to help her! You are supposed to know what to do!" Anna cried falling down into a chair near the window.

"We are deeply sorry, Princess Anna we will do everything we can, but nothing's been working all night and we have stared to run out of options." Devastation spread across Anna's small face, she couldn't help but think her sister might die. It crushed her inside the people who attacked her left the Queen to die, and now she was going to do everything in her power to find them and make them pay, for what they did to the Queen and for what they did to the people of Arendelle.

Walking over to her sister, she said goodbye told her she would be back soon backed away from Elsas beside slowly walking to the door she said a quick goodbye one last time and shut the door leaving the doctors to do their work. Walking down the hallway she wiped tears from her face not able to push away the thoughts of her older sister dying. What would she do without her? She didn't know how to be a proper Queen. What would become of Arendelle, even in these few days she had been filling in for Elsa the stress was driving her crazy, so much pressure had been put on her in this short amount of time with the attacks and Elsa being so sick.

"Princess Anna, thank goodness you are here!" The captain told her. "Please come sit down, I've gathered some information on the attacks."

Anna followed him not speaking much while they found a place to talk finally at the end of a hallway she opened the door to reveal a small room Anna sat down with the Captain and he wasted no time in telling her the information he had gathered. "There have been a total of two attacks sometime between 3:00am and 6:00am we believe that the attackers have been watching and making their moves when the shift changes occur. "

"Tell me who the casualties are?"

"Three dead this morning, a family trying to sneak out of the kingdom and get to safety, two more. We suspect that they were witnesses."

Princess Anna held her head low, until the doctors came bursting into the room. Standing up at the sudden noise Anna panicked and jumped back a little. Spinning around she saw them thinking her sister was dead she started crying. "Anna, Queen Elsa isn't doing well and we cannot do anything for her. It has much to do with the stability of her magic, it's almost as if its turning against her."

Anna looked shocked then an idea popped into her head. When her sister froze her heart they went to the trolls. Perhaps they knew what to do. "Captain I want you to take me outside the gates, I have an idea that may save my sister." She pushed passed the doctors.

"Watch her." She told them "Make sure she stays alive." Turning her attention to the captain before he could even protest. "Do not try to change my mind, We leave now get ready it isn't a long journey from the castle."

"Princess, I urge you not the leave the castle grounds. It is a large risk even with me as your guard..."

He could even finished before she stepped up to him. "That was no suggestion captain, that was an order. Get ready now, I will meet you outside in five minutes at the castle gates." Speaking quickly the princess rushed to get outside. Anna had someone get her horse and she met the captain near the gates.

"Princess we must be carful." He told her signalling the others to open the gates. "The dangers are growing even stronger and with the new attacks everyone is more on edge including me."

Anna's heart pounded quickly she would be back soon. "I'll lead lets go." As soon as the big doors opened the princess took off towards the trolls. Gliding through snow and ice, slippery sheets of winter covered the ground and were falling all around them as they raced up the mountain the snow only got thicker. "Don't worry we're almost there." Anna called out with a loud voice.

Ten minutes later the snow was so thick and Anna was growing cold but finally she was at her destination. Dismounting the horse she called out to the trolls. "Hello?!" She called "please please help me!"

"Princess Anna, The princess is here!"

Even in the snow each troll came out to meet her. "Yes princess, what is it we can do for you?" He questioned.

"My sister, her magic... It's turning on her, becoming unstable she has grown so cold and weak."

"You need the Enchanted Ice Crystal, it will help the Queen stabilize her magic. But the crystal may not be enough. If her magic truly has turned it is likely to freeze her heart, you must act quickly princess."

"Where is it."

"The Enchanted Ice Crystal is found in the heart of the North mountain."


	7. Setting an Example

Chapter 7

* * *

Elsa sat in the throne room. One day a week as Queen she was required to sit and listen to the problems of anyone who came to her. She thought of it as the most dreadful time of the week.

Elsa fiddled with the tiny crystal around her neck the blue gem sparkled in the rays of sun that came through the windows.

"Maisie, you have a problem?"

The stuttering woman came up and bowed to her.

"Your majesty, my family is running very low on food and..."

"Stop." Elsa commanded getting up from her seat. "You know Arendelle is running low on everything." she hissed getting closer to the thin servant. "Now leave this throne room and never speak of it again or I will add you to the garden!"

A dreadful hour of listening to complaints about when Arendelle will receive food and supplies made Elsa even more angry. Until she finally had enough.

"Guards! I will not take any more complaints today get everyone out and return to your regular duties. I am sick of this foolishness I have told everyone again and again we are facing rough times! The next person to tall about it will be frozen solid understand!"

Elsa glided out of the room her long snowflake cape trailing behind her. She quietly walked into the kitchens to see the cooks eating. "looks like I've caught you stealing." she leaned against the counters and began to freeze the mans feet.

"Oh please my Queen I am so sorry."

He stuttered shaking and begging as the ice grew up his body and began covering his neck it the mans voice only got more nervous until her was enclosed in a tomb of ice.

"Queen Elsa?" a voice came from the door. Looking at the frozen man the girl gasped in horror. "Queen Elsa what did you do?"

The blonde only smirked. "You think if I push him over hell shatter?" she asked tipping the frozen statue ever so slightly so that it wobbled in place. And fell to the floor crashing into a million pieces. "Oops." she laughed standing back shaking her head.

"He was stealing." Elsa pushed passed the girl. "I knew I could not trust anyone not even in my own home. I expect better from my staff they should respect me I do so much for them." Elsa sighed.

"Queen Elsa, please. The people of Arendelle need food, there are children starving?"

"Look, you serve me, you shall do as I say." Elsa said strictly. "I do not tolerate fools or rule breakers. I do not care if a few children are starving. Arendelle is suffering and I am in danger, before you worry about some worthless children. Think of your Queen." Elsa yelled angry. "I protect you and I am the one who runs everything." pausing he faked a smile. "Now, return to your work."

"Pathetic fools and peasants wasting my time." she huffed walking away. "Queen Elsa, Queen Elsa." she whispered in childish tones mocking their annoying voices.

Striding down the hallway she heard some guards speaking. "What are we going to do about the Queen? She's getting dangerous to be around."

Anger flared up inside her. "Dangerous?" she questioned eyes bursting with anger. Both were frozen by their limbs to the wall of the corridor in seconds.

"I am the heir to the throne of Arendelle, rightful Queen and ruler of the kingdom, enchantress of ice and snow. I will not be taken advantage of and I will not tolerate such behavior as what you've shown me. You have shown me great dishonor."

"If I may Queen Elsa..."

"You MAY NOT!" she screamed and the ice broke and the men were free. She froze them into solid ice just as they drew their swords both men ready to strike in a battle stance.

"MAISIE!" Elsa called as the nimble woman Showed up she saw the two men frozen in place. "Prepare the royal court and have these two brought it. I have an announcement to make in the throne room, ten minutes. Don't be late or I will add you to the collection."

The Queen walked away rapidly and descended down the hallway. Beginning to mutter to herself. "They honestly think they can get rid of me. I will show them, I will snow everyone that dishonor and breaking loyalty will get you nowhere." Smirking to herself Elsa walked into the throne room.

"Aahhh" Elsa breathed in. "I am glad to see most of you are here... as you can see the two frozen men, I will tell you of their plans to assassinate the Queen." Elsa walked around the room. "Now, any talk of subjects such as these will earn a most grave sentence. Much worse than being turned into a garden ornament."

Elsa flipped around and shot two shards of ice at the men. Shattering and exploding into a million pieces. Nervous chatter began to fill the throne room. Elsa stepped up and stood before the crowd.

"let this be an example to all of those who defy their Queen a crime against the Crown is a crime against all of Arendelle and is punishable by death!"

Elsa left the crowd in shock as she made the announcement. "I will not hear any protests those who have issues might want to think If their opinion is worth a chance to become my next garden ornament."

Making a quick exit from the throne room Elsa hurried to her room and locked the doors. For hours she was alone until a bothersome Knock sounded five times against the white wooden door.

"What is it?" the Snow Queen hissed

"Your majesty is requested in the Throne room the captain of the guard has captured the prisoner you've been asking for."

Elsa stood up and quickly made her way to the door. She nearly knocked the girl over as she pushed passed. Storming into the thrones room Elsa saw the man the captain and two others were holding.

"Queen Elsa he confessed to his crimes. He was part of the group that attacked you."

A sly grin appeared across her face. "You recall what he did to me?" she questioned.

"Of course My Queen." the captain nodded.

"Let him experience the same and when you are finished let me know so I can make an example out of him for his precious friends." Elsa ordered.

"NOW GO!" she screamed. "don't just wait there!"

* * *

Thanks to Creator 0f Chaos for the review! And yes, soon we will see what made Elsa So vicious.


	8. The North Mountain

Chapter 8

* * *

"No..." The captain turned to Anna and put a hand on her shoulder "Princess Anna the north mountain is too dangerous of a journey, I am sworn to my duty of protecting the Royal family."

Anna pulled away and knelt down. "The heart of the mountain, what do you mean?" Anna asked "How do I get there?"

"The heart of the mountain, is deep within you will travel though a cave at the base, once you reach the heart. You will know its where you need to be." the small troll finished and backed away.

Anna stood. "Captain? The base of the North Mountain, it will take some time to get there but we must hurry time is not on our side."

"Queen Elsa is sick..." he took a very large breath and sighed heavily. "Even if we do reach it, the Queen may be dead by the time we get back. I shall not risk the life of Arendelles only hope."

Anna stood inches from him. "listen here, I will not let my sister die. Her magic must be causing this and if the enchanted crystals can reverse the effects I will not turn back." mounting her horse she held her head high. "if you choose to come or not I will go and there is nothing you can do to change my mind."

Anna stared at the captain. "As you wish Princess."

The Princess quickly began riding towards the mountain, the captain trailing quickly behind her, the horses kicked up snow as they ran quickly towards the base of the mountain.

'don't die Elsa' Anna thought to herself 'hold on, I promise I'll help you.' but as good as they were, thoughts would not help Arendelles sick Queen.

"I can see the face of the Mountain." Anna called back. "Not long now." As the two approached the mountain Anna stated up at the large rock form. "We need to find the cave at the base. From there we travel to the heart."

Anna travelled beside the captain on horse moving around the mountain looking for an opening into the cave.

"Princess Anna, this could take days, the Queen has hours a mountain this large, what if the entrance is covered in snow?"

"She's held on this long, I won't stop until I find what I'm looking for!" Anna pressed on riding faster through the snow as she circled the base of the mountain. But time passed and Anna grew cold and tired the captain of the guard looked to her and sighed.

"Please, Princess..." he asked in a sympathetic tone. "This is a quest that has no end... The cave is just too hard to find. Your sister could

be dead."

Anna with her teary eyes looked back at him. "I promised her, I promised Elsa I would help her! I said I would never let her die!"

"And you did try Princess, your sister would be very proud of you."

"But... we have to go on, I didn't find the crystal yet." Anna protested with a shaky voice.

"Anna, we can have not found the base of the mountain, the heart will be even more challenging. We haven't gotten any food, and the longer we stay the more danger you are in."

"Please." Anna called teary she wiped her eyes and didn't dare look at her guard. "We have to keep looking."

"Lets go home princess, the dawn is nearly here and you must rest." he grabbed the reins to her horse and lead it away.

"I refuse!" Anna tugged on them taking them from his grip. "I am going to save her." she turned around and headed for the mountain. Riding extremely quickly she stopped at the base and dismounted.

"Princess." the captain looked down he jumped off his own horse and pulled away some trees revealing the cave. "I saw it when I went after you." he looked down at his feet. "I am truly sorry, for convincing you to leave."

Anna smiled softy. "You are sworn to protect the Royal family of Arendelle." she turned and headed into the cave. Sighing Anna began going deeper.

"Now, we find the heart of the mountain."

Back at the Castle Elsa could feel the ice in her heart. Even with the fire burning and the many pillows and blankets that surrounded her. Her tiny figure remained Ice cold. Two doctor fussed over her and attempted to make her comfortable.

"Do you think she will live?" one question the other.

"I don't know Lillian, Princess Anna has gone for help, she left with the captain of the guard last night and they haven't returned."

"Yes, yes I know Edith but what of Queen Elsa? Her skin is frozen, like ice to the touch. She wasn't getting much better after the attack but this?"

"Do you think the attack scared her so much it caused her magic to react falsely?"

"Queen Elsa is supposed to know how to control her magic isn't she?"

"The Queen has had much trouble in controlling it. I think she froze her own heart. Just like she did to her sister."

"Edith, that's absolutely ridiculous. The Queen has magic that is unstable, if the Princess cannot find help Queen Elsa will be dead."

"How long do you think she can survive?" Edith questioned.

"Hours maybe a day."

Elsa stirred ever so slightly and the doctors came over to her.

"Your sister is coming with help your majesty." shivering the cold blonde tried to pull a blanket closer in but she was growing increasingly sick, colder and weaker by the minute. If she did wake it was often for only a few minutes.

"Where is Queen Elsa, Princess Anna has not returned and their are urgent matters facing Arendelle."

Edith glared and mustered up an angry voice. "Have you not been told? Her majesty Queen Elsa is very very very! Sick. I trust that she will not punish you for your own judgement while Princess Anna is away and she is recovering."

Edith pushed him out of the door and locked them. She placed a hot cloth on Elsa's head. "Hold on, dear your sister is coming."

While Elsa was trapped in a frozen, hazy world of her own. The world outside began to swirl and blow snow through Arendelle the flames in the fireplace flickered madly.

"Lillian find more wood do not let the fire go out." Edith sat beside Elsa and dipped the cloth into a bucket of warm water. Rung it out and placed it back on Elsa's forehead, the attempt did not keep her getting any colder, she was still frozen to the touch and growing worse. As the Queen fell deeper and deeper into her cold prison. The snow outside began to grow worse.

* * *

Thank you for over 1,000 views and to creator 0f chaos for the review


	9. The Frozen Heart

**Chapter 9 **

* * *

Elsa stood on the balcony letting soft snow fall on her body. The cold air wrapped around her like an icy blanket but she didn't mind.

The Ice crystal on her neck glowed a brilliant blue as the weather outside grew stronger. As it so happened when the Enchanted Crystal was placed around her neck, it absorbed the magic attacking her own body. But even the strongest magic can not unthaw a frozen heart and the Ice Queen only grew colder once she heard about a tragic accident.

Turning back inside Elsa slammed the doors shut and turned to two girls. "Maisie, Kai." she began strolling over to look at the two, The Queen could pick out the fear in the girls eyes as she approached them. "Tell me." Elsa began in a icy tone. "The prisoner is he ready?"

"Y-yes your Majesty." Kai stuttered.

Bowing to the Queen she backed away.

"You are not dismissed." Elsa walked up to her pushing the tiny frame of her servant up to the wall. "I dismiss you is that clear? You do not walk away until I finish speaking to you." Elsa hissed gripping the girls chin. "Now, when I release you I want you to go and make sure my lunch is waiting for me when I return."

Elsa pushed the girl to the floor and turned to the other. "You, Maisie, go help her and get out of my sight. The two of you are pathetic." she groaned loudly. Following them out the door the Queen made her way into the dungeons. Guards unlocked several doors as she defended deeper into the stone cold castle basement. Dark and damp, where light rarely reached.

"Is that him?" Elsa began walking down the hall her long blue cape trailing behind her.

"Bring him upstairs, but first I'd like to have a little chat with him." The Queen paused a sly smile spread across her face. "LEAVE US!" she yelled

Stepping inside, Elsa moved slowly as she approached the prisoner.

"You, are the one who nearly killed me." she breathed as if she was relieved. The man was obviously weak, he had been beaten and tormented under her orders. "Do you like what my guards did to you?" she questioned speaking in a soft angry whisper. "Do you like how it feels?"

The Queen knelt down and picked up the mans chin. "You are a fool, for trying to bring harm to the Queen of Arendelle and for that I will make sure you suffer and everyone in Arendelle knows that nobody can defeat me."

Elsa dropped his chin and walked out of the cellars slamming the door shut. "Bring him outside." she ordered walking away promptly afterwards. Making comments about the disgusting conditions in the dungeons it was a wonder rulers rarely went to visit the prisoners.

Ascending up the steps the Queen finally arrived at the top people in the castle were scurrying about and looking away. The fear made her angry, she was protecting the people of Arendelle, Elsa did not tolerate thieves, murders or those who committed treason. Her kingdom was safe from crime with the exception of her attackers. They had only captured one and Elsa knew there were more. But fear, the one thing she wanted to avoid the most became her worst enemy.

Elsa breathed in deeply as she moved forward. "You!" she looked directly at a plump man. Who jumped high into the air when she stated at him with an angry glare. "Go out into the village and tell the people of Arendelle the Queen has an announcement and everyone is to be in the courtyard in thirty minutes! No exceptions!" she spoke with rage and hate filling her voice.

"Right away, your majesty," He said so quickly that he stumbled upon a few of his words. The Queen only rolled her eyes and continued walking.

When the time came Elsa stood on one of the castle balconies overlooking the courtyard. "People of Arendelle." she began. "This man was part of a group that attacked me, He and a few others almost succeeded in killing me, which is an act of treason and is a crime I will not tolerate." Elsa glanced at the man in shackles two guards on either side of him. "Let this man be an example to all of you, treason is not only a violation of law, but a crime to your kingdom and to your Queen."

Elsa walked up to him and dug her nails into his shoulder. Which drew a long scream, in Which she took the time to send a chilling blast of Ice down his throat freezing him from the inside. Elsa stood back and watched as the ice slowly froze his body from the inside out. At the time he was completely frozen the man of Ice exploded into a million shards flying everywhere.

The people of Arendelle shared whispered and worried looks as Elsa eliminated the man.

"Your Queen has been given justice by eliminating the man who nearly killed her! People of Arendelle do not fear for our kingdom will be safe again." Elsa spoke in a loud voice.

"Now go! and rest well."

Elsa turned and breathed heavily in relief. "They all make me sick." she mumbled in a hushed voice. "No respect for their Queen, pathetic and useless."

In a separate room the hushed tone of the Royal court spoke their minds.

"Queen Elsa is getting out of control, we have to act now, before she kills us all." The man at the head of the table spoke in a worried tone

"Who will look after Arendelle? What are we to do, Queen Elsa is the only one who can protect us, people fear her magic."

"The Queen has gone far beyond protecting us, she is out for revenge there is not an ounce of love left she is full of hatred." the man replied

"Even if we found a way to protect Arendelle what are we to do with Queen Elsa, she doesn't let anyone near unless she requires something."

The head of the servant girls spoke in a quiet voice

"We could capture her." The captain of the guard spoke. "it wouldn't be hard, but a prison cell won't hold her..."

"What do you suggest?" The man who seemed to be holding the meeting spoke again

"If imprisonment doesn't work, we have only one other option." the guard who was second in command spoke out from beside the captain standing and slamming his hands into the table as he got up.

"Are you suggesting we kill her!?" The captain asked, slightly shocked

"Queen Elsa, has gone far beyond the boundaries she is vile and vicious and must be stopped there is no other way."


	10. The Queens Assasin

Chapter 10

* * *

"How do you suppose we carry out these plans? I don't suppose we can just attack her, Queen Elsa is very dangerous."

The man at the head of the table stood and began walking around the room.

"Simple, we are humane and we do it while she is asleep." he stopped by the guards. "Any objections?" folding his hands he began to make his way back to his own seat. Nobody spoke another word, the room fell silent. "Very well, in two days the Queen shall be dead, and we can make Arendelle a safer place to be.

The captain looked saddened that Queen Elsa would have to die, her malicious personality wasn't her fault and she used to rule Arendelle fairly.

"Maybe we don't need to kill her." He spoke up. "She used to be kind and fair."

"Captain, Queen Elsa has obviously changed and after the stunt she pulled today the people of Arendelle will act against her. We must do something before its too late."

Drawing in a large the captain sighed deeply. A horrible feeling settling in, soon the Queen would be dead and Arendelle would have little hope.

Queen Elsa stood in her room, staring at herself in a full length mirror. Snow white hair in a single braid, pale skin, red lips, eyes that matched her sky blue dress. But Elsa wasn't happy, despite being Queen and her beauty she had nobody left that loved her, she rarely talked to anyone and after she got sick her powers were unstable and the people of Arendelle began to fear her again.

So she rebuilt her kingdom upon a platform of hatred and fear. Growing colder with each act of terror she inflicted upon the people of Arendelle.

Lost in thought the Queen heard two small knocks on her door. "Queen Elsa." she heard the voice of the captain speaking.

Slowly Elsa shifted over and opened the door. "What is it?" she asked in an annoyed tone. "I am very busy and would like to be left alone."

He saw her angry face, and was concerned. "That necklace, when did you get it."

"Anna got it for me, to help me when I was sick. But when she never returned and the last captain of the guard came back without her, I imprisoned him for failing to keep my sister safe."

He could tell Elsa had been locked up to long, she seemed to be okay with telling him everything. "Apologies My Queen I shall leave you now." he bowed slightly and left the Queen to her thoughts.

Elsa returned to her room feeling slightly different. The crystal pendant was hanging around her neck she hadn't taken it off, since it was keeping the magic from turning on her. But by the time it was given to her, her heart was ice and the crystal could never reverse the effects of the Queens frozen heart.

Breathing deeply the Queen sat on her bed and cried for her sister it had been so long since she last saw Anna and she had never missed her more.

"Where are you?" She whispered.

The captain rushed around looking for the man that was in charge of the Queens assassination. Finally he saw him, walking down the hall with a scroll in his hand.

"Ahhh captain, I've been searching for you. Since you are the Captain of the Guard I believe it would be best for you to carry out the Queens Assassination."

"I have run into a small problem, I don't believe that Queen Elsa is really evil. Ever since Anna never returned from her mission. Elsa has grown cold."

"Well, If you were truly sworn to your duty captain you would know that it is best we eliminate her. If she causes anymore deaths I believe the people of Arendelle will retaliate."

"Please, sir death is not the best solution. Maybe we can find Anna..."

"Captain, Anna has been missing for months I believe it is safe to say the princess is dead. Now there is no other way, Queen Elsa must be stopped."

Horrified at the mans unwillingness to change his mind on the fate of Arendelles Queen the Captain of the guard began to devise a plan. One that would hopefully allow Queen Elsa to stay alive. For he couldn't keep her out of his mind. It was then he realized he was in love with the Queen.

Behind closed doors Elsa sat alone. She never got over her sisters disappearance and blamed herself for letting it happen. If only she had gone out at a different time or a different day. It was her fault Anna came after her when she was attacked and that she got sick, resulting in her sister leaving to try and find help.

The Queen blasted her doors open in

anger. "You!" she screamed walking quickly down the hallway. "I want everyone in the hall in ten minutes." Elsa walked away and watched as the skinny guard rushed out of sight.

Seated on her throne Elsa stared out at the people who lived and served her in the castle. "You all make me sick! My sister has been gone and not one of your foolish brains can come up with any ideas to try and find her."

"Your majesty, we have tried..."

"NO YOU HAVE NOT!" she screamed standing.

"Queen Elsa, your sister is most likely dead."

That sentence sparked anger and she blasted the man against the wall. With shards of ice.

"Now." Elsa folded her hands. "Would anyone else like to lie to me, may I remind you your Queen does not tolerate foolishness and stupidity."

"Queen Elsa, please..." before the man could finish she sent him flying across the room with a blast of cold snow and ice.

The few people left expressed shock and fear as they silently looked up at their Queen. "You will respect your Queen." she told them. "I will make statues out of anyone who steps an inch out of line, and If you leave Arendelle I will charge you with treason and sentence you to death."

Elsa held her head high she spoke calmly and held a bold tone her stance full of superiority.


	11. The Frozen Queen

Chapter 12 was posted before 11 by accident.

Chapter 11

"The heart of the mountain." Anna placed her hand on the rock and began walking inside. Slowly the princess began to go further into the cave.

"Princess Anna."

"I will not stop!" she called without looking back. "We are so close and without this magic crystal my sister is going to die. I won't lose her." she called back to the captain. Walking further in for about an hour Anna was growing tired.

She say against the wall and sighed. "Princess, I am so sorry but we've been walking for so long. Maybe we should stop and spend the night."

Anna cried silently into her hands. "I don't think Elsa can survive that long. She hasn't been awake in such a long time."

"I know, but Anna you are exhausted. You must rest."

Anna looked at the captain for a moment then thought. "I did not come all this way for nothing, my sister needs me now and I will not return to Arendelle without getting that ice crystal. She needs it."

The princess stood and brushed off her clothing. "We must hurry."

Elsa was not doing well, everyone was concerned about the Queen and nobody outside the two doctors had seen her in many days.

"She's still so cold Edith I don't know if she can hold on much longer. Princess Anna better hurry."

"The princess has been gone almost a day Lillian, I'm not sure she will return in time."

Elsa moved slightly she could hear everything, she heard about Anna and that she went somewhere to try and find something that might help her.

"Ooooh." Edith Exclaimed. "Lillian she moved!"

Lillian came over and grabbed the Queens hand. "Elsa, darling your sister will be back soon. You hold on a while longer for us alright?"

A knock sounded on the very quietly and Edith went over to open the door. "How is Queen Elsa." the voice asked in a soft tone, one full of concern.

"She is very very sick. If the princess does not make it back soon she will die." Edith took in the shocked face.

"Edith! Come come." Lillian scolded. "We are supposed to be caring for the Queen, nobody is to know what terrible conditions she is in."

Edith sat in a chair and monitored her, checking heart rate. "She's not doing too well. Her pulse is really slow."

Lillian sighed. "There is little we can do Edith I fear greatly for her life." Edith looked down at the pale blonde.

"How will we ever tell Princess Anna."

"We better hope we don't have too."

Edith and Lillian continued to care for Elsa, hoping she would stay alive long enough for Anna to get back and that she had a way to save her sister.

"Do you think Princess Anna will find a way to save Queen Elsa? She's been gone an awfully long time Lillian what if she is lost somewhere or was killed? The Princess may be in danger!" Edith looked over to her friend concerned as she pulled another blanket over Elsa.

"Edith you must trust that the Princess will find a way she loves her sister and would do absolutely anything for her. We must have hope that Anna will find a way to save her, and that she will return home soon."

Lillian was very concerned about Elsa not only was her condition growing worse but she was getting colder by the minute.

Even as she was so sick Queen Elsa could hear everything. She knew Anna had left to find something to try and save her she knew that she was so close to death and if her sister did not hurry she may not survive. Elsa heard the two doctors fussing over how cold she was, and she knew it her whole body felt like it was frozen in ice. Which worried her, the cold never bothered her not once, not until she got sick. It was abnormal for her to feel so frozen.

"Edith, I think we should let the Queen rest, we must work in silence do she can sleep in peace. She might be able to hear us and there is enough stress on her as it is." Lillian whispered

"Of course." Edith replied replenishing some of the logs in the fireplace so that the fire burned bigger and brighter creating more warmth for the frozen Queen.

Getting up quietly Edith slowly made her way over to Elsa and squeezed her hand tightly. "Hang in there Elsa, you don't worry about a thing, your sister is safe and we know you'll be just fine, now rest. Everything is going to be okay." Edith assured in a whisper. Letting go of Elsa's hand and walking to the two chairs by the window. She sat silently with Lillian for the longest time keeping close eyes on Queen Elsa.


	12. A self sacrifice

Chapter 12

* * *

Anna found the heart of the mountain. The cave opened up into a larger room a tall blue crystal was in the middle. As if it were holding up the mountain like a pillar.

"Woah." she whispered awestruck "it's gorgeous." the princess spoke truly stunned at the beauty of the large crystalline pillar.

"How do we know where the Ice crystal is?" the captain asked as many small crystals the size one could wear around her neck were surrounding the pillar.

A silhouette appeared entirely blue. A woman with long blonde hair, sparkling, the same color of Elsa's dress. "I am the Guardian, this is the heart of all out magic. Mine, and your sisters. I have seen your heart princess and I know what you seek. But the Crystals are temperamental magical objects. To earn one you must show an act of self-sacrifice."

Anna stated at the woman hearing her words. But then she looked down. "Self-sacrifice?" Anna spoke curiously. "I don't have time to prove my worth, my sister is dying and... I... I don't know what to do!" Anna's breathing hitched and tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

"Princess Anna, you are very brave to come here. I see that your sister is in terrible conditions her magic is weakening. I shall gift to you one of the crystals but be warned. You have not earned it through an act of self-sacrifice and it's magic is unpredictable."

"But it will help her? Won't it?" Anna asked looking up at the guardian.

"It will." she replied forming a blue gem wrapped in silver and placed on a black chain. She put in around Anna's neck.

"Only when you complete an act of self sacrifice will the full power of the crystal be unlocked."

"Princess Anna we have to go!" the captain stood by her. The two ran quickly out of the cave system. Faster and faster until a light was visible at the end of a long tunnel. Anna collapsed exhausted panting and and gasping for air. The captain of the guard looked back. "Princess Anna we are nearly there. Your sister needs you and I need to get you back to the castle safely."

He put an arm around the Princess and helped her back onto her feet. She stood still breathing heavily and struggling for breath relying on the man for support. It took a while to catch her breath before she started walking again. Her outfit had become dirty from the rocky dusty cave and her feet ached terribly from the lack of supportive footwear.

But soon enough the two made it out of the cave to discover both horses were gone. "No, no that doesn't make sense" the captain walked out into the snow as Anna slowly trailed behind. She looked down broken and fell into the cold white snow that covered the ground and cried.

"We were never going to make it back in time now..." she managed to mumble through tears. "I won't have a sister anymore."

The captain bent down and shook his head. "I'll get it to her" he took the necklace from Anna. "I can run much faster than you, you hide in the cave and I'll come back as soon as I can." he assured.

"But you're supposed protect me, if anything happens you could be thrown in prison, locked away!"

The captain of the guard stood up and helped Anna back to her feet. "I am aware Princess. Now go hide I will be back for you I promise."

Anna made her way back into the cave and watched as he left her racing off on foot with the crystal in

His hands. She saw the crystal glowing blue, and knew that by risking his life and leaving Anna even though it may get him locked away or killed. He showed true self-sacrifice and Anna ducked deeper into the dark cave system knowing that he would be back for her soon and that Elsa would be okay, so long as he got to her in time.

Leaning against the damp cave wall Princess Anna slid into a sitting position and waited. She waited a long time before she heard footsteps approaching and she was about to go outside until she thought that the captain would come back for her on a horse. Then she began hearing voices.

"The Queen was found, what are the chances of us getting to her again?" a man with a loud voice asked.

"If she isn't dead I would say next to zero." a high pitched voice called out in reply.

"What about the Princess?" The man asked again.

"We should concentrate on finding a way into the Castle then we will worry about getting to the girls."

Anna went further to the front of the cave she needed to see them of she did she could accuse them when she got back.

She heard a third voice. "Yes, yes do whatever you need I want them both brought to me! and I want them both dead. So we can take over Arendelle."

"If one of them dies surely the other won't last very long, it's only a matter of time before the one left alive goes crazy. Those pathetic sisters love each other so much it's disgusting." the high pitched voice laughs.

"I say we try to kill the Queen again. With her magic who knows what she would do if the Princess were to die."

"Hmm." the man with the deep voiced pondered his thoughts for a moment. "Seems like a well thought out plan, killing the Queen would save us from

and magical interferences. The princess wouldn't know what to do without her sister, why just look at Arendelle! She isn't doing a very good job."

All three of them began to laugh. "I say we sneak into the castle in a few days time watch for when the guards change positions. Then climb over the gates."

The other three were listening in closely. As the man continued "We will waste no time, we find the Queen while she is asleep and wake her up so she can watch herself die."

The men smirked and began laughing.

Anna let out a little gasp but when she realized she had done something terribly wrong it was too late she found herself running further and further into the cave until she was tackled to the ground.

"Ahhh Princess Anna, what a pleasure to meet you." the man laughed as he pulled her up keeping a tight grip on her hands he began shoving her forward back outside the cave.

The man with the deep voice approached her. "What are you doing out here all alone Princess." he asked gripping her chin. "You know there are people out here who could hurt you?"

Anna tried to pull away she did not bother to answer the mans question but rather keep struggling to get out of the grip of the man who held her. She struggled and kicked desperately trying to get away but it was no use and she gave up after a while.

"You're weak Princess," the deep voiced man laughed. "You know where to take her, tie her up and make sure she can't get away. I will pay her a visit very soon."


	13. In the Darkness

Chapter 13

Anna awoke to darkness her wrists were tied above her head. And she figured somebody had knocked her out so they could get her here. She wasn't really aware of how big the room was but it smelt horrible and was all damp and dirty.

"He-hello?" Anna called out in a scratchy voice. She was afraid, when Elsa had been attacked they left her to die.

Struggling to try and pull her hands free and felt weak and tired after only a few minutes and one wrong move sent her body into a terrible amount of searing pain. Anna in tears tried to free herself again crying and screaming just wishing somebody would help her.

"Please! Help!" she cried.

"Oh Princess Anna, you sure are pathetic." The man called from the shadows. "You can't get away." he laughed lighting a few lanterns. Now the Princess could see him, as he neared her he picked up her chin. "Ahh but you are a pretty little thing and the Queen just loves you."

"Of course she does!" Anna growled "Elsa is my sister."

"Which is why we are going to make a little deal with the Queen once we capture her." he dug his nails into Anna's chin keeping a firm grip to make sure she looked him right in the eyes.

"We will offer the Queen a deal. Turn Arendelle over to us. Or watch her precious sister die." the man smirked and dropped her chin.

Anna gasped she knew Elsa would try and save her. But she knew that it was important Arendelle did not fall into the hands of these attackers.

She lunged forwards despite the binds on her wrists keeping her from

Moving away from her spot against the wall. "Elsa will never let you have Arendelle!" Anna glared.

"Well maybe we will have to torture her sister. I wonder how much she would hate to see you scream Princess?" he laughed. "I don't expect she would let you suffer for very long.."

Anna tried to kick at his feet but missed which only caused the deep voiced man to laugh at her again. Anger boiled up inside her and she pulled even harder at the ropes screaming. "You are no match for Elsa! She is strong and she will defeat you before you even get near her!"

The man shook his head and knelt before the princess once more. "Oh Princess Anna..." he said softly shaking his head slowly. "We nearly killed Queen Elsa, if you had not found her she would've died and Arendelle would be ours... But since you did find her. We get to have a little more fun with the Royal sisters."

Anna glared and kicked the man before her. She did not expect him to slam her head against the wall after she did so. The impact made her vision go hazy, slowly her eyes closed and she was asleep once more.

The next time she woke he was already standing in front of her. She noticed her ankles has been tied as well. "You really shouldn't mess around Princess Anna... because I am not afraid to hurt you and soon you will deeply regret what you did."

Anna's head still hurt pretty bad from being knocked unconscious twice. But she tried to keep herself awake even though she felt exhausted.

She Watched as the man held a blade over the fire until it was red hot. "I did promise you we would have a little fun..." Anna's eyes widened as he got closer and she desperately tried to get away. But the binds were far too tight.

In seconds he grasped her chin and held the hot metal to her cheek. "stop it!" she screamed loudly. The princess was eventually able to pull away, but her cheek was burning hot and her salt water tears only seemed to make it sting even more.

"Why are you doing this to me" She whispered sobbing with her head down. Low enough so that she didn't have to look at her captor.

"Because little Princess, I want to rule Arendelle and that means the Queen and Princess have to step down or die. Killing the both of you would be easier. But since Queen Elsa loves you so much it would be delightful fun if we made her choose between you and her title."

"Elsa doesn't care about being Queen!" Anna yelled. "She cares about Arendelle but she doesn't care about her title."

"Well then it will be the safety of her kingdom or her sister." he laughed. "She can't have both." smirking the man went over to a small table and picked up a tiny silver object.

"Its going to be so much fun to watch your sister struggle as you scream..."

Anna raised her head to make eye contact. The mans eyes looked

dark and malicious. "You will never get away with it?" she hissed.

"Now, now Princess we have a plan, and soon we will force your pathetic sister to make a choice. Either way we are going to get the throne."

Anna moved so she didn't have to face him. "Now let's see how the pretty Princess takes to a little bit of pain..." He got even closer to her and Anna's heart pounded rapidly she was terrified. What more could he possibly do.

When she saw the silver in his hand she recognized it. It was a tiny knife, which he slowly dragged through her arm.

"I can't wait until Elsa is here and she can see everything you've endured..." he laughed. "If she asks what we have done to you I'll show her, and she will give up her title once she see can see all the pain your in"

Anna screamed loudly at the pain of the small blade. "Elsa will never! You are wasting your time."

"Am I?" he asked getting close to her face. "Maybe I should just kill you now and throw you in front of the castle gates." he suggested. "Elsa will doom herself to fall once she lays eyes upon her dead sister and dirty, beaten and bloody."

Connecting to his eyes Anna glared. "I have told you many times, you will never get Elsa and I would gladly die for her."

The man erupted with laughter. "You girls really are pathetic." he shook his head smiling in delight. "Pathetic and stupid, you are both willing to die because you love each other so much."

Anna was sick of the mans laughter. She pulled at her binds and struggled. She needed to get away, escape warn Elsa that the attackers were after her and that they wanted to take Arendelle.

"Struggling won't do any good little Princess, if you even try to escape I will make you regret every second of it."


	14. The Missing Princess

**Chapter 14 **

The captain of the guard rushed to Arendelle castle. The gates were opened for him and he wasted no time heading for the Queens room.

"I have something, that will help." he spoke to the two doctors breathless.

Putting the Crystal around Elsa's neck he waited for her to wake up.

Elsa could feel her body start to get warmer. She opened her eyes slowly and looked around. "Where is Anna?" she asked.

"I have to go." the captain said quickly.

"No, no not until you tell me where Anna is." Elsa demanded.

"I left Anna, she was too exhausted to run back and I knew I needed to get this to you."

Elsa glared. "Bring back safe and unharmed or I will take action against you." the Queen told him sternly.

"Anna will be just fine, your majesty I assure you."

To this Elsa didn't reply and the Captain of the guard left the room silently. He walked quickly down the hall. Out to the stables and got a new horse. "Captain your back, where is Princess Anna?"

Not wasting any time the captain mounted the horse. "I left her on the North Mountain, our horses ran off or were stolen and she was too exhausted to run back. I needed to ensure our Queen stayed alive."

He pulled out of the stables and when galloping quickly towards the North Mountain.

"Elsa? How are you feeling?" Edith asked pulling a few blankets off her as she began to warm up.

"I am Very worried about Anna, the captain never should have left her. There are so many dangers and my sister is not physically strong enough to handle them." Elsa sighed softly she was exhausted.

"Do not stress yourself too much, I am sure the captain will bring Princess Anna back safely."

"I hope so... I would not know what to do without her, he had better hope she is okay. Or I shall make him pay for losing my sister."

The captain rushed up the North mountain until he came to the mouth of the cave. "Princess Anna! Princess Anna!" he called beginning to worry the captain went further and further into the cave. "Princess Anna!" he called out loudly in a worried tone. "Princess Anna I'm here!"

The captain but his lip and ventured back out of the cave. He looked all around the mountain. All around the cave and in the many trees surrounding the base of the North mountain.

"Please Princess, your sister is alive! She's incredibly worried about you." After many many hours of being outside the Captain of the guard was no closer to finding Princess Anna. "I knew I never should've left her." he whispered to himself starting to think of a way he would tell Queen Elsa that he lost her sister and he didn't know if she was alive or not.

Upon arriving back at Arendelles castle gates. He dismounted his horse and began giving out orders to all the guards. "I want any and all extra men searching for Princess Anna she has gone missing near the base of the north mountain!"

"You lost the princess." one of them questioned. "Queen Elsa is going to be enraged you lost her sister." he added.

Anger boiled up inside him as he got closer to the guard. "We will find Princess Anna if it kills us, now go before I tell the Queen that her guards are insolent and don't listen to their captain." he began in an angry whisper. "I will find the Princess if I have to tear apart every house, shop and building in Arendelle."

The captain pushed the young guard away, walking up to the castle he entered the Queens room. "Queen Elsa, I have some very terrible news for you..." he gulped. "I went to retrieve Anna to find she was missing. We don't know if she is alive or not but I have many many guards looking for her at the moment."

This news made Elsa sit right up glaring with malicious eyes at the captain of the guard. "You lost my sister!" she screamed enraged. "You lost my sister!" Elsa screamed again. "I told you I would make you suffer if you didn't bring her back safe and unharmed but yet you don't bring her back at all!"

"Guards!" she called. "Bring your captain down to the prison cells I shall deal with him later, he is responsible for whatever happens to Princess Anna and if she is dead I want to be able to punish him properly."

Elsa slowly got out of bed and stood.

"Queen Elsa please you are still very weak, you must rest." Edith pleaded.

"Rest?" she questioned. "Rest!" Elsa spoke for the second time in an angry voice her face almost red. "My sister is missing, she could be hurt and you want me to rest?" walking over to the wardrobe she put on her blue gown. Then turned back to the doctors. "Have everything ready for Anna's return and make sure that you are prepared for the worst."

Elsa felt slightly dizzy but she felt her powers growing stronger, and with every step she took, it seemed that her anger only grew. "You two guards, I want you outside the castle gates, you are no longer needed in the hall."

They seemed to be very slow, nodded and then walking at a turtles pace. Elsa scrunched her face in frustration and annoyance. "Now!" she glared pointing in the direction they were to go.

Elsa walked around the castle, giving orders and making sure the things she asked for we're done right. Soon she stood before a room of people. The new captain of the guard, the head of the cooks, maids and servants. A few royal advisors and Arendelles scribe.

"My sister, Princess Anna has gone missing. While looking for a way to help me when I was sick she travelled to the North Mountain and journeyed to the heart of a cave at its base." breathing deeply the Queen clenched her hands so hard that they were beginning to turn red.

"I have the doctors on stand-by and every available guard is on duty. All ships and shops are being searched the North mountain and the forest below are being searched and the homes in the village are to be searched tomorrow at first light."

Elsa looked around the table of her Royal court. "Captain, any and all suspicious character is to be brought to me for questioning, lock them up in the cellars so that I may speak to them."

Elsa turned to the scribe. "Go into Arendelle and take the name of every person as the homes are searched tomorrow. Catalog everything that may seem suspicious."

"Queen Elsa." one of her Royal advisors began. "This plan of yours seems a slight bit intrusive, wouldn't you agree?"

"My sister, The Princess of Arendelle is missing and you believe it is intrusive! She did everything she could to help me! You better believe I will to all I can to find her."

Queen Elsa turned around on the spot and neared the door without looking back she raised a hand. "Royal court is dismissed you all have your orders now follow them." she spoke in a strict tone.

Taking a deep breath she turned before exiting the room. "I expect you to find my sister or you will all answer to me."


	15. A Malicious Plan

Chapter 15

"You're never going to get away with this." Anna hissed in the direction of the dark figure.

"I wouldn't worry so much about us Princess, it's you I'd be concerned about. Nobody knows where you are, and they never will."

Anna glared at the man. "Elsa will never let you take over."

He laughed and continued working at a table with his back facing her. "I've told you before, the Queen can either watch her sister die." he paused a moment. "Or give up her title as Queen."

Anna jerked forwards and tried to pull away. "You are despicable! She has responsibilities she would never put Arendelle in danger!"

"Possibly." he spoke with a questioning tone. "But give it some time, she will be desperate for you. She will think you are dead and once she finally sees you again. The Queen won't be able to resist." the man turned and lit a lantern smirking in the low light.

"The guards will Kill you if you threaten me in front of them." Anna glared.

The deep voiced man sighed heavily. "You think I don't know that?" he questioned in a mysterious voice. "I may be cruel but I am not stupid."

He held up a note. "When the time comes this note shall find its way to the Queen. Shall I read it for you." he asked.

"Queen Elsa, We have your sister Princess Anna captive. Today we offer you a choice. Come to this address and come alone. If you disobey these rules we will have your pathetic sister killed. The Princess shall be returned to you mostly unharmed if you give up your title as Queen and leave forever. "

Anna pulled against the ropes that kept her tied to the wall. Closing her eyes The Princess hung her head, there was nothing she could do she was trapped. Elsa would be forced to make a choice and Anna had no doubt she would save her. But she had to convince her sister to save Arendelle instead. The kingdom would be left in chaos if these men were left to rule. They would take over and the people would fear for their lives.

"Elsa will never agree to let you rule Arendelle."

He slowly neared Anna and held the lantern close to her face. "You're beginning to get under my skin Princess." he grumbled in his deep voice. "Do I need to make you silent, or will you do that all by yourself."

Anna glared but she didn't say a word. Her arm ached from where the man cut It, but her mind flooded with ways she could get revenge once she was out of this dark pit. Slowly the Princess fell asleep and when she awoke she saw that her surroundings had changed. It seemed she was in some sort of cellar.

"Ahhh it awakens." A new man laughed one Anna did not recognize from the day she was captured. The ropes were off her wrists and feet but metal bars and ugly men stood in the way of her freedom.

A lantern hung on a hook just outside the cellar and she could see the ugly cut in the lighting. It did not look as terrible as it felt. The cut barley drew any blood, but it stung more than anything.

"If you are caught you'll be Charged with treason, torture, kidnapping, and attempted murder!" Anna screamed.

The man who spoke earlier along with the deep voiced man came over to her. "You are here because you are important to the Queen, and we need the two of you gone, consider yourself lucky we decided to let you both live." the new man snarled.

Anna backed away trying not to show the terror that flickered in her, trying to conceal her emotions.

"I hate you." she whispered.

The two men just laughed and one opened the door to the small room. "You should make yourself comfortable Princess." he began forcing her into a corner of the room. "You're going to be here for a long time." he smirked and Anna turned her face away from his and tried to shove him away. But he was much to strong for her to move.

"Feeling weak?" he asked backing up the sudden movement causing Anna to fall to the ground. Anna caught a glint of silver in his pocket. If she could just reach it she might be able to get out.

Reaching for the blade the Princess stretched her arm out but it was much too slow and the deep voiced man caught her and twisted her arm back.

"You're a feisty one aren't you, always got a fight in you yet your much too weak to do anything significant." he shook his head. "pitiful." he whispered disappointed.

Anna stayed down on the ground. There was no way she could get out, not like this anyways.

"Have you fed her yet?" the new man asked, Anna had only seen his face once but he was the ugliest out of all of them.

The deep voiced man sighed. "No.. I'll feed her tomorrow she's only been here a couple of days she can take a few more hours without food."

Luckily this room had a tiny bed. Anna crawled in and pulled up the paper thin sheets. She missed Elsa and wondered if she was okay. She wondered if anybody was looking for her. Curling up she cried silently hoping the men outside the door wouldn't hear her, she would not let them know she was getting weaker. She could not let them break her spirit, Anna held onto the hope that someday she would be found, or she would escape.

The Princess awoke to a loud noise she soon discovered that one of the ugly men were banging on the bars of her little room.

"Wakey Wakey Princess." he snarled. Laughing hysterically "Your sister is looking for you, she has the entire guard out searching. Once she knows there's a way to save you she won't be able to resist."

Anna sat up. "You are wrong, Elsa is not going to put Arendelle in danger, she'd never let you goons sit on the throne. If Elsa hates anything it's foolishness and you are the most arrogant fools I've ever had the misfortune to meet."

The man opened the door slammed a tray down closing it quickly afterwards. "Eat." he spoke to her in a stern voice.

Anna stumbled out of bed, a glass of warm water and a bowl of some sort of mush. She was sure even the prisoners held in the castle ate better than this.

Shoving it away Anna crawled over to the side of the room and leaned against the cold stone wall drawing her knees up and wrapping her arms around them. She rested her chin in between her knees. Breathing deeply to try and keep herself from crying again. Yet despite her efforts it did not work.

"The Princess is getting weaker and the Queen is growing worried about her." the deep voiced man smiled.

"We need to give it some more time. Once the Queen has given up." the ugly one suggested

"How long do you suppose that will take?" he questioned

"A month, maybe a few but we must wait until she is absolutely desperate."


	16. Acts of Treason

Chapter 16

* * *

Nothing it had been days and and still. Elsa was nowhere closer to finding Anna. The homes were searched, every last one the forest and the mountain were searched for hours on end. Shops were turned upside down the Princess was still nowhere to be seen. Elsa was growing restless she was on edge and angry most of the time.

"Queen Elsa." The Captain sighed. "We have searched for days and your sister is nowhere to be seen, we believe the Princess is dead if she has been out in this cold with no shelter or buried in the snow somewhere, I am not sure that she could have survived."

Elsa glared with wide eyes stalking over to the man. Narrowing her eyes into a disapproving look she backed him into the wall. "I made you captain after the previous one lost my sister! Would you like me to do the same to you as I did to him?" she asked. "Or are you going to find her!" Elsa breathed heavily. "Because I do not tolerate fools!"

The Queen backed away and turned around beginning to head down the hall. She wanted to go look for Anna, but with the threat of the attackers it was too dangerous. She had to stay in Arendelle and protect everyone.

Elsa made her was down the staircases and into the castles courtyard. She walked over to a group of three guards standing by the gates. "You three." she spoke in a strong bold tone.

"I have a very special job for you..." she paused for a moment. "the abandoned mines... Find a map of all the tunnels I want them searched."

"Queen Elsa... You can't honestly think..."

Elsa locked her eyes on the three guards. "I am your Queen, and I told you I want them searched! We have looked everywhere and I want all possibilities examined." the Queen narrowed her eyes. "Do I make myself clear?"

The three men nearly tripped over each other as they ran to get into the castle to look for the maps of Arendelles abandoned mines. Elsa breathed relieved for a second she put her hand on the castle gates. Which had been locked for their safety. Yet Anna left to find a way to save her, even though she might get hurt.

Closing her eyes the Queen wished more than anything she could go out and look for Anna, but if she too were put in danger the threats facing Arendelle might go unsolved. Elsa felt heavy and her small form fell to the ground she sat with her back against the gates.

Thoughts racing through her mind.

'how could they lose my sister, how could they only send her out with one guard, what if she didn't find me?'

But one thought was present more than any other. 'What if I don't find her, what if my sister is dead'

Elsa wasn't alone long before a few servants came out and suggest she come inside. They were all very concerned for the well-being of their Queen.

"You'll find your sister, your majesty we know you're doing all you can." Kaiden looked at her sympathetically as she stood. Elsa didn't look at her she kept her eyes closed and head turned in the opposite direction.

"If I was doing everything." she whispered in a soft tone, one that depicted she had been crying. "We would have found her by now." Elsa finished still not looking at the girl in front of her.

"Queen Elsa." She said softly speaking to her in the most concerned tone she could manage. "You are doing the best you can."

"My best is not enough." Elsa replied loudly in quite a strong tone. Spinning around so that she now faced the girl her eyes wide open.

Elsa walked inside slowly she looked around the frozen courtyard. She didn't mind the cold weather or temperature. But everything made her think about how her sister was doing. Was she safe from the weather? Was she starving or exhausted. Maybe she was dead and Elsa dreaded that more than anything else.

The Queen walked up the stairs breathing deeply. She was angry and sad at the same time. Frustrated with the guards and the fools who could not locate her sister. Horrified that they wanted to give up on the Princess.

As she neared the top of the grand staircase she heard some voices around the corner.

"The Queens emotions are clouding her judgement, we need more guards keeping her safe and less searching for a dead girl."

Elsa stopped in her tracks and kept listening to the voices speaking.

"She won't have it, Queen Elsa is adamant about finding her sister."

"I really don't want to be the one to tell her, we think Princess Anna is dead and that we should stop searching."

Elsa's heart pounded rapidly How could they stop looking. They would just lie to their Queen. She was the one who got to decide what happened, this was her Kingdom.

"You." she said storming towards them. A look of shock appeared on their faces. "Don't play games with me I heard you talking about lying to me! Stopping the search for my sister!"

The nervous guards exchanged worried glances. "I am the Queen of Arendelle and I decide what happens around here. You are to listen to my orders and I told you to search everywhere in Arendelle! To look at every possibility!" Elsa was enraged. "Anna is your Princess! You want to give up on her!"

"Queen Elsa please..." one of the guards begged her.

"No! " she began cornering him into a wall freezing his body until he was no longer mobile. "If I do not tolerate one thing it is foolishness and to defy your Queen is an act of treason!"

* * *

Please leave a review! I'd love to hear what you think!


	17. An Evil Plan

Chapter 17

* * *

Anna didn't know how long she had been held for she usually was left alone in the dark quiet room where they held her.

"The Queen is growing desperate, she's acting out in anger... Of we're lucky they might just kill her for us." one of the men laughed.

Anna listened carefully she needed to hear this. Moving as close as se could towards the voices, she breathed lightly listening to the men as they spoke of what was happening outside in Arendelle.

"Do we really need the Princess? Can't we get rid of her?"

"No, no." the deep voiced man told the other in a strict voice. "that wouldn't be good. It might spark suspicion and we don't want that... We must stick to our plan."

"Do we still send the Queen this letter?"

The man thought for a moment. "No, we shouldn't. I have a better idea, the next time the Queen asks for everyone to gather at the castle we shall bring the princess to her. Make it public... Give her an offer she won't be able to refuse, stand down from power or we will kill Princess Anna."

Anna gasped and was horrified, she knew Elsa could never make that choice... Unless she gave up her title Anna would die. Not only did they still intend to force the Queen to make this choice. They now wanted to make a spectacle of it... Instead of speaking to her in private they would bring Anna to her at the castle.

"ELSA WON'T EVER PUT JER KINGDOM IN DANGER!" Anna screamed at them in the darkness.

Feet scuffled on the floor and footsteps got louder as the men approached her. "Got a little eavesdropper don't we?" he laughed.

"We have seen how much love you and your sister share, she is growing angry and desperate because of you. Elsa would give up Arendelle in a heartbeat to save you... don't you know that Love is the greatest weakness..." the man smirked and held the girls chin laughing lightly.

"Pathetic girls." he murmured under his breath. Princess Anna pulled away and dug her nails into his arm. "My sister will eliminate you, she will destroy you, because you threaten everyone here and Arendelle is in danger The Queen will not take your punishment lightly."

The man grabbed Anna's wrist and threw it away, he was much stronger than her. "You foolish girl, we will not be punished, or taken captive... If anyone will die it will be the Queen... Don't you know what shes done?"

Anna shook her head, of course he didn't. She had been locked up here for many many days. "No, I... I don't know.." she stammered nervously.

"Your precious sister is a monster, she's growing evil and murderous. She's killed people for their disobedience. Frozen them to death, and shattered them, she keeps some as statues in the garden."

Anna grew even more horrified as the man began to speak. She couldn't believe what he had said about Elsa. "No, no." Anna replied in tears. "No, Elsa would never do that, she's good. My sister is no monster."

Standing above the princess the man could only laugh. "I am telling you the truth and when we take you to see your sister... You will see how evil she has grown, how she hates the people of Arendelle. It will be easy for her to give up this pathetic kingdom for the only thing she cares about..." the deep voiced man paused for a few moments. "You."

Leaving Anna he slammed the door and left the princess to her thoughts.

Anna had moved and was curled up into a corner. Thoughts traveling through her brain faster than the speed of light. She wondered if what her captor said was true, that Elsa really was evil.

The Queen really didn't care about Arendelle anymore and was killing people and freezing them to death. Terrorizing the village and striking fear into the hearts of the kingdom's citizens. Tears ran down her face at a steady pace, she didn't want to believe her sister was a monster.

Anna continued crying until she fell asleep in the corner of the room, laying on the stone cold floor. When the Princess awoke she was in the same position and no light filled the room. There was only darkness surrounding her, and she thought about when she would get to see the light again.

It was mostly her and her thoughts that day. Until she realized everything was quiet for much too long. No voices or whispering and laugher from the men who captured her. Anna took this as her chance to escape.

She found the door of the room she was being kept in, it must be locked. Trying to pull it open kicking it, anything to get out before anybody returned. Many failed attempts later Anna sat down in frustration and buried her face her hands.

Devastated nothing had worked despite her efforts. The princess drew her knees close, she only wanted to get back to her sister.

"Princess" rang a voice as a light grew from the distance the man neared her and hung the small lantern outside the cellar. "The Queen has grown restless in the months you've been gone. She is angry, the guards have asked her to quit the search for you once again."

Anna stood and travelled towards the light source. "Elsa may have her concerns but she will not give up her title for me." Anna lied, she knew that Elsa would save her, give up Arendelle and her title as Queen.

"That is where you are wrong Princess, your sister is weak and Pathetic. She is losing the kingdom as we speak, soon the citizens of Arendelle will rise against her. Give you to her in exchange for the kingdom and a way out of Arendelle will be like a gift. So long as the people don't kill her first."

Anger rose up inside the Princess, not only had she been here for months, but they treated her terribly. After a while she grew hungry and ate whatever they gave her.

Then man stared at her for the longest time. "Weather you like it or not Princess the Queen is a monster, she's a murderer and our offer is one she will never refuse."

* * *

Please review I love them more than anything. Thank you to my reviewers I love you so much! This story will probably be about two or three more chapters.


	18. The Queen's Task

Chapter 18

The Queen sat alone in her dreary room. The skies a miserable grey, dark clouds lined the sky as a steady snow fell from the clouds. Signing as she gazed out at the world the Queen was struck with a terrible sadness.

Sad her sister had been missing for far too long, that the guards had not been able to locate her. It had been many months since the attacks on Arendelle and get sisters disappearance.

A soft knock on the door sounded. Turning her head around slowly as the large white doors clicked open. The captain of the guard stood facing her. "Your Majesty." he bowed.

"The search for your sister has gone on for many days we've been unsuccessful in gathering any information."

"I am aware." Elsa replied in a cold tone.

"we must consider our options." he trailed off slowly

"options" she questioned outraged. "captain." Elsa paused raising her voice. "There are no options you will not stop searching until my sister is found or I will replace you with someone who is willing to do so."

The captain looked at her and sighed deeply. "As you wish." He replied shutting the doors and leaving the room.

"insolent." she hissed under her breath.

Elsa got up and walked over to the only portrait she kept up, one of her and we sister a few days after the coronation before everything went amiss.

"I will find you Anna a promise." The Queen whispered softly to herself.

Elsa wondered if her sister might be dead he wanted her to be alive desperately but Anna had been missing months and with the snowy cold weather, the princess may have frozen to death somewhere.

Now walking over to the doors he opened then and gracefully walked down the hall out into the courtyard and toward the castle gates.

"open them." Elsa demanded.

"Sorry, under current conditions nobody is allowed outside the gates."

Narrowing her eyes she glared. "I am the Queen of Arendelle." she paused a moment. "Let me through."

"No exceptions, you will have to take it up with the captain."

Elsa moved closer to the gate keeper. "I have ultimate power here, if you do not open these gates you will find a new job."

The guards exchanged worried looks and opened the gates for her. He walked into the snow covered land. Determined to find her sister. Elsa trekked back to find where he had been when she was attacked all those months ago.

Hoping to fid the Woodshed Anna had found her in if she had truly been captured by the attacks she might be there. Yet Elsa had her doubts if the guards couldn't find her why would she be able to.

More than anything she felt broken and angry. Depressed about the thought of never seeing her sister again. Angry at the guards for not being able to find Anna.

It seemed as though Elsa had been trudging through the icy snow forever when she came upon the old woodshed. Pulling open the door the Queen found nothing, with her hear skinning she took a seat in an old stump that had been left there. Burying he face in her hands she cried softly.

"I'm Sorry Anna" she whispered quietly. Lifting her head she caught sight of something quite strange. It looked as if somebody has just been here a pile of wood was neatly stacked agains the wall unused and quite new looking.

Elsa stood and moved the wood revealing a latched door. Pulling on the black handle she saw a set of stairs leading down into the darkness with a deep breath of air the Queen pulled her cloak closely around her and began receding into the dark tunnel.

It was damp and musty smelling in the old tunnels. Elsa figured it must have been an old escape route from the mines.

It was quite dark and considerably difficult to see once she adventured deeper. Before long the passageway at the end of the tunnel was lit by a single torch. A few more steps and Elsa found herself in a small room with a wooden table in the center chains on the wall, it was quite frightening down here, Elsa had not thought anybody would actually be here.

"Hello?" she called nervously.

"Elsa?" she heard a desperately weak voice call from further down another tunnel.

The Queen quietly made her way down the dark passage until she ran into iron bars.

"Anna!" she was so relieved to hear her sisters voice. "Anna are you okay?" Elsa gripped the bars with her hands and froze them until they shattered. What she saw astounded her. Anna was so small her clothing tattered and filthy. Elsa wrapped her cloak around her younger sister.

"let's get you home." she smiled

Supporting her injured sister Elsa helped her into her feet.

"you found me." she whispered.

"of course." Elsa replied. "I love you The Queen paused for a moment. "I'm so sorry it's taken so long after months the guards never found you, I thought I might try myself... If only I had come sooner..."

"No, no plead don't blame yourself it's not your job to come find me." Anna breathed out weakly.

"you came to find me, you went out and got this for me." she looked at the crystal hanging around her neck. "if it wasn't for me you'd be okay." Elsa spoke with a deep sadness to her voice.

"But you would've died Elsa, without that you'd have been dead." The Princess said in a hushed tone.

"were both okay now. I'll get you back and you'll feel better soon."

Elsa was fully supporting her weak sister and soon after they got outside Anna began to speak.

"is it true what they told me?" The Princess Questioned.

"is what true?" Elsa asked curiously.

"Did you really kill people? freeze them to death?"

Elsa looked guilty she glanced at Anna with fear and remorse.

"yes Anna I did ever since I got better things changed. They said the magic I have was tuning on me. I used it so often after years of concealing it, and that I wasn't used to it."

"it froze your hear and because of it you turned cold..."

The Queen nodded. "Maybe do Anna, but what about now? I don't feel cruel or evil now..."

"You came for me, and you found me! You've displayed and act of true love."

Elsa smiled "let's go home." Elsa paused. "so I an fix what I've done and so you can get some rest."

The Queen walked quickly to the castle her sister leaning on her stumping along. "Elsa please slow down." Anna spoke breathlessly.

"I can't... I cant walk so fast..."

"okay Anna, we are almost home." Elsa assured her, soon they approached the castle gates and the two guards standing outside let then in right away. Elsa carried her sister into her room setting her comfortably on the bed.

"you're safe now Anna." Elsa smiled quite exhausted from the trip.

The Queen called for the doctors who tended to her sickly sister. Elsa sat in a nearby chair and soon fell asleep.

"Elsa?" a sleepy voice called.

Opening her eyes she found Anna sitting upright in the bed. A soft low of moonlight shone through the room.

"Hey." she responded rubbing her eyes. "You feeling any better."

"Not really, I've been locked up for months... Will you take me out in the morning?" Anna Questioned.

"I don't know Anna." Elsa hesitated. "you're still pretty weak..." she trailed off.

"please Elsa?" Anna begged.


	19. Shut Out Again

Chapter 19

Elsa sat with Anna in her room. "Last time I saw you Elsa, you were dying..." she breathed softly. "I'm so relieved to see you're still alive. That the Captain got that crystal to you in time..."

Elsa lowered her head. "I locked him away, after he came back without you." The Queen paused for a long time and then sighed deeply raising her head slightly to meet her sisters gaze.

"Anna I did many terrible things while you were gone, and while I wish I could fix them all. I cannot, I hurt a lot of people."

Anna smiled weakly. "Elsa, Arendelle will forgive you."

The Queen looked away from her sister. "No, I made them watch me while I ended lives, I made an example of those who I believed to defy me in front of the entire Kingdom."

The Princess took her sisters hand and squeezed it tightly. "Elsa I forgive you, for what you've done... I know why you did it... Just let them know, everything will be alright."

Faking a smile Elsa drew in a deep breath closing her eyes in deep thought. "I don't forgive myself, How can I expect them to forgive me." She dropped her sisters hand and stood up turning away. Starting to leave the room she stopped at the sound of Anna's voice.

"Elsa, please don't leave, don't feel like you have to hide there is no need to be ashamed of yourself."

"Anna leave me alone." The Queen replied in a hushed tone. "I don't want to talk to you right now."

"Elsa I just got back and I'm concerned for you..."

Elsa didn't bother to look back. "You need to rest anyways, you're very weak I'll join you for lunch in a few hours."

The Queen silently left the room after that and began walking out into the hallway. The curtains were all closed and the windows shut. Slowly arriving at her room Elsa pushed open the large white doors and sat in the corner staring out into the Kingdom below.

She could hear nothing, there was no joy in the village. No music or dancing, once again Elsa felt that the kingdom of Arendelle feared and hated her.

The sky outside was dreary as always. She felt sick to her stomach, even though she'd managed to locate Anna and bring her home, Elsa felt empty and cold. A soft flurry of snow began to fall from the sky, at a slow pace. The Queen watched as it started to gather on the ground picking up quicker and quicker... at first she thought it could be because of her, then Elsa realized it was just a natural snowstorm.

Elsa sadly walked to the door after a long time of sitting in solitude, she strode gloomily to the dinning hall and sat across from her sister. Not making eye contact.

"Elsa, you don't have to be ashamed of yourself." Anna told her once again. "You wanted to fix things, this is your chance."

The Queen didn't speak, she had nothing to say to her sister, she didn't want to say anything so Elsa sat in silence and let Anna do the talking.

"Elsa I love you, and I'm worried for you... I'm still pretty weak and you don't seem to be doing very well."

"I'm fine Anna." Elsa mumbled under her breath in a stern tone.

Anna's heart sunk, she felt as though nothing could be done to help Elsa. No matter what the Queen couldn't be persuaded into doing anything. Getting up Anna looked as if she were about to cry the Princess walked over to her sister.

"Please, Elsa... I'm so worried about you. You won't talk to me, you're concerned about not being forgiven and people hating you. You're shutting me out again. Please you just came back into my life and I don't want to lose you again."

A shocked look appeared on the Queens face for a moment. "I'm sorry Anna, I just don't think you're ever going to get the sister you want."

Turning away so she didn't have to face her sister. Elsa almost let a few tears fall herself before noticing Anna had left back to her room, she left soon afterwards, neither girl touching their food.

"Edith?" Anna questioned, back in her bed all cozy under the blankets. "I'm worried about my sister..."

The woman smiled. "I know, I'll check on her but right now I need to worry about you... How are you feeling, you'll be weak for a while... I don't suggest getting up more than once a day for a few hours I would've rather not had you leave to see your sister at lunch today." Edith warned.

"I need to go see Elsa, she doesn't think that anyone will forgive her, she made some bad choices and now she hates herself for it... I want to show her that people won't hate her... She's the Queen, Arendelle used to love her."

"Anna." Edith put a hand on her shoulder in a comforting manner. "Queen Elsa, did many horrible things, she hurt a lot of people and I've heard many are horrified at her behavior they seem to be ready to act against Elsa, they don't know you are here yet, but I think they'd expect you to do something about it."

Anna looked at her scared, teary eyed and frightful. She snuffled softly and her breathing hitched for a moment. "I love my sister I would never hurt her, not for anything. I gave up everything and risked my life to save her... I need her Edith. I can't let them do anything to her. Elsa deserves to be Queen." Anna paused. "She's a wonderful Queen."

"My dear Princess, the people of Arendelle fear Elsa, they do not know of the circumstances. They do not know you're alive... most thought you were dead."

Anna looked away, crying tears running down her face. "But Elsa is not Evil, she wouldn't hurt anyone."

Edith sighed. "Princess Anna." the doctor paused. "Elsa has been very cruel while you were gone. I've told you this twice now. She killed people, hurt them, made an example of them, all in attempt to make Arendelle fear and obey her... She executed those speaking of committing treason." Edith spoke over Anna's soft crying.

"But she regrets it, my sister is so sad all the time. She never wanted Arendelle to fear or hate her."

Edith checked over a few more things then gave Anna a couple of medications and a cup of hot tea with some herbs in it. "I'll get somebody to bring you some food, you must start eating properly again."

Edith left and walked to Elsas room not even bothering to knock she opened the two large doors. "Elsa?" she questioned softly spotting the Queen her head resting on one hand, looking out the window at the miserable weather outside.

"Your majesty, Princess Anna is very concerned about you... She's in tears over you actually." Edith walked closer speaking in a comforting tone.

"Go away." Elsa murmured.

"My Queen, I must let you know how important you are to Princess Anna, if it weren't for you she never would've been found..."

Elsa turned her head around quickly. "No, She would have been safe, if I just died from the attack like I was supposed to. If Anna didn't save me she would be alright."

Elsa cried softly after she turned away and hid her face. She was so afraid of what people would think. The Queen wished to avoid them entirely.

"look everything's going to be alright, you're sister is beginning to do better, I'm sure she'd love to see you."

"I said go away, I have no intention to see Princess Anna or talk to any of you. I just want to be alone and think about what I've done."

Forcing Edith to leave Elsa returns to staring out the window. Her heart felt very heavy, as she remembered all the lives she took, all the happiness she tore away from the kingdom of Arendelle. All of whom had no idea were completely oblivious as to why.

Elsa had been heartbroken after she learnt her sister disappeared and was most likely captured after trying to save her life. The kingdom of Arendelle had not known Elsa had gotten so sick, they didn't know Anna let to find a way to save her.

She stared out until her sister came bursting through the door. "Elsa, please don't shut me out again... I need you."


	20. Sisters In Silence

Chapter 20

~Sisters in Silence~

* * *

"Come here." Elsa instructed keeping her attention focused on the window, gazing upon the outside world.

Anna slowly made her way towards Elsa and sat close behind her, a long silence loomed over the girls until Elsa sighed deeply.

"Look outside..." she said her voice ringing with sadness.

"Elsa, there's nothing there." Anna looked over at her, but Elsa wouldn't make eye contact with her sister.

"Exactly." Elsa paused. "Months ago when everything was alright, before the attack. There was music in the streets. Singing dancing, the people of our kingdom were joyful. They loved us and looked up to us. Now because of what I've done they fear me." Elsa seemed broken she spoke in a soft voice almost near tears.

"Oh Elsa... You don't have to be afraid." Anna put a hand on her sisters shoulder. "Elsa I will always be here for you... Nothing can take that away."

Anna expected Elsa to turn around but she didn't the Queen kept silently to herself. "Elsa, I'm here for you, we don't have to talk... But I'll be here."

The Queen nodded and smiled to herself. "Thank you Anna." she whispered softly.

The girls sat in silence for many hours, thinking staring out the window. Anna read a book at one point. Even though her sister wasn't in the mood to speak, Anna wanted to be there for her.

Elsa was lost in thought, she thought about how Anna was taken, after trying to help her. How the guards even after months of searching failed to find the Princess.

If she had gone out herself earlier, Anna would've been found sooner, she wouldn't be so sick, the Princess would not have been injured or starved. Elsa had so many regrets, she made multiple bad choices on many occasions, with time the Queen hoped she could fix them all.

Elsa turned around to see her sister had fallen asleep on her bed. Elsa walked over in a solemn state and pulled the blankets over her sisters tiny frame. "I'm so sorry Anna, I'm so sorry I let this happen to you." The Queen sat on the edge of the bed and brushed stray hair from Anna's face. "I promise I will find whoever did this to us. I will make them pay for what they've done to our kingdom." Elsa assured the sleeping girl.

The Queen was visited by a few doctors, checking up on Anna while she was asleep, and Elsa knew they were sent to tend to her as well, the she had heard the captain of guard tell a few people he thought their Queen was unwell. Truthfully Elsa felt horrible, her heart was heavy with the weight of the world, it ached in pain.

Being the ruler of a kingdom meant she was supposed to put her people before herself and her family, she was supposed to protect them and keep them safe. But during the recent crisis Elsa only remembered being consumed by the thoughts of showing her power to the people who defied her.

Edith came up to Elsa during one of her visits. "Your sister is doing well Your Majesty give it some time and let her rest. The Princess will be her usual perky self in no time."

The Queen didn't respond and Edith took an opportunity to sit and speak to her.

"Hey, I know you've made some mistakes, but I do believe Arendelle will forgive you, I forgive you, everybody makes mistakes and does things they later regret, But only you have the power to change what you've done and make things better."

Edith left with those words leaving the two Royal sisters in silence. Elsa

Soon fell asleep herself curled up in the chair by the window

Anna, moved slightly and rubbed her eyes sitting up in bed. "Elsa?" she questioned. Glancing around the room she spotted her sister still glued to her spot in the chair sound asleep. Anna brought her a blanket weakly stumbling as she made her way to the chair to drape the warm blue cloth over her sister.

"Elsa, I'm so sorry I'm so sorry you have to go through all of this, I really did try to get back to you. I wanted to, but I knew I couldn't get back fast enough to save you, so I had to let the Captain go in my place he was faster he could get there sooner."

Anna admitted everything, she hoped her sleepy sister somehow heard her but it was dead silent in the room. She had barely spoken a word with Elsa since her return to Arendelle castle.

The Princess looked around Elsa's room. It was quite different most of the portraits had been taken down. Except for one, a painting of the two of them. Anna smiled softly looking up at the portrait hanging on Elsa's wall.

Other than that the Queens room

Remained quite dull and lonely a few books stacked on the table one of them was a book of Arendelles history. Anna flipped through the pages of the book quickly looking at all the events that occurred, during the attack on her sister, her own disappearance. Elsa's reign of terror on Arendelle.

Anna was almost in tears as she read what Elsa had done, every death recorded. Every public announcement every example, how could her sister be so evil. The Princess slammed the book down after thinking about it. Anna loved her sister more than anything and the choices the Queen had made in the past were not entirely her own.

Edith came in again to check on Anna. "Princess, you're awake!" she smiled surprised.

"Yes." Anna replied in a hushed voice. "I'm fine really, it's Elsa i'm worried about she's so distant, I wantgo talk to her and comfort her... Would you please check on her. I need to know everything's okay."

Edith nodded silently and walked over to Elsa who was still curled up and asleep in her chair. "She looks fine Princess, just give it some time and she should be well once again. I think she is still quite shocked about what she's caused in the kingdom while you were away."

Anna's heart sunk she hated seeing Elsa overcome with so much pain.

"Elsa?" Anna called softly nudging her lightly.

The Queen groggily awoke to the sound of her sisters voice, Elsa took a few minutes to make herself fully aware of her surroundings. She soon saw her sister in front of her, tears in her eyes.

"Anna? What's wrong?" Elsa asked eyes widening in concern.

"I hate seeing you in such pain Elsa it hurts my heart. I love you, and I can't stand to see you like this."

Elsa breathed softly. "It's going to take some time for me to heal Anna, to understand what I've done and to make sense of everything."

Anna nodded slowly, her tears didn't stop they kept falling from her face. "Hey... Don't cry." Elsa wiped tears from her sisters face. "I'm never going to shut you out again, I just found you and I'm incredibly overjoyed you're alright."

"Alright." Anna breathed choking back tears a long silence fell upon the girls as Anna tried to calm herself down, Elsa never spoke a word to her. Until she caught sight of Arendelles History book open on the table.

"You've read it." Elsa closed her eye speaking in a heartbroken tone. She turned her head away from her sister. Exhaling softly "So you know what I've done to the people of Arendelle."

Anna wanted to speak but no words came to her mind, thoughts flooded into her head by the millions but she just couldn't bring herself to say anything to her sister. So the Princess sat there in silence.

"Anna, I was hoping you would never find out how cruel I was, I didn't want you to think I was evil." The Queen still failed to face her sister as she spoke. The sadness present in Anna's eyes made her feel even worse about all she had done.

"Elsa..." Anna began. "I don't nor I have I ever believed you to be evil, I know it's really difficult for you right now... and I want to help you, but..." Anna breathed in deeply. "I just don't know what to do." she finished exhaling.

"Stay with me." Elsa replied.

"Of course." Anna told her reaching for Elsa's hand. Then Queen turned to Anna as soon as she felt her touch. "Anna?" Elsa questioned trying to force a small smile. "What you've done for me to this very day, is beyond what anyone should ever have to do, I am so grateful, to have you as a sister."

Anna smiled "Elsa, I would go to the ends of the earth for you."

The two girls sat together in silence for a very long time. Until Anna began feeling unwell. Elsa brought her to the bed to get some rest and instead of retreating to the dreary chair by the window she slowly walked out into the hall.

People gave her looks, some ignored her. But others obviously heard she was no longer dangerous and greeted her sweetly. Elsa walked through hallways and down the grand staircase, meeting the Captain of the Guard.

"My lovely Queen, what may I do for you today."

"Tomorrow I want the kingdom to gather for an announcement, assure that there are guards in and around the crowd. The people who attacked me captured my sister are still out there I want to ensure the safety of everyone." Elsa's voice wavered slightly thought her speech and she wondered if she was ready to address Arendelle again. But she had to sometime, and the Queen figured sooner rather than later was the best option.

The Queen went to her study to begin writing and figuring out what she was going to say when she addressed her kingdom tomorrow after many hours Elsa came up with a few things she wanted to say. Placing the paper on her desk and breathing a sigh of relief she returned to her room to check on her sister.

Anna was standing by the window and after a few minutes Elsa walked over to where the Princess was standing, grabbing both her sisters hands she shut her eyes tightly and drew in a large breath.

"I'm ready to make an apology to the people of Arendelle."

"I will be right beside you. The entire time." Anna smiled brightly.

* * *

Originally I was going to cut this chapter out, but I added it anyways. also thank you to IDRF who has been leaving me incredible reviews!


	21. First, Forgive Yourself

Chapter 21

~ First, Forgive Yourself.~

* * *

Elsa dropped Anna's hands and looked down. "I don't know what to say..." Elsa admitted.

"Just say whatever comes to mind, make the apology true. Don't write out a speech. They'll believe you if you seem, nervous or even unprepared."

"Why is that?" Elsa breathed out.

"Because, apologies aren't meant to be scripted like your formal addresses as Queen, you have to speak from your heart Elsa..." Anna smiled sweetly looking at her sister, she could tell Elsa was nervous. Her sister was shaking slightly where she stood.

"Anna?" Elsa looked at her seriously. "I don't know what I would do without you, you've never doubted me, not once. Not even when you knew all of the horrible things I've done."

"Elsa..." Anna began softly in a hushed voice. "I know you, and I know you would never be so cruel unless something was forcing you to be. In this case, your magic was turning on you. The properties of the Ice Crystal saved you from death, but your heart was still frozen... You grew cold and cruel... That's not your fault."

Elsa recollected the memories, her near death experience was hazy and the only memories she had were a blur. One moment she was practicing magic, the next so near death and then she was terrorizing her Kingdom.

"Maybe I should wait." Elsa spoke up after a long period of silence. "Maybe I'm not ready to apologize, maybe." she spoke softly "Arendelle isn't ready to forgive me."

Anna made sure Elsa was looking directly at her. "Find it in your heart to forgive yourself Elsa, once you do that you'll be ready to apologize to Arendelle."

The Queen nodded "Anna, the people I killed, they had families... if somebody did that to me would you forgive them?"

Anna looked at Elsa, of course she didn't want to answer. How could she forgive someone who killed her sister? Yet the Princess knew what her Sister wanted to hear.

"Yes, under the circumstances. I could try." she hesitated.

"You're a bad liar." The Queen insisted. "You'd never forgive someone who hurt me." Anna noticed Elsa was getting worse, she was coming up with every senario that would prevent the people of Arendelle from forgiving her.

"Elsa, it doesn't matter if a few people don't forgive you. Some will, what matters is you address you kingdom and let them know that you are aware your past actions were wrong and unjust."

"You said I have to forgive myself first." Elsa paused "But I don't, Anna I don't forgive myself for what I've done, and I don't think I ever will. It's my fault those people are dead! I didn't have to kill them! I didn't have to hurt anyone. Anna, I chose to harm those people and I made it quite clear I wasn't afraid to do so to anyone who defied me."

"You aren't the same person you were then Elsa..." Anna insisted. "Remember coronation day? and remember when you were able to reverse the eternal winter?"

"Remember what you said to me? If you could tell your past self one thing?"

Elsa searched through her memories and sighed deeply looking at Anna. "Everything will be okay, you don't have to be afraid." The Queen repeated. "I do remember, but..."

"But nothing Elsa, you told me you were ready to apologize and I Believe you can do it, I'll be right by your side the entire time."

Elsa guided Anna over to her bed and sat down taking both of her sisters hands. "Its going to be hard for me, I'm nervous, and I don't want to do this... But I know I have to, I want to apologize. I'm just so afraid that..."

Anna looked and her sister broken-hearted. "Elsa, you don't have to be afraid... You know you don't have to be afraid, at first you were afraid to let everyone see your magic but now its all okay, the same thing applies to this. It might seem frightening to apologize at first but once you've done it. It will be like a huge weight lifted off your shoulders." Anna smiled looking at Elsa meaning every word she spoke. "You will feel so much better after."

A long silence filled the air, Elsa heard everything Anna said and went over the words in her mind again and again. Knowing she had to apologize sometime, and now was probably as good a time as any. The Queen also determined she needed to feel relieved again. To feel like everything was going to be okay.

"Okay, I'll try my best Anna." Elsa finally spoke. "I'll try to forgive myself and I will make that apology tomorrow."

Elsa walked Anna to her own room and helped her get comfortable. "you've had a long day, the doctors are coming in to check on you shortly. You've been up so much their worried about you."

Anna laughed lightly. "I'm fine Elsa, just a little underfed and dehydrated. I'll be better soon."

"I know, but tomorrow is a big day, especially for me, and I really need you by my side." The Queen said sitting on the edge of her sisters bed. Looking down at her.

"I will be Elsa." Anna yawned sleepy curling up under her blankets. Elsa waited until her sister was asleep to leave which was mere minutes after she spoke those last words. Elsa got up silently and left the room, leaving the door open ever so slightly. Before returning to her own room.

Elsa paced back and forth for a long time debating what she should say at her address tomorrow. She tried to plan out what she was going to say, but nothing came to mind. Stressed and exhausted the Queen laid on her bed not even bothering to change out of her clothes or get under the covers as she fell fast asleep almost as soon as her head it the pillows.

* * *

Thank you to IDRF and creatorofchaos for the reviews! They are wonderful and make my day!


	22. The Queens Address

Before we begin I would like to thank everyone who has followed/favorited and reviewed this story. It's become one of my most popular stories so far, I hope that you take a look at my two new ones that will be coming out if you liked the tone of this one. So if you've ever done anything for me thank you do much.

* * *

Chapter 22

~ The Queens Address ~

Elsa woke in the morning a soft light filtered in through the Windows as the curtains had not been completely shut. She slowly got up, a new dress hung in the wardrobe, one that had been made for her weeks ago but she'd never bothered to wear.

The Queen soon met her sister, and the two stood outside the balcony doors. "Anna... I Can't do it, I don't know what to say."

"Elsa, speak your mind and don't let the fear of not being forgiven get to you... I still love you, and I know you aren't a bad person."

Elsa opened the doors and slowly walked out to the edge putting her hands on the railings. She overlooked the Kingdom of Arendelle. Citizens gathered in the castles courtyard, most started up at her fearful. The Queen took a deep breath and spoke.

"Today I come to you, with wonderful news. My sister, Princess Anna has returned to us." Elsa looked back and Anna came out the faces in the crowd lightened and most applauded happy about the return of the Princess.

"I have one more announcement." Elsa paused breathing she played with her hands folding them and unfolding them. Anna eventually grabbed them, and looked at her sister. "Come on Elsa, the worst you can do it not try." The Princess whispered.

"I now that what I've done since my sisters gone missing was wrong, and I've had a hard time finding the right way to apologize to all of you." The Queen breathed.

"I hurt people and sentenced them to death, and I know that hurt you, as much as my sister being gone hurt me." The Queen paused once again and looked down at the people each one staring at her, some looked at her without emotions others seemed sad, and a few still seemed to be angry.

"I know some of you may never forgive me, but I hope you someway find it in yours hearts to forgive me, for the unspeakable things I've done."

Elsa finished Anna came up right beside her. "I knew you would do it."

The people of Arendelle were silent for a long time and Elsa grew worried. Soft snow started falling around her. "Anna, it didn't work I don't think they forgive me."

"Elsa... Maybe their just trying to process things."

The Queen returned to face her people. "Months ago, you heard of the attacks on Arendelle, you know of our current state of crisis. Ships in and out of the kingdom have been banned. Not only has this resulted in us not being able to gain enough resources for trade but, it means the attackers who nearly killed me, and the ones who had taken the Princess are still here. I want nothing more than to find who did this to our kingdom."

One of them looked angry he moved from the crowd and shouted. "Maybe you would've caught them if you weren't so busy plotting to kill everyone you thought defied you!"

Some nodded agreeing others looked at the people who at spoken like they were going insane.

"If you weren't so concerned with yourself you would've been able to fix it!" another yelled.

Elsa backed away, but Anna pushed her forward. "Anna please I've had enough." she said softly turning to her sister for a moment.

"Elsa, you have to make them believe you, you've already apologized yes, but maybe speak with more emotion."

There was angry yelling from below, nobody had gotten hurt yet and the guards had no need to step in yet.

"Silence!" Elsa yelled over the noise. "Yes I know, I know what I did was wrong, and I have yet to forgive myself. Days ago when I was angry with the guards for not being able to find my sister I went out myself, and... I found her. Now, I know it's asking a lot for you all to forgive me, for what I've done... because the people who've done this to my sister and I... I truthfully don't think I could ever forgive them." Elsa spoke her voice shaking.

"Because what they did was intentional, what I did was not, standing here today I regret what I've done more than anything... and if you can't give me your forgiveness, please give my your respect. All I can do is try, what you choose to do with my words is your choice."

There was silence over the kingdom until a happy sound filled the air. Elsa was quite surprised to hear it, people cheering, clapping claiming that they had their 'Good Queen' back.

"I knew you could do it." Anna whispered.

"But Anna, we still have a major problem... The attackers probably found out I have you thy won't return to where you were again... They are out there and Arendelle is drastically low on resources. I'm afraid that the people will get sick if we don't find a solution soon."

"People of Arendelle I request one final task of you. Please look out for anything and do keep safe, the people who have attacked us are still in our midst. In our current state of crisis, where neighboring kingdoms refuse to trade resources because of the threat. I ask that we try out best to continue to conserve as much as possible. Please inform the royal guard if you find or see anything that may lead to the capture of the attackers. Thank you, you are dismissed please leave return home and keep safe."

Elsa and Anna returned to the castle hall seated in the dinning room. The selection of food was small, they were running out. "Elsa i am worried, I know you're under a lot of stress but this needs to end. The kingdom is starving."

"I know." The Queen replied "I've tried reaching out to other kingdoms but ever since ships have been banned from docking or leaving Arendelle we haven't been able to."

"Then fix it you're the Queen." The Princess insisted.

"It's no so simple Anna." Elsa looked at her plate, she didn't feel like eating she was too sick with worry. But having little to no food made her realize that she should really try to eat it anyways.

"What do you mean Elsa? Just give them permission to let the ships leave."

"Anna, I can't risk that, the attackers could leave and I would put other kingdoms in danger. I would also risk the chance of more attackers possible trying to reach our kingdom."

"Elsa people are starving, people are growing worried its almost time for spring and were supposed to be ready to plant more crops, grow food get resources! We have nothing left Elsa! We were supposed to be ready for a crisis!"

"We used all of the emergency supplies when I froze the kingdom! We were staring to gather more but ended up using them."

Anna looked at her sister she could see how stressed out Elsa was. "You put your gloves back on." Anna noticed. "Why."

"I'm stressed." The Queen breathed frustrated. "It gets harder to control when I get too emotional, it's safer this way."

"Im sorry." Anna told her softly. "I'm stressed too... I'm scared and I don't know what's going to happen to us."

"I'll figure something out Anna, I promise we will catch whoever did this to us. I'm not going to let anyone starve nobody's going anywhere."

"Your Majesty, the village has run out of food, there is nothing left. The last of it was gone today, everyone is wondering when the next vessel of resources will dock in Arendelle."

Elsa sighed. "There is little we can do, our resources have run low. We've used everything Arendelle has, even If the ban was lifted nobody is going to help us..."

"What do we do?" Anna stood up from the table and joined her sister. Elsa was silent for a very long time, Anna kept looking around hoping an idea would come up sometime soon.

"I'm sorry Your majesty, but we have to do something. You are the Queen and there are choices you must make. I just hope you make good ones from now on, Arendelle is counting on you." With those few words he left and the sisters were standing side by side.

"Elsa whats wrong?" Anna asked her sister, the Queen seemed quite melancholy. She didn't make eye contact with Anna.

"Anna." Elsa breathed. "I have something important I have to tell you. It's not easy for me and it might not be for you either. It's been a last resort for a long time now and I hoped it wouldn't come to this. But now I think I have to do it. It will save our kingdom."

"What is it." Anna questioned.

"Come with me."

Elsa led her sister up the grand staircase and down the hall into her study. She sorted through papers on her desk until she found an envelope with a golden seal, already broken.

"This is our solution." The Queen announced. Handing it to her sister. "The contents on this envelope could bring our kingdom our of it's current crisis."

* * *

Let me know what you think! Thanks to CreatorOfChaos, IDRF and Aggregate Dragon for your wonderful reviews which brighten my day!


	23. A difficult Proposal

Chapter 23

~ A Difficult Proposal ~

* * *

Anna opened the envelope and read the letter inside her heart dropped she was astounded.

"Elsa you can't be considering this. How do you think it's a good idea?" Anna asked.

"I don't like it, but it's better than having my kingdom starve. It's a sacrifice I have to make. This will let us gain resources, and our forces will be stronger we can finally capture the people who have attacked Arendelle."

"Elsa, I don't want to see you commit to something you're not going to be happy with."

Elsa grabbed her sisters hands and smiled softly, she tried to be happy but it just seemed fake. "I'll be okay Anna, I must make choices that will create a better place for people to live. Being the Queen is wonderful, but I have difficulties too. There are many things that people just don't realize."

Anna sighed. "This is terrible Elsa, this is beyond what you should have to do."

"Anna..." Elsa trailed off

"Elsa you can't, he tried to kill you, we can figure something else out please don't do this I don't want you to be unhappy with your life."

Elsa sighed sitting down at her desk Anna stood in front of her. "There is nothing left to do Anna, we can't wait any longer, as soon as I confirm

We will receive help and the people will be okay and so will you."

The Princess looked at her sister. "But you won't be!" Anna raised her voice. "Please Elsa don't do this! I can't stand to see you so unhappy and this will make you miserable."

Elsa closed her eyes. "I know Anna." she said solemnly. "Stop." she paused looking up ever so slightly. "I have to"

"You're the Queen, you don't have to do anything. Nobody can order you around! Elsa! There are other things we can do I know there are lets figure them out I know we can do it!"

The Queen wasn't nearly has cheery as her sister she sat with her hands over her face stressed out and exhausted. "Anna." Elsa spoke in a firm tone. "Please, just stop." she asked. "I'm going to do this."

Anna sighed crestfallen. "You're really going to do this? You'll be miserable Elsa..."

"I'm going to do whatever it takes to reestablish my Kingdom."

Anna sighed. "I do not believe it, is there nobody else you can ask?"

"No, everyone else is too afraid to come here, either because of me, or because the guards allowed for both members of the Royal Family to be attacked and nearly killed."

Anna sat down in one of the chairs near her sister and crossed her arms. "This is so unfair!"

Elsa breathed out and drew a deep breath in holding it for a long time. "I know it's unfair Anna, I'm really sorry." Elsa knelt down in front of her. "Arendelle will be safer and the people of our kingdom will be happy again."

"Elsa I want you to be happy. You've come so far and now we are just going backwards."

"My decision is final Anna." Elsa spoke in a stern voice as she stood. "I'm going to accept the offer."

Anna was silent. "You never think of yourself! You only think about what you have to do!"

"I am the Queen! Anna!" Elsa called out frustrated with her younger sister.

"Elsa, this one choice will make you're entire life miserable not just a few days or a year but your entire existence."

The Queen looked at her for a moment she turned to a guard who had come when he heard all the yelling. "Please take my sister to her room, I want to be alone."

Anna was escorted away and Elsa sat down in the chair with the letter in her hands. She had received it a few days prior to Anna's arrival. It wads deal, to 'unify' the kingdoms and 'Assist Arendelle'

* * *

Elsa, Queen Of Arendelle.

It has come to my knowledge that your kingdom is in a time of crisis and that Arendelle is running out of resources for trade as well as for their own use. We offer our resources under the condition that our kingdoms are unified under the rite of marriage .

Sincerely

The Queen and King of the southern isles.

* * *

Elsa sighed and put the letter aside. She rubbed her eyes and stood walking gracefully to the window and looking out. The world was dreary and the few people who loomed around outside walked slowly and without purpose.

Elsa imagined herself where she would be in a few weeks. She imagined how she had been treated before, how it was likely not to change. Anna was right she would certainly be very unhappy with her life.

"Elsa!? Elsa?!" a voice in a panicked tone woke her, it was then she knew that she must have fallen asleep at some point. "Elsa, I know you want the Kingdom to be happy but..."

"Anna." she began very strictly. "I told you enough is enough I've made my choice."

"Do you really think they want him as their king?" The Princess questioned her sister looking curiously into her eyes.

The Queen thought for a long time. Finally she breathed a sigh of relief. "Maybe not." Elsa was torn over her decision she knew that she may be miserable and maybe the people of her kingdom would be too. But they wouldn't be starving and the would be safe.

"Elsa." Anna took her hands. "We will find another way, how long do we have until you need to send a reply."

"Anna, I'll give you a week at most we need food, resources Arendelle is in crisis we have to bring the kingdom out of this difficult time and quickly."

Elsa paused and for the longest time both girls just looked at each other.

"If we don't find another way in one week I'm going to accept the offer."


	24. A Princess' Concern

Chapter 24

~ A Princess' Concern ~

* * *

Elsa stared out the large window in her study. It was a new day in the kingdom the dark grey still loomed over Arendelle.

"Elsa." Anna opened the door slightly and peeked in her sisters room.

The Queen didn't turn around but greeted her sister taking small steps Anna crept towards Elsa. "I don't know what to do Elsa, I've looked into possible solutions but nothing has come up yet."

Elsa turned to face her sister instead of her usual braid she wore her hair up, her light blue dress was gone and traded for a dress of deep purple and green. The Queen had taken to wearing her two blue gloves again. Even the Princess took notice to the Queens current state of misery. "Anna I'm dreading having to be married, to someone I know doesn't care for me, somebody I know has harmed us in the past."

Anna looked at her trying to understand. "Elsa, it's been a few days we still have time to find an alternate solution."

Elsa closed her eyes shaking slightly. "No Anna we don't, not anymore."

The Princess looked at her sister confused. "What do you mean?" Anna Questioned. "Is something wrong?"

"The first death due to starvation occurred today. A small child died... I've accepted the offer from the Southern Isles, I knew you wanted to help me but... I couldn't let this go on any longer."

Anna's heart sunk she thought that there were still a few days left for her to try and think of an Alternate solution to end Arendelles crisis.

The Queen remained silent as she exhaled deeply and walked to her desk. Papers were piled up high, various objects scattered around it. Elsa began writing a notice letting the people of the kingdom know what was happening, that help was on the way.

"Elsa." Anna strode to the front of her sisters desk and placed her own hand over Elsa's. "Please."

The Queen shook her sisters hand off. "Anna, I made my choice." Elsa began looking up from her writing. "I've done many terrible things, I'm

Not going to let anyone else die because of me."

The Queen returned to her work in silence and Anna left the room her was hung low. The Princess was growing extremely worried for her sister. Elsa had seemed miserable for days, it had been a long time since she had seen the Queen truly happy.

"Princess Anna, you look sad, is there something I can do for you."

Edith, one of the castles doctors smiled softly walking over to Anna. She was very kind hearted and had been with the girls through so much.

"I'm really worried about Elsa, she's miserable, Edith. I don't know how to help her."

Edith walked into the library with Anna and the two sat down on a couch. "what seems to be the matter Anna? What's gotten you so concerned?"

"Elsa seems to be getting worse. She wears her hair up again, she's wearing darker clothes and she's started wearing the gloves again. I'm worried about her. She was doing so well with coming to terms with her identity and now... Now it's like she's just gone back in time."

Edith looked at the disheartened Princess. "Anna." Edith took her hand. "Be there for your sister, she needs you now. You don't have to speak, just listen to her and she will tell you what is worrying her the most eventually."

The Princess smiled "Thank you Edith." Anna stood up. "I'll let you know if Elsa's condition gets any worse."

Elsa wrote in her study notices to the Kingdom of Arendelle announcing her wedding, and marriage to the Prince. She sighed reading over it, clearly unhappy with her choices.

"Elsa?" The Queen heard her sisters little voice call.

"Anna, I don't want to hear about how you think I'm making the wrong choices."

"Elsa all I want is to talk to you." Anna admitted getting teary-eyed. "I'm really concerned for you and I just want to know how you feel, I want to help you get through whatever path you choose and I can't do that unless you share your thoughts with me." Anna was crying now, she was incredibly worried

Elsa wrapped her arms around her younger sister. "Oh Anna don't cry." The Queen spoke softly. "Don't cry, I'm alright, just a little nervous." She admitted softly. "It's going to be just fine we can get through it."

"Elsa you're going to be stuck with him for the rest of your life I'm worried you'll be miserable."

"Anna." Elsa began softly. "Please." The Queens voice got very quiet Anna could tell she was almost crying. "I don't want to talk about how I'm going to be miserable for the rest of my life..."

"Tell me why you're worried Elsa, you can't keep it all inside it's going to eat away at you, tell me please."

The Queen pulled out of her sisters embrace and tears already stained her cheeks. "I'm worried about being married, about how Arendelle will react. I'm worried for my safety and yours last time he was here both of us nearly died."

Anna listened not taking her eyes off her sister for one moment.

"I'm worried for you Elsa, I want you to be happy with your choices. You shouldn't have to make ones you aren't comfortable with. I know you have responsibilities as Queen. But there is a line that has to be drawn. If this is going to make your entire life miserable." Anna took a deep breath and exhaled loudly slowly shaking her head. "Then Elsa." she paused. "Don't do it."

The Queen was still teary eyed looking at her sister. Her tiny red haired sister, Anna was still recovering from her time in captivity. She was starving Elsa could tell and Arendelle had no food left, the last of it was used up a day ago.

"Anna." Elsa looked at her, her voice shaky and unstable. Half crying the Queen glanced at her with despair. "Anna, people are sick! Dying! Starving, and it's all because my forces aren't strong enough to overpower them. Or even to find them, and when I lost you I turned evil and the kingdoms surrounding us were far too afraid."

Anna shook her head and turned away. Heading for the door Elsa wouldn't change her mind, tears ran down the princess' pale face. "Elsa." she spoke softly. "You have to realize that not everything is your fault."

She left the Queen standing there, and closed the door. Her sister had shut herself out again, and she was afraid. Of her magic, what people would think of her, the Queen was fearful again and Anna was concerned that this time there wouldn't be anything that she could do to reverse the damage, or pain that her sister had gone through. Anna was afraid the Queen would be trapped in her misery and fear forever.


	25. Unlikely Royal Visitors

Chapter 25

~ Unlikely Royal Visitors ~

* * *

Elsa was in her study, she felt worse than she ever had before on this day. Soon she would be married, only to live in misery under the rule of a king. One she was sure would not be fair to her. One she was sure the people of Arendelle would not approve of. But choices had to be made quickly before anything bad happened. Elsa had waited far too long to accept the offer. Had she accepted sooner, nobody would be starving, sick or dying.

The Queen glanced outside her window. A ship sailing in the distance towards Arendelles docks, with it a new life awaited one that Elsa dreaded.

"Your Majesty, the Prince shall be here shortly the ship has been spotted. You and Princess Anna are required to be in the courtyard to meet him."

"Very well." Elsa spoke in a monotonous voice. "You may go now." she told him. Returning her attention to the outside world. Spending the last few moments of her sweet freedom looking outside was almost a waste, yet Elsa stood in silence instead dreading and fearing the many days to come.

The Princess had put on her dress, very similar to the one she wore on Elsa's coronation day. She had her red hair pinned up neatly. Walking cautiously down the hallway she ran into The Captain of the guard exiting Elsa's study she smiled softly and caught the door before it closed.

"Elsa?" Anna questioned creeping in the Queen didn't even pay her any attention. "Elsa please." Anna spoke up once again nearing her sister. Walking closer and closer until she was right behind her. The Princess put a comforting hand on Elsa's shoulder.

The Queen kept quite a professional stance not turning back to face her sister. She kept both her eyes on the ship in the distance sailing closer and closer to Arendelle.

"Anna." Elsa breathed out after a long time. "I'm afraid."

Anna walked around so she could look her sister in the face. "It might not be that bad."

"Anna, I don't want to be married to anyone, let alone him! The only reason I accepted this offer was because my kingdom is in a terrible crisis. It's gotten so bad and I can't let it go on any longer."

Elsa walked away from her sister. "Anna, please leave me alone I just can't be around anyone right now."

The Princess sighed she just couldn't take it anymore. Elsa was getting worse she talked less, hardly left her room. Worked more, Anna had not had a normal conversation with Elsa in a long time.

"You're shutting me out again!" Anna yelled at her leaving the room. "You're turning into exactly who you were before you became Queen. You shut people out and you're afraid of everything!"

"Get out Anna!" Elsa walked to her. "I said I didn't want to talk."

Anna shook her head and breathed out exhausted and disappointed with her sister. "What's wrong with you."

The Queen closed her eyes whispering softly. "Please just leave Anna"

Anna left Elsa in her room and did not see her until both girls went down to the docks. The Princess opened her mouth to speak, a bright look on her face but with second thoughts Anna closed her mouth and kept her words to herself. The happy look fading away and her head turning from her sister. The walk towards Arendelles docks was silent and lonely. Even though Elsa and Anna were walking inches from each other.

The two Royals arrived at the docks as she ship was sailing in. "Elsa..." Anna breathed softly as a soft snow fell. The Princess grabbed her sisters hand. "I'm here for you, everything will be okay."

Two men got off first as the ship finally docked. Then a man probably around Elsa's age came walking down. Except neither girl knew who he was.

"You're majesty, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I am Prince Erynn of the southern Isles." The Prince bowed to her respectfully. Anna looked over and saw her sister was at a loss for words.

"We were under the impression that your youngest brother was being sent here."

Erynn looked at Anna with an Incredibly serious face. "You haven't heard? Prince Hans has been missing for months. We have no idea where he went. After what he did to Arendelle we had him locked away. We would never send him back."

Elsa walked between the two. "Months?" The Queen Questioned. "How many months exactly?"

"About five." Erynn replied softly looking back reminding the men he brought to be careful with all the resources he brought to Arendelle.

"There are two more ships coming, full of resources, and men to help Arendelle fight against the people who have attacked both the Princess and their Queen."

"Prince Erynn." she paused drawing a breath "Anna." Elsa stated in a stern, powerful voice. "If we may return to the castle I would like to hold a meeting of the Royal Court. I would like to see you both there."

Anna looked at Erynn as Elsa began walking away. "Your sister is she..."

"No, she's just nervous about being married to you. I mean, she thought she was going to be married to Hans and she told me she was scared for her life but of course she is the Queen she has to protect Arendelle." Anna rambled on, having to catch her breath at the end as she had lost it from speaking so fast.

"I see." Erynn stared at her. "Elsa seems very..." he trailed off softly

"Very what?" The Princess questioned.

"Afraid." The Prince replied in a fearful tone.

Anna sighed deeply. "Elsa hasn't been doing well, most people in the Kingdom are starving, the first death occurred a few days ago... The people who attacked her and captured me still have yet to be found." Anna told him as the two walked up to the castle.

"Why haven't her guards taken care of it." Erynn questioned stopping for a moment. "It shouldn't take this long to find someone."

"Well, it was Elsa who found me, after nearly three months, the captain of the guard was ready to give up the search so my sister went out herself." Anna explained stopping as well, she spoke looking up at the Prince he was quite a bit taller than her.

"it sounds as if they almost did not want to find you." Erynn suggested. "I mean three months..."

Anna looked at her wearily she scrunched her face up deep in thought. "You're right, Elsa found me in a few hours..."

"Something is wrong Anna, very wrong. Arendelle may be in a lot more danger than we think."


	26. The Elimination Round

Chapter 26

~ The Elimination Round ~

"The Princess has been retrieved from the cellars by Queen Elsa, what are we supposed to do?"

The leader of the men stepped forward. "The Queen is to marry a Prince, their wedding is when we shall make our move. We just need to get Anna, I know Elsa will never let her sister die. Not for a title, she will give up Arendelle in a heartbeat."

"Our forces are outnumbered, there aren't many of us left." a dark haired man spoke.

The council leader frowned. "We will take Arendelle and once we do, I will execute them both and this new Prince! Now go, there is much to prepare for if we are to eliminate the Royal sisters.

"Of course, your majesty." The dark haired man nodded and the members of the small council left the dark room.

* * *

The royal council sat around the table. The Queen, Princess Anna, the Captain of the guard, the Queens Advisors and Prince Erynn.

"As you may know, Arendelle is not free from crisis. The southern isles has sent us resources on the condition I am married to Prince Erynn. But our kingdom faces a great threat." Elsa sighed

"Whoever attacked me, whoever took my sister and killed those people in the village are still out there and they have acted again." Elsa looked down at the table.

"Before I went down to the docks this morning I was informed six people we murdered."

Anna could tell Elsa's voice was shaking, she knew her sister was afraid of what was happening and that she felt she had no control over it.

"Something isn't working! Something has to be done to fix this! I will not let anybody else die!"

Erynn stood by her. "My Queen, I have many men coming to assist you whatever you need they are at your command."

Elsa nodded. "I am thankful for your presence in Arendelle Prince Erynn."she looked up at him and breathed out slowly. "But I am fearful still."

"Elsa." Anna stood up and faced her sister the Queen had a terrified look on her face she was shaking slightly. "Are you alright?"

"Hmm?" Elsa questioned as if she hadn't been paying attention. "Oh fine Anna, just fine."

"Queen Elsa." Erynn interrupted the sisters conversation. "I currently have all my men looking for the people who have attacked you and your sister. They've been searching the village and the forest, around the north mountain as well."

Elsa exhaled loudly slightly relived a little weight lifted of her shoulders. "I am truly grateful for your assistance Prince Erynn, But right now I need some space to breathe, all of this is a lot to take in. I just need some time alone." The Queen left the room and proceeded down the hallway. Concealing herself away in the study.

* * *

The leader of the council looked around at his men training and getting ready. "We killed six of the Queens people today. She is slowly breaking, once we force her to hand over the kingdom and kill Princess Anna Elsa will be broken and vulnerable and we can watch her, decent into misery." he laughed loudly.

"When the time comes do whatever is takes but remember the Princess is mine, I'm the one who gets to Eliminate her, right before her sisters eyes."

A few smirks grew on the faces of the other men. "We are stronger than my Brother and once we reach those gates on the date of his marriage to the Queen, he will be so stunned he won't know what to do."

Hans looked over his men. "Soon it will be us who will rule over Arendelle, we can finally come out, we can finally stop hiding and we will Eliminate anyone who gets in our way."

There was cheering from the men for a while before Hans left them and everyone went back to work. He looked down at his advisor. Both were standing at a distance overlooking The Kingdom of Arendelle. "Soon, everything shall be mine, and nobody will be able to overpower me."

* * *

"Elsa?" Came the Princess' small voice just as it had many times before. Elsa was in her usual spot looking out the window.

To her surprise Elsa turned back and greeted her. "Anna, I was hoping you would come find me." The Queen spoke smiling softly as Anna approached her.

"Are you scared Elsa?" She questioned. Looking up at her elder sister. "Because I'm terrified for you, if anything happened to you... I don't know... I just don't know what I would do."

Elsa smiled down at the worried Princess. "I'm going to be just fine Anna, everything is happening so fast now, the attacks have gone dormant for a long time and now, six people are killed. It's just got me on edge."

"We're safe though aren't we? They can't get to us here." Anna asked a worried tone filled her voice causing her question to come out all shaky.

"No." Elsa smiled sounding quite confident. "You are safe here and I won't let anything bad happen to you. I only ask that for now you don't leave the castle no matter what." The Queen paused. "And I do mean no matter what, even if my life depends on it Anna."

The Princess looked appalled. "But Elsa..." she protested.

"You know what happened last time." the Queen stated in a quite serious tone. "I mean it Anna, do you promise. You won't leave Arendelle Castle no matter what."

"I promise Elsa." Anna sighed with a look of disappointment etched on her face.

"Good, I have so many things to worry about at least I will know you are safe." Elsa smiled wrapping her arms tightly around her sister. She smiled. "I've been wanting to do that for so long, I've missed you Anna I'm sorry we haven't been able to spend much time together."

"It's okay Elsa." Anna replies quietly. "You've been through so much."


	27. Heart to Heart

Chapter 27

~ Heart to heart ~

* * *

Elsa stood alone on the balcony overlooking the kingdom. The mountains were dark under a navy blue sky, streaks of purple danced across the early morning skies and a chilly wind blew past the Queen. As she looked upon the drear world she ruled over. A small place where fear ran wild and magic made the impossible reality. The Queen closed her eyes, a few tears ran from her face. The protection and well being of the citizens living in Arendelle was supposed to be her job. In the past few months she had done a horrible job of it.

Terrorizing citizens, making example out of people. Memories came flooding back mixing in with new ones. Pounding in her head like a terrible migraine just waiting to feel relief. The stress levels had gotten to her in the last few days, and now was just one of those times she wished that being Queen was someone else's job.

Elsa stayed outside for a long time watching as the light filled the air taking over the darkness. Colors of pink and orange now filled the sky taking over from the dark purple that was once there. Stars disappeared and the moon left making way for the sun.

"Elsa! Thank goodness I've been looking for you forever!" A cheerful voice came from inside the castle. Anna stepped out on the balcony with her sister. But the Queen did not reply to her younger sibling instead he remained silent. Still as a statue, not bothering to even acknowledge her sisters presence.

Anna scrunched her face in confusion and took one of Elsa's hands. "Elsa?" she called speaking with concern. "Elsa is there something wrong?" The Princess asked trying to establish eye contact with her elder sibling. But Elsa did not even reply to this, she remained stoic looking out at her kingdom. The Princess sighed deeply and walked so that she was right in front of the Queen. Taking her sisters other hand Anna began with a deep breath.

"Elsa, you've been out here for hours, please tell me if something is bothering you." Anna explained noticing her sister had been crying. The Queen got very sad when she was under too much stress and Anna knew that Elsa had a lot to deal with at the moment. She knew Elsa had lost sleep over things, and even though the recent arranged marriage to Price Erynn had brought extra resources into Arendelle. Elsa barely touched her food.

"Elsa." Anna breathed out trying to express her concern. "I know you're stressed, but I'm worried for your well being. You must take care of yourself." She looked slightly upwards Elsa had now made eye contact with her, but she didn't speak a single word to the younger royal. Anna relinquished some of the tension on her grasp. Slowly pulling her hands away from her sisters.

The Princess looked down a moment and a few tears fell from her eyes. "Oh Elsa, everything will be okay, why can't you realize that?" Anna mumbled sadly and began walking away from her sister.

"Anna wait." Elsa called when the Princess was already inside she turned around and began walking in the direction of her sister. "Anna please, I'm... I'm just so stressed, there's the wedding and the attacks, council meetings, the Royal Court, the distribution of resources to the families of Arendelle." Elsa breathed out shaking her head slightly the stress was really getting to her.

"We always get through it, I know we will. Every time one of us has been in a difficult place." Anna paused taking a moment to hold both of the Queen's hands again. "We always solve it together and I will be here for you, through everything. There is nothing I won't do for you Elsa, you know that." Anna looked into her sisters teary eyes with a soft smile.

"It's been a hard year for Arendelle Anna, since I've been Queen everything has gone wrong. First I send the kingdom into an Eternal winter, I put your life in danger. I nearly died myself, and as a result you're life was in peril again. We don't have any idea who did this, nor who is leading this movement against us. I'm supposed to be married in a short time and-"

"Elsa." Anna cut her off noticing snow falling around them. "Stress and worry don't solve anything, I know we can get through this. Start with one problem and don't stop until everything is solved, instead of thinking of everything, look at one problem at a time."

Exhaling slowly Elsa began to speak. "Anna." she started in a hushed tone. "I honestly do not know where I would be today without you. You are the reason I've gotten through so much." Elsa paused. "You give me hope." The Queen teared up and held her sister tightly wrapping her small pale arms around The Princess' tiny frame.

Anna hugged her sister back. "That's what sisters are for Elsa, we give each other hope. There is always hope for a brighter future we just have to work together to make it happen and sometimes it's a little more difficult than it was intended to be."

Anna had been so worried about Elsa at least now she knew the thoughts and problems that were troubling her sister. She knew about all the stress that came along with being in charge of a kingdom and making sacrifices for the good of everyone.

"Elsa, from now on if you are having a difficult time with anything please ask me for help. I love you, and I want nothing more than to be here for you when you need it most."

Elsa was astounded at how her younger sister was able to handle things with such maturity, and she admired her willingness to do anything for the people she loves. "Anna." Elsa looked directly at her. "I am so proud of you, sometimes I wish you were the Queen instead of me, I wonder about it every night. If it would have been different."

"Elsa, you're a wonderful Queen and I love being a Princess. I wouldn't want my life any other way." the Princess stated with a cheerful tone. "You have made so many sacrifices for Arendelle, some I do not even know If i could make had I been faced with those choices."

"They aren't my choices Anna, I have to do it. If I did not accept the marriage offer, people here would have died..." Elsa paused Exhaling softly and walking over to a couch sitting down and folding her hands in her lap. "And all of it would have been my fault."

Anna shook her head Elsa had been under much more stress than she should be but her continued self pity had begun to set her sister on edge. "Enough Elsa! Enough of thinking everything that goes wrong it your fault!" the Princess breathed out. "Please! Elsa you have to know that some things are out of your control. Just stop feeling sorry for yourself all the time!"

The Queen looked up at the angered Princess and shook her head slightly. "Those attacks never should have happened." Elsa replied. "I Should have been more concerned with the people of Arendelle than my own safety..."

"Elsa it isn't your fault you were attacked and got sick, it's not your fault the magic you have is unstable. Please stop feeling so bad. It breaks my heart to see you in such pain." Anna told her, sitting next to the Queen on the small couch. "I love you Elsa, you're the only family I have, and when you're sad it hurts me too."

"Anna? I'm supposed to be the Queen." Elsa cried her breathing growing unsteady. "I'm supposed to protect people."

"You've protected me." Anna smiled changing her position to look into her sisters eyes. "You risked your life to find me." Anna reminded holding Elsa's hands. "You've done so much for me Elsa... If you weren't here, if you weren't the Queen. I don't know what I would do."

Elsa sighed wiping away tears from her face. "You'd get by, you've done so much for me." The Queen paused sniffling softly. "You risked your life for me many times and I know if anything would ever happen to me, you would make a beautiful Queen." She smiled looking right at her sister.

"You say that to me all the time." Anna giggled smiling back. "But you know what I've never heard you say once? Not even once have you told me you were proud of something you've done, Elsa you only remember the terrible things you've done, the things that have gone wrong." Anna explained. "You never tell me about what you think you are doing right."

The Princess' face grew from cheery to a more compassionate expression. "Believe in yourself Elsa, you've done so many things for Arendelle." Anna told her gazing into her sisters teary eyes she spoke with such compassion it only made the Queen cry even harder.

"Anna, I've failed..." Elsa began in a worried done, her breathing unstable as she tried to catch her breath from all the sobbing.

"You brought back summer, you saved me Elsa, you solved so many issues involving the recent attacks. You choose to get married to save Arendelle from starvation and you proved you had the courage to apologize to your kingdom." Anna breathed out in a tone of astonishment. "Elsa." She started softly keeping a tight hold on both the Queens hands. "You, are an amazing Queen and do not let anybody tell you otherwise." The Princess finished.

For a while the two girls sat in silence just being beside her sister seemed to make Elsa feel better and for a little while The Queen was able to forget about all the stress that had been weighing her down. Anna moved closer to Elsa and put an arm around her. "Don't be afraid that you aren't good enough for anyone else. As long as you are confident it what you are doing, nobody's opinion really matters."

To this the Queen didn't reply. "I'm not afraid Anna, I just don't want to disappoint people." Elsa breathed softly her voice barely a whisper if Anna had been any farther away it probably would have been inaudible.

"Elsa, you have never disappointed me, I am so proud of what you've done." Anna told her breathing softly In and out. The Princess bit her lip and closed her eyes in thought she had never seen her sister like this and was unsure of what to say.

"Anna, I let you sit in that horrible underground prison for months, when I should have focused more on you, and less on hurting people!" Elsa snapped raising her voice.

The Princess shifted further from her sister. Her eyes watered slightly and she hung her head low letting tears fall from her eyes. "Why won't you let this go! Why won't you leave it in the past! You keep holding onto your bad memories Elsa you are letting fear and guilt rule your life."

Elsa stood from the couch and moved towards her sister she knelt on the floor and took Anna's wrists moving her hands from her face. "Anna, I can't let it go, I can't just throw away the past everything I've done isn't going to go away and I need to fix it."

Anna pulled away. "You have fixed it Elsa! You found me and you apologized to Arendelle! You agreed to get married just stop with all this self pity! I want my sister back" The Princess raised her voice almost yelling. Her strong tone filled the air and Elsa stood and stepped back. Her heart dropped as she set her gaze upon Anna.

"I'm not going to ask you again Elsa, you don't seem to want to talk me."

The Princess stood and headed for the door her sister just wouldn't rest. Elsa blamed herself for everything, and Anna had enough of it, just as she thought she was getting somewhere with the conversation. Elsa had to bring up her failures again.

"Anna wait." Elsa spoke up as her sister put a hand on the doorknob. The Queen walked over to her and stood in front of her sister so she couldn't leave. "I know Its upsetting to hear all of this. That I'm not proud of anything I've done. But Anna I'm just so devastated and right now I can't see the light. I don't know what I'm doing and..." Elsa breathed. "I'm terrified."

Anna sighed deeply and put her hands on her sisters shoulders. "You have nothing to be afraid of Elsa, I know you're having a hard time I get that you're scared but no matter what happens I am always here for you. I will help you, all you have to do is tell me what you really feel." Anna smiled and Elsa forced one of her own. Through all the fear and stress, she reached out and hugged her sister tightly for the longest time.

"I love you Anna, I don't know what I would do without you." Elsa whispered softly.

"I love you too, Elsa."


	28. Garden of Fears

Chapter 28

~ Garden of Fears ~

* * *

Anna smiled looking up at Elsa, the two girls were standing in the Garden. Although everything was mostly dead this time of year spring was coming and tiny bits of green peeked through the frost on the ground. "You know Erynn likes you Elsa." Anna nudged her softly, "He wants to get to know you better, you're supposed to be married and you have barely spoken."

The Queen turned to her younger sister. Smiling slightly she knew Anna was right, but she had her reasons for avoiding the Prince. "You know I'm nervous, I'm not exactly social... I just don't mix well with people." Elsa shrugged.

Anna gave her a disappointed glance, and spoke in a quiet tone almost a whisper. "Is that because you like being alone? Or is it because you're afraid of your magic?" The Princess questioned. Elsa stared at her for quite a long time without speaking. She looked quite melancholy, her face seemed especially pale today. "Elsa?" Anna questioned for a second time.

"Anna, I don't want to get close to anyone, everyone I've gotten close to I've lost." Elsa breathed out sadly. "Our parents, I nearly lost you... Twice, and Prince Erynn as nice as he seems." Elsa paused to draw a deep breath. "I don't want to have to lose him too." The Queen looked sadly down at the ground and shook her head ever so slightly. "I fear being alone, more than anything. It reminds me of when father locked me away. Insisted I should learn to conceal my powers before I could come out again... He kept me from you and I was all alone." Elsa was crying softly in front of her sister. Anna embraced her tightly and listened to her speak. "Anna, I can't have that feeling again. I don't want to lose anyone, not if I don't have too."

"Oh Elsa, you're not going to lose me, or Erynn or anyone else you meet. If you let the fear of losing people get to you, you're never going to meet new people, make new friends... " Anna said in a sing song type voice. Attempting to cheer up her sister.

"Good morning Princess Anna, Queen Elsa." The Prince came walking out of the castle doors and strolling into the frozen gardens. "You both look lovely." he stated gazing upon the two girls, after a moment he noticed Elsa trying to conceal her tears. "My Queen, is there something troubling you?" Erynn inquired walking closer to the distressed Queen.

"No, No I'm perfectly fine, Thank you Erynn." Elsa dried her tears and looked over to him. He seemed incredibly concerned for her. "I'm just worried." She confessed after a couple moments of silence. "About being alone, through the years it's been a great fear of mine. To not have someone by my side, for those I love to be taken from me."

"You won't be alone Elsa, you have your sister and now you have me." He gazed into her eyes and smiled. "I will never hurt you or leave you. Elsa, I want to be here with you forever."

Elsa looked away. "Erynn you're awfully sweet but, I think it's going to take longer for me to settle into a relationship. I'm, under a lot of stress. I'm confused and nervous about everything that needs to be done."

"Of course." the Prince nodded looking disappointed. As Elsa pulled away from him and left. Now he stood by Anna watching as the Queen returned to her castle. The large doors leading inside opened for her soon she disappeared entirely.

"She will come around." Anna spoke "Elsa is dealing with some personal issues right now. She's got quite in inner conflict going on. I've spoken with her on numerous occasions but I think what she really needs is time to rest and think these things through."

"Anna?" Erynn questioned. "Do you think she feels for me as I do for her?"

"Elsa's always been afraid to let people into her life, but you're the first person outside myself she's really taken an interest into speaking to. I mean shes even told you her fear of being alone... Usually she doesn't like to speak about it."

"I like her Anna, at first I wasn't sure about this arranged marriage but, your sister. She's different, she's not full of herself or cruel."

"I know." Anna replied. "But her fears keep her from so many things her magic keeps her from so many things. Elsa is so afraid she's going to hurt someone, I believe she's starting to come to terms with her powers."

Prince Erynn sighed deeply. "We have a meeting today, to discuss the plans for finding the people who attacked you and your sister. Something must be done before we move further with anything else. The attackers have been the reason trade has been restricted with Arendelle as soon as we get the problem solved we can start gathering resources. I'm afraid what I've brought may only last a few months."

"You know that's going to stress my sister out even more." Anna told him.

"I know but the faster we get the problem solved the more relived Elsa will be I hate to see her in such pain. It's terrible one person should not have to deal with this much. I'm impressed she has done so well with the kingdom."

"she worked a lot before the attacks I rarely got to spend time with her she was so busy, then she got sick and I took over. I never saw her much, I wanted to be there for her... She was dying Erynn."

"Royal life isn't how you'd expected it to be?"

"No, that's just the thing, it's exactly how I expected it to be... I know how Elsa feels right now, and I wish I could help her."

"You said Elsa is strong Anna, she's going to be just fine."

Anna bit her lip and thought a moment she was so consumed with thoughts of how her sister was doing. "She has so many meetings now, preparations, precautions... It's stressing her out. I haven't seen her eat in such a long time, she hides herself away in her study and I don't think it's doing her any good."

The Prince sighed. "I have rarely seen her since I arrived. We've barely spoken, but I'm hoping once we get the attacks under control and find out who is behind them, she might settle down a little. I know what you mean, I can tell your sister isn't comfortable."

Anna smiled. "You're very kind Erynn, I was not sure what to expect when they sent someone here. Elsa was sure it would be terrible... She's never had any interest in sharing a life with someone."

"She did it for you." Erynn sighed softly looking forwards. "She was concerned about you, Arendelle was running so low on resources and you had only just returned from being imprisoned."

"Who told you that?" Anna asked. "Elsa never told me that, she always said she did it because she had too, she was scared of what would happen if she had not agreed."

The Prince shook his head. "She told me, she said that she would do anything for you. Elsa feels terrible about what happened to you and she is really trying to keep you safe."

"How do you know all this?" Anna demanded.

"We met for a while to discuss things. Priorities, plans, anything involving the alliance between our kingdoms."

"She told you a lot, she must feel comfortable around you. Either that or she doesn't really know who to turn to." The Princess sighed walking towards the castle with the Prince at her side. "I'm surprised she trusts you Erynn with what happened last year. Your brother left me to die and tried to kill my sister."

Erynn gave Anna a sympathetic look and the two stopped walking. "Not everyone is going to hurt you Anna, I will fight with you and Elsa. I am not like my brother, everything will be alright. My men have been searching for the people who attacked you and they aren't going to stop until they do." He assured the Princess.

"What about Elsa, you're supposed to be married to her. Thats why the king and Queen agreed to send help. When is that happening." Anna inquired.

"Whenever she wants, It seems to me she's the type that takes a while to get to know people. You've told me she was alone most her life... It's terrible what happened to her really I'm not surprised she's afraid of being alone but at the same time afraid of what others think of her."

* * *

Hans stood at the top of the North Mountain looking down at Arendelle. "Elsa and Anna are now accompanied by my brother. They will be stronger now. We must drive the sisters out of the castle" He looked over to the deep voiced man, they called him Archer. He had been the one to find the Princess in the forest, the right hand man of Hans' army trying to invade Arendelle.

Archer stood still beside the former prince. "The Queen and Princess are useless without one another. We already tried killing one, it would've worked to if that annoying Princess never found her."

"The only reason Elsa would ever give up is if we threatened Anna, yes. We already have that much, the only thing we need now is a way to separate them. We are going to have to capture the princess again, but this time we do not make the foolish mistake of waiting so long. Elsa either agrees right away or Anna dies." Hans walked away from the edge of the mountain and returned to the group that was gathered a few feet away. He began taking a large breath.

"The Princess must be captured, we must threaten Queen Elsa in order to take the Kingdom as ours, we must find a way in so that we can carry out our plans."

A blonde man stood and walked towards him. "There are many ways of getting what we want it depends if you are willing to lose men over the cause. It's foolish to wait for the Queen to give a formal address to the kingdom. I say we take the castle by storm, force our way in. With any luck we can force the sisters out and be ready to capture them when they try and leave."

Hans pondered the thought for a moment. "Perfect, we carry out the plan in three days that should give us enough time to prepare weapons and exactly pinpoint the locations we want to attack from." he began walking around the camp that was set up. Giving orders before ducking into a large tent with a maps sitting on a table. One of the entire kingdom another of the castle.

He looked around at the select few men who stood close to him. "By this time in three days. Arendelle is ours."

* * *

I want to thank everyone who favorites follows and reviews! For 10,000+ views this has quickly become my most popular story and I hope to continue it for a while yet. So thank you all very very much. I love hearing what you think!


	29. Weight of Worlds

Chapter 29

~ Weight of Worlds ~

* * *

It was much later and Elsa was in her study like usual when the Prince and Princess arrived. She was at her desk fussing and stressing over many papers mumbling to herself about this and that. Anna approached her slowly and took her kept staring down at her work, like she hadn't noticed her sister was there. "Elsa." Anna paused attempting to make eye contact with her sister." you need a break." The Princess spoke softly in a melodic voice. "Erynn is going to take over for a while so you can get some rest."

Elsa's tired eyes stared back at Anna, her hair was beginning to fall out of its neatly done up-do. leading her sister down the hall and into her own room the doors were open, it was quiet there no sound just peace, and Anna hoped her sister would be able to get a few hours of sleep. She figured Elsa must have been quite tired since she had not spoken a word since they left the study. Elsa stumbled to the edge of her bed and sat down looking around the room with an exhausted expression plastered over her face. "Anna." she yawned. "Don't let me sleep too long okay." Those were the last words Elsa spoke before falling asleep on the bed, Anna pulled a few blankets over her sister, shut the curtains and closed the door. Returning to the study to discuss matters Arendelle was facing with the Prince.

"Elsa fall asleep already?" Erynn asked when Anna returned to him.

"Yeah, she's been up for hours. Elsa is quite exhausted, shes just so worried all the time I don't know how to stop it, it's like she has the weight of the world on her shoulders."

"Once we defeat the attackers she can rest easier knowing her kingdom is safer. Right now that is my number one priority." Prince Erynn looked at a map of the Kingdom. "Now where were you when you were captured and where was Elsa found." Anna began pointing out spots and circling them on the map. Where she was attacked, where she found Elsa.

"It's not much." Anna frowned staring at the map with only a few markings on it. "Yes but whoever attacked you will tend to stay with what is framilliar." Erynn pointed to where Anna was found. "They weren't searching for you on the north mountain, whatever they were doing had to be for another reason. I'll bet that they've set up some sort of camp near there."

Anna nodded. "But the shed where we were held, the tunnel system... All of it."

"They have to keep moving, obviously they know that both you and the Queen have knowledge of the place. If they are smart enough they will stay far away from any place you know of."

"You think they could have set up camp in the North Mountains, it's dangerous there. The peak is very steep, last I went there we had to be very cautious of our step."

"Right, so if it's a dangerous place, the soldiers here won't be scouting out the area very often."

Anna paced back and forth in the room. Sighing and mumbling for many minutes before slamming her hands on the table. "It doesn't make any sense! Why would they not be able to find these people! How are they hiding so well! For months they've gone undetected!" Anna paused a moment very unhappy. Even Erynn could hear the discontent and anger dripping in her voice. "It's ridiculous!"

"I think there may be some traitors among us, either that or Arendelle has some of the lousiest guards and soldiers I've ever come across." the prince looked at the papers. "You know Anna.." he paused taking a closer look at the maps. "These tunnels lead many places, the people who attacked you must be using them to get around... Elsa never sent anyone to look into it did she?"

The Princess bit her lip. "Well no, she hasn't... She sent them to look for me in the forest and in the town... But the door to the underground tunnels was hidden, there is one in the woodshed I found Elsa in..."

"Somebody knows Every move your sister is making Anna, there has got to be a traitor in the castle. One of the guards, soldiers, scouts. Somebody is giving away the moves the Queen makes to the attackers."

A look of shock appeared on the Princess' face. She sighed deeply and buried her face in her hands shaking her head slightly. "Mother and father died, they left Elsa and I so unprepared. We don't know how to run a kingdom..."

Erynn walked up behind her and took her shoulders. "Look Anna, your sister has done remarkable. This particular case has been really difficult and once one problem is solved another comes up, this isn't what happens all the time. A kingdom may go many years without having to deal with cases as difficult and complex as this. You and your sister have been through so much, and now you have me."

Sighing relived she slowly looked up at him. "I have to go wake Elsa, she need to hear this." Anna nodded.

"Let your sister sleep, Anna I can take care of this. The Queen deserves a much needed break and I'm more than capable of informing those who need to know of the treason that is being committed. I'll talk to the Captain of The Guard."

Erynn and Anna parted directions. "Prince Erynn, what can I do for you?" the captain asked.

"There is someone one of your men who is giving away all the Queens plans, they allow us to my find the oppositions base and I believe they didn't even try or prevented the Princess being found. Elsa found her within hours, your men searched for months."

"Are you insulting my men?" The captain questioned glaring at the to be king.

"No, I am questioning their loyalty to Arendelle and their duty to the Queen!" Erynn retorted angered at the Captains response.

"Look, Elsa only agreed to marry you because it would save her kingdom. You have no place to come here and insult my men."

"This is about the safety of Arendelle captain, not about my marriage to the Queen. If you have feelings for her I suggest you keep them to yourself, I have no time to play childish games. I must help keep the people here safe. I trust you know not to let your jealousy get in the way of your duty." Prince Eyrnn paused a moment looking into the captains eyes with a serious glare. "Find the traitor." he demanded stalking off.

Anna crept into Elsa's room. The Queen mumbled when she heard the door creak open. Turning over in bed trying to hide from the sound. Being extra quiet Anna walked over to her and sat on the bed. "Elsa." she smiled in a sing song voice. "Wake up sleepy."

The Queen rolled over and faced Anna fluttering her eyes quickly. She yawned sitting up slowly. "Good morning Anna." Elsa spoke still half asleep.

"It's the nighttime actually, you were exhausted remember. Prince Erynn and I kind of forced you to take a break. You've been asleep a few hours now, it's almost time to eat." Anna faced her sister concern flooded her face for the overworked Queen.

"Elsa, listen I know you're Queen and you're worried about all this, but you've got to rest more, stress less and let some things go. You can't do everything, the Prince and I are here to help you, you've got to let us do more."

"Anna please." Elsa yawned again. "Give me a moment to wake up." The Queen breathed in deeply and shut her eyes opening them again as she exhaled. "Anna." Elsa crawled out of bed and walked to a mirror. Examining her dress which was quite wrinkled as she had not even changed before she fell asleep. "I know you want to help." Elsa continued walking over to the wardrobe and picking out a new outfit. "But I just, I want to make sure I know what's going on, at all times."

Anna sighed looking at papers on a table. Meanwhile Elsa changed into a different dress. Picking one up she studied it carefully, she didn't recognize the seal on the back. "Elsa what's this?" Anna asked beginning to open the envelope , she could tell her sister had read it already.

The Queen walked quickly towards her and took it from her sisters hands. Biting her lip Elsa glanced nervously at the envelope. "Nothing of your concern." Elsa breathed out holding it close to her side. Anna raised an eyebrow in confusion. Wondering exactly why her sister seemed so protective and nervous when she asked about it.

"Elsa." Anna paused "What's wrong?" she asked. "What's really in there, I might be your sister but I am also the Princess and I want to know." Anna demanded breathing heavily she took a step closer. "You don't have to hide things from me, that weight on your shoulders will be lifted, we are stronger together Elsa. We can solve things much quicker, it's going to be harder on you if you do it alone."

"Anna." The Queen stared right into her younger siblings eyes. "This does not concern anyone but me right now. I don't need you to know, nor do I want you to know." pausing to take a breath Elsa nodded softening her tone. "You're my sister and you are so important to me, but sometimes I have to deal with things alone. This just happens to be one of them, you'll know soon enough Anna, but for now. It's something I need to do by myself, do you understand me?" She asked.

"I understand, Elsa." Anna replied in a shaky tone. Wondering what secrets her sister was keeping from her, and why they were so important.


	30. A Dangerous Note

Chapter 30

~ A Dangerous Note ~

* * *

Queen Elsa of Arendelle,

We have remained docile for quite some time. But now we have began killing innocents, thats right your people are dying because of you. The next time we will not be so friendly, you will have a massacre on your hands. Not even the soldiers sent from the southern isles can save you. I urge you to give up your title as Queen and turn the Kingdom over to us, or we will soon strike again and the ground shall be red with the blood of your people.

Should you not yet be convinced of our power here, I must remind you that we have taken the princess once and if need be we shall capture her again. Should you continue to refuse to let you title go we shall eliminate your sister is a most painful way.

* * *

The letter was without a signature, Elsa looked at the second half over and over. She was terrified for Anna, secretly she has more gaurds stand by her the castle gates were closed at all times. Breathing heavily Elsa stored the threat back in its envelope and put it back on her bedside table. Walking solemnly into the hallway the new letter had set her more on edge than anything, she kept track of where her sister was and who was with her. Elsa lost much sleep over her worries, and was growing very quiet and reclusive.

"Elsa!" Anna beamed walking towards her in the hall, the Princess took quick notice of her sisters melancholy behavior. "Elsa what's wrong? I thought you were doing better, we almost have a lead on the people who've declared a war with us."

"No, Anna we don't, and until we do. You don't go outside, I want to know where you are at all times. Understand me?" she stated in a quiet yet stern voice.

"You aren't my mother, Elsa... I'm supposed to go on a walk today, with Erynn to see the people in the village!"

"The gates are closed, I ordered that they remain that way under all conditions nobody gets in and nobody gets out. You aren't leaving, don't try and persuade me."

Anna's heart sunk she was looking forward to getting out of the castle. "Why are you treating me like I child!" The Princess questioned.

"It's dangerous!" Elsa exclaimed. "I know more than you, I am the Queen, Anna, please for your safety, for mine. Don't leave the castle, If something were to happen to you again I would never forgive myself from not stopping you. You can't leave, if things need to be dealt with the soldiers can do it. They are capable of much and I trust them."

"That's just it Elsa... Price Erynn and I have reason to believe there is a traitor living here with us. You found me in a few hours and well, our men did not find me for three months. They could have become allies with the attackers, some of them still fear you and your magic Elsa..."

Erynn came running quickly down the hall. "Elsa, there is an army massing in the distance by the North Mountain, for now they remain docile. But we do not know when they will strike, as they are at the top anyone sent will be seen. It would be most wise to not start a war."

"No, I wish to avoid war at all costs. Every life spent in violence and rage is a most tragic occurrence. Are all the soldiers, and guards informed of their presence." Elsa questioned

"Yes, they are all prepared and equipped to defend Arendelle when the times comes." The Prince replied holding a strong stance, his voice not once wavering in fear.

"Good, I will not allow them to Overthrow this Kingdom, and I will not abandon my job as Queen, it is my duty to protect until Death or old age claim me and I intend to do so." Elsa glanced at her sister. "Take Anna and get out, go somewhere safe as far away from here as you can get. I know what they want and I fear they may use Anna to get to me. All I want is for her to be safe and the castle is no longer that place."

"Elsa no!" Anna protested. "I want to stay and help fight! I'm the Princess of Arendelle! I belong here" Anna cried in frustration letting tears drip from her eyes. "What if you die!" The Queen walked up to her and placed both hands on her shoulders.

"You need to stay here, should I die I'm this fight. You are all Arendelle has left, If I don't return alive at the end. You are to be the one that rules over this kingdom. So please go somewhere safe Anna Arendelle needs one of their royals alive."

"I will be careful! Elsa I am strong and smart I came to find you on that mountain! I risked my life for you! Why won't you let me help!"

Elsa looked at her sister with a heavy heart. "You might be willing to risk your life for me. But I am not willing to risk your life by having you here. They have threatened Arendelle Anna, and if I do not do certain things many people could die."

"Including you! Elsa please!" Anna begged her voice trembling. "Please, let me stay or come with us! You don't need to abandon your Kingdom! Just to be safe!" The Princess protested in hysterics Erynn had to keep a forceful grip on her in order to get her away from Elsa. The Queen looked away as the Prince took her sister the crying and protesting that came from Anna was heartbreaking and she hoped that the fight would work in favor of Arendelle that whatever war she was in, she would come out victorious.

Elsa sighed Erynn would take her sister, somewhere safe. She would face the attackers, even if she ended up dead, Anna and Erynn were perfectly capable of running things and taking back the kingdom. Slowly walking back to her study, the day seemed even more miserable than before. A cold feeling grew inside Elsa, knowing that she may never see Anna again. The Queen moved towards the window and looked upon her kingdom as she often did. Very few people were out in the streets, the sky was a dull grey and large clouds loomed over the village.

Hours later the Queen sat in her chair a mug of tea sat by the window causing it to become foggy. She hadn't touched it since it was brought for her.

"Your majesty." The Captain of The Guard opened the door frantically and walked over to her. "This was delivered a few moments ago."

* * *

Queen Elsa Of Arendelle,

I am surprised you still have no clue who I am, nor do you attempt to reach out and discuss matters with me. I have been waiting many many months for this moment, now that I have what I want I will wait no longer.

Prince Erynn and Princess Anna were found by my soldiers. They fought well, but not well enough. Both are now in my possession. Should you fail to comply with my rules I shall execute your beloved sister. You are to meet me at sunrise tomorrow near the south gate of the castle. I must warn you that I show no mercy, fail to show up and The Princess will be killed

With regards,

Hans of the Southern Isles

* * *

Elsa breathed heavily for a moment she froze the letter almost instantly and smashed it on the ground. Glaring at the Captain ice began to creep from under her and up the walls of the room.

"Prince Hans!" She screamed. "You mean to tell me that you and your men could not have figured that out in five.. Even six months! You failed to find my sister and you are failing me as we speak!" she clenched her teeth. "I've had enough!" Storming down the hall he called after her.

"Queen Elsa? Where are you going! There's a threat you must stay safe inside the castle."

"Like Hell I'm going to wait, my sister is with that beast right now. I'm going up the North Mountain to see Hans." The Queen didn't say another word as she walked quickly down the long corridor and out into the courtyard.

"Open the gates." she demanded

* * *

So here we heard of a failed attempt to keep Anna safe. Elsa thought by sending her into hiding she might avoid capture if the castle was overtaken. Next chapter we will see the reasons that plan failed.

Special thanks to Apocalyptic General for the review! Thanks for all the follows and favorites!


	31. A Family Reunion

Chapter 31

~ A Family Reunion ~

Erynn took Anna out of the castle the two ran for a while until the Prince spotted some soldiers nearby. Anna peeked around the corner then looked up at him.

"Who are they, I don't recognize them."

Prince Erynn put a finger to his lips hushing the Princess. "They're scouts from the southern isles, but not any I brought here..."

Anna widened her eyes. "But that means..." she whispered softly. "That means your brother must be the one attacking us, the one who ordered my capture and the one who nearly killed Elsa!" The Princess spoke horrified raising her voice.

Erynn gave her an angry glare both scouts turned in their direction. "Run!" He shouted pushing Anna in front of him. "No matter what happens don't stop, Anna you get out of here!" Erynn breathed heavily. "Your sister needs you safe, I'll catch up."

The Princess nodded quickly and spun around in the snow, running faster and faster until she felt something hit the back of her leg causing her to fall into the snow. Two sets of arms picked her up. Letting out a harsh cry Anna attempted to wiggle out of their grasp but they were much stronger. One pulled the arrow they shot her with from her leg. Wincing as they did so Anna tried to violently free herself again.

"So we meet again Princess" Archer chuckled softly gazing into her eyes he could tell she was terrified, even her eyes watered from being shot.

"Let me go!" Anna screamed her violent retaliation made her leg feel even worse yet the Princess kept fighting.

Archer pushed Anna forwards. "Walk Princess!" he hissed in her ear. "Or your little friend dies!" the man pointed towards Erynn who stood only a few feet away restrained by other men. Anna glared right into his eyes and began to speak in a venomous tone. "You're the real monster, not my sister! It's you!"

"As soon as we take over Arendelle, nobody will ever have to worry about Queen Elsa again... We have her sister, you really think she'd let you die." Archer began in a tone of fake sympathy. "Elsa is weak, and unworthy to rule, it's pathetic really... Did Your parents never teach you anything?" Archer questioned

At this Anna grew quite irritated. "Don't you dare insult my parents!" Anna began screaming as she was forcefully dragged up to the North Mountain. Archer kept a firm grip on her shoulders, by the time they reached the camp Anna's leg ached terribly and she could hear Erynn's protests from behind her.

"You're supposed to put your kingdom above all else. Above your family and even yourself. If your parents taught you anything your sister would, simply let you die." Archer explained. "But she won't, and that is one of the many reasons why she is unfit to be a ruler of Arendelle."

Anna tried to pull away again. But stopped once the pain in her ankle grew too much. Nearly falling to the snowy ground and tripping over her feet the princess began yelling again. "My sister is much more capable of being in power than you fools! She has done so much for Arendelle and they will fight for her!"

"We shall see, need I remind you she set off an eternal winter, nearly killed you. Left her people to the responsibility of an underaged Princess. She killed and hurt many people during your disappearance. The people of Arendelle will be glad they have a new ruler."

Anna cried softly lowering her head. She would have to convince Elsa somehow that saving her wasn't as important as the safety of their kingdom.

When Archer and the others Arrived with Erynn and Anna near the top of the North Mountain a tall ginger haired man stepped out to greet them. "My traitor brother, I've heard about your marriage arrangement with the Queen. Don't you know Queen Elsa has a cold heart, she will never love you." Hans turned to Anna. "It took her thirteen years just to speak to her sister." smirking he walked over to the girl, picking up her chin. "Soon Elsa and I will talk, she has been given a choice Hand over Arendelle to us, or." Hans paused glaring evilly. "Let her sister die, most painfully."

Pulling out of his grip Anna cried harder. Terrified of the man before her and the wicked things he had done to Elsa and herself. How he caused Arendelle to turn against the Queen at one point, nearly killed them, imprisoned her.

Erynn was moved up beside her. "What to do with you?" Hans pondered a few moments. "What would the Queen do with traitors, Princess." He asked. Anna looked away from them she did not want to answer the question.

"Answer me Princess!" He demanded once more raising his voice substantially. Anna still refused to speak to Prince Hans she had turned away from him crying she knew exactly what happened to those people.

"Erynn isn't a traitor, you are." The Princess sniffed now that Archer had let go of her and she was kneeling on the snowy ground. Hands and feet freezing. Foot aching from being shot by Archers arrow. Hans began growing very irritated and left Erynn to look at Anna. "Tell me, Princess." he spat. "What does an Act Of Treason get you? Hmm?" he spoke slowly in a deep angry voice.

"Erynn is not a Traitor!" Anna replied again. The second refusal made the Prince even angrier. He paused for a moment fed up with the Princess until he noticed her bleeding foot. Stepping onto her ankle with his boot he applied pressure as she screamed for him to stop.

"Tell me Princess!" He yelled grabbing at her hair so her face was level with his. "What does an Act of Treason get you."

Gasping for air through screaming and sobbing. Anna had her eyes closed but she still replied. "Death!" she told him breathlessly. "An

Act of treason results in a death sentence." Hans stepped of her ankle and dropped her hair. Leaving the crying princess curled up in the snow.

"Good." Hans whispered in her ear. "That's all I wanted to hear." smiling he backed up and laughed at the weak looking form on the ground that was Anna. "Now you can watch Erynn die, if you truly were fit to rule, you would question the Kings decisions or reasoning Erynn is a traitor."

"To you maybe! But not to Elsa and she is still the Queen!" Anna screamed face red with anger. "Well then, after I become king I shall have a public execution and all of Arendelle can see that I am not here to fool around, and I will not tolerate anyone who defies me!"

"Elsa will stop you! She always does." The Princess retorted trying to stand up. But Hans had done quite the damage to her already injured foot. The Prince just laughed at her reply and ordered Archer to bring her into one of the tents and make sure she doesn't get away.

Chaining the tiny girls wrists Archer never looked at her once. She was putting up quite a struggle in attempt to get away. But soon both her ankles and wrists were bound and tied to one of the metal poles holding up the large tent. "Try anything and you will be severely punished." Archer warned her before leaving.

Anna tried to take a closer look at her injured ankle but it was no use no matter how she moved she couldn't get a good look at it. It had been growing more and more painful ever since Hans stepped on it, the Princess became suspicious he might have broken something.

She could still hear the arguments going on outside between Hans, Erynn, Archer and a few others she did not recognize.

"Hans, please stop this, let the Princess go." Erynn begged. "You can't believe what you're doing is right, if you fail you will be executed, this is treason!"

"If I fail, Princess Anna will be dead, the Queen will be miserable and I will still have leverage on her. You know what happened last time her sister was gone. The Queen is weak, everyone knows she's breaking apart inside. Her life is headed downhill, she's tormented by stress."

Erynn attempted to lunge forward but was held back. "Elsa can overpower you easily." he hissed at his younger brother, Still violently trying to pull away from Archer.

"That may be so." Hans looked at him, speaking with superiority as if he were in a position of authority. "But she will not risk her sisters life, she will obey me so long as I have this threat over her. No armies, no soldiers, no retaliation and above all no use of her magic." The ginger man paused for a moment smirking with pride. "Or her precious sister dies, painfully and I shall force her to watch." the Prince continued with a maniacal laugh.

Erynn glares at him through gritted teeth. "Elsa isn't the monster, you are! You are taking something so precious and using it against her! That's evil, you are a disappointment to all of us. You begged to come here to Arendelle to represent the Southern Isles and you have made a fool of our Kingdom and of yourself!"

Hans glared walking up to Erynn. "I am no monster." he replied in a cold tone. "I am just trying to get what I want." he laughed lightly taking a few steps back. "After I left Princess Anna die and attempt to kill Elsa, I was sure that I would become King. Since that failed, I learnt I must use the pathetic amount of love those sisters have for each other against them."

Anna was crying back in the tent. She knew there was no end to this nightmare. Every scenario she could think of ended up with her sister in misery. Elsa could keep her Kingdom

but Hans would never stop trying to get to her. Her sister would be dead and it would leave her miserable forever. As well as giving Arendelle up to the rule of Prince Hans, she would always know that she gave up on her kingdom, think she was a terrible Queen and grow horribly depressed about the entire situation.

"What's that about pathetic amount of love." Anna heard a familiar voice call out. In a quite unhappy tone, her sister had finally gotten to her.

"Ahhh Elsa, I wasn't expecting you to come to me. " Hans replied. Walking in circled around her. "Now I happen to have a deal to make with you... But first of all, any use of your powers, soldiers or guards will result in your sisters death."

Elsa narrowed her eyes. "I want to see her bring her out here so I know you aren't lying to me. You should know I don't like liars."

"Bring me the Princess." He ordered Archer. The man walked into the nearest tent and brought out the struggling princess still bound by ropes. A look of shock appeared on Elsa's face as she took in her sisters condition. Her foot was bleeding the snow on the ground grew crimson as she was forced forwards.

"Now, Elsa you're going to agree to Hand over the kingdom to me, or..." he drew is sword and put in tip right in the middle of her sisters stomach. "Watch her die." he turned to the current Queen laughing when he noticed her tears. "That paper on the table. Sign it, when you agree to it, you will have relinquished your duties as Queen to me. Then I shall be the King of Arendelle, and you will be nothing."

"Elsa! Don't do it!" Anna screamed at her as her sister walked towards the papers. Archer tried to hush the screaming Princess. "Elsa No! Don't I am not worth it! Don't let Hans rule please! Please Elsa I'm not worth it. You can't." Elsa ignored Anna's crying and screaming for her to stop. With a stuttering breath she picked up the pen reading the words that stated she relinquished her duties as Queen to Hans. Tears dripped down her pale face, moving her hand towards the paper she began writing the first word 'Queen'' trying to ignore her sisters constant crying for her not to give up being Queen. 'Elsa' her heart pounded. Hans had dropped the sword from her sisters stomach and walked over to her. Looming over her shoulder as she wrote. 'Of' Elsa began shaking and the last word came out in more of a scribble than nice neat handwriting. 'Arendelle' With the last word she dropped the pen and backed away. Paper stained with her tears, Elsa's heart beat quickly.

"head to the castle, lock them both up."

Elsa turned her head quickly. "What! I signed your paper! You're King now! What more do you want. Let me and my sister go!"

The King laughed. "Oh Elsa, you honestly think I'm going to let you two go. You could try and take back the kingdom or hurt someone with your powers. Which if you use, your sister will be killed." He smirked. "I will have leverage over you for as long as you live. I will control your life." Elsa looked down one of the men came to her and bound her wrists together to. She looked at Anna with a painful glance, she may have saved her sister. But she was sure Arendelle would suffer for her actions.

"Elsa..." Anna whispered. "It's going to be okay, we're together and both of us are alive." But Elsa was too distracted she couldn't help but see all the blood on Anna's foot.

"Your foot." she whispered still in tears overwhelmed at what she had done. "it's all my fault Anna, if I never asked Erynn to try and get you to safety you never would have been caught! I would still be Queen, and..."

Elsa crying was inturpted by Hans laughter coming from behind her. "I knew you would make a horrible Queen, Elsa you can't seem to get anything right. All your plans end up in disaster."

Elsa growled angry as the men moved them down the mountain. Erynn, Anna and Elsa were all bound by ropes and being forcefully pushed forwards to Arendelle castle. The guards at the gate we're defensive at first until they saw the paper Hans carried with them, the Army behind him and the fact he had all three Royals captured.

Hans had Anna and Elsa thrown in a cell deep down in the castle. "Enjoy the rest of your life rotting down here in what was formerly your castle."


	32. Plans for Elsa

Chapter 32

~ Plans for Elsa ~

The door slammed shut and Elsa rushed to her sister. "Anna!" The Queen looked at her with worry. The Princess was injured quite terribly. Freezing the ropes that bound her own hands together Elsa was able to untie the ones around her sisters wrists. Help her over to the tiny bed in the corner of the room and take a look at her foot.

"Elsa!" Anna winced as she tried to take the shoe off her sisters injured foot. "It hurts." Elsa closed her eyes tightly and proceeded to take the shoe off very slowly and carefully. Now She could see just how terrible the injury was. Her foot was pierced a large hole in her ankle bled terribly and it seemed that the bones may have broken. Elsa clenched her teeth tightly. "Is it bad Elsa?" Anna questioned.

"Yeah, Anna it's pretty bad." Elsa turned to her, the Princess had a very pale face she looked dreadful. "Lie down." The former Queen helped her sister lay down comfortably and went back to looking at the foot. "I think Edith needs to see this." Elsa grabbed her sisters hand tightly and smiled. "Hans won't let you die, as long as you're alive he has leverage over me and that's something he can't afford to lose." Elsa walked over to the door and slammed on it with her fists, somebody had to be out there, Hans wouldn't leave the sisters there without people to make sure they don't escape. After much screaming and yelling amongst the Guards outside the door finally opened.

"Ahh Elsa, I was wondering when I would hear from you."

Elsa glared at him with wide angry eyes. "My sister is hurt, help her." She growled.

"Cool down" Hans glanced at the Princess laying on the bed. "If my sister dies there is nothing stopping me from freezing you to solid ice. Your best option is to get one of the castle doctors to tend to her. Or I will unleash all my magic upon you"

"Don't threaten me, now that you are nothing but a witch, you have no power you are not a Queen anymore, Elsa." The ginger breathed out. "You never did belong here anyways, you don't belong anywhere and now. You're trapped somewhere, where it is like you don't even exist." Hans looked at her with a smug expression, pleased with his actions. "I'll summon somebody to come and help your sister, but do remember you start to disobey me and Anna dies."

Elsa clenched her hands into fists, wishing more than anything she could strike this man with an icicle straight through his heart. Hans closed the door in her face and she returned to Anna sitting on the edge of the bed. Her sister looked sick, sleep deprived and pale. Elsa was growing very worried something was terribly wrong with her younger sibling. It was less than an hour when the door flung open and Edith came in carrying a box of many medical supplies. Elsa jumped of the bed running to hug the woman. She was already in tears "Edith! I'm so sorry, for what I did everything is my fault." Elsa stuttered. "I gave up my Kingdom to that man."

"Oh Elsa, my child, everything is alright... Lets take a look at your sister." Edith spoke, she had helped the girls very often in the past. The comforting woman was so kind to the both of them, Elsa had known her quite a long time. Even before she was born Edith has been in the castle.

"Oh dear." She whispered to herself upon catching sight of Anna's foot. When she tried to move it slightly Anna nearly screamed shaking her head, Edith got up and walked over to Elsa. "The bones In her foot are out of place, snapped and moved... We're going to have to put them back."

"We're?" Elsa questioned giving the woman a worried glance.

"You can't let her move, Elsa... While I do this you are going to have to ensure she doesn't move... At all. Once that is done I can stop the bleeding immobilize her foot and hopefully it will heal and she will still be able to walk."

Elsa just stood for a moment crying for her sister, and for everything that had happened worry filled her head and made her shake with fear. Anna was still laying motionless on the tiny uncomfortable bed. Elsa walked over to her slowly "Edith is going to help you, but you can't move." Elsa allowed her sister to rest up against her, she grabbed her sisters arms tightly and held them across her chest. Anna looked terrified, she was shaking against her sisters form. "You're okay." Elsa tried to assure her, but she could feel her sisters heart beating quickly. "Shhhh, calm down Anna."

"Elsa make sure you hold her still, I don't want to harm her even further." Edith looked towards the girl all dressed in blue. Elsa held her sister tightly, and closed her eyes then a horrible scream came from her sister and then the tears. Edith looked up at her, Elsa released her sister from her own tight grip. "Now let me clean that foot up, try to stop all the bleeding." The lady cleaned Anna's foot then put something over the wound to help it heal. Which Elsa turned up her nose at as soon as the smell reached it. Quickly wrapping it tightly In a cloth bandage Edith smiled lightly and stood up. "Elsa, make sure she stays off that foot for a few days alright? Call if you need me, if not I will be back to check on her tomorrow." The castle doctor left the two and the guards standing outside let her out. Leaving Elsa and Anna locked up all alone again, the former Queen had never felt so horribly and guilty in her life.

Anna noticed her sisters solemn state, she proper herself up against the wall. "Elsa, you saved my life... Don't feel bad about what you did. Hans might rule fairly, you never know." Anna paused. "It's not like you doomed Arendelle to fall."

Breathing out heavily Elsa shook her head from side to side ever so slightly. "I gave up, Anna." She paused. "I put you and Erynn in danger and I signed over the Kingdom to our enemy. You always say our parents would be proud of us... I just don't think they would be proud of me, not after everything I've done. Maybe, I was never meant to be Queen after all."

"Hey!" Anna spoke in a loud voice. "Elsa stop that, you are a wonderful Queen, stop doubting yourself. You are your own worst enemy, they only one who is hating on you... Is yourself."

The Princess smiled sweetly, her heart still her for her guilt ridden sister. She could tell Elsa was not feeling very good about herself. "Come here Elsa." Slowly she did so, sitting right beside Anna leaning against her. "You are wonderful." Anna whispered "Things do have a way of working out in the end. So please Elsa, you cannot continue to be so harsh on yourself."

For a long time Anna and Elsa just sat together in silence. Nothing but the sound of footsteps outside the door. The wind blowing outside and the occasional person yelling from somewhere in the castle ruined the silence. The sisters soon fell asleep draped over each other, hours and hours passed and the two did not wake up. Until a harsh knocking sound interrupted the dreams of both girls. Elsa got up and moved towards the door just as it opened, Anna mumbled softly wondering who had come to see them, the something about the time. To the surprise of both girls it was Hans who stood before them. "What do you want." Elsa asked In an incredibly rude tone crossing her arms she stared at the new King with cold eyes. Hatred flooded into her heart and her hands formed fists at her sides nails digging into her palms.

"Well, Elsa." He began starting with a deep breath. "Since I now have ultimate power over you, you're required to do whatever I want. As long as the threat of your sisters death is the penalty for not cooperating with me." The former ruler of Arendelle glared at Hans her angry eyes intensifying.

"What do you want, it's been mere hours and you can't even run the kingdom yourself?"

"I would watch what you say, you might wake up to find your sister dead one morning of your attitude continues like this. As you relinquished your duties as Queen, I am now the only ruler of Arendelle. You must listen to me now, Elsa." He paused a moment laughing at Elsa's anger towards him. "I just want you to know, whatever I require of you shall be done without any hesitation or complaining. Do you understand me Elsa?" He questioned In a very stern tone. "I am not afraid to kill your sister right before you, and if I have to I will."

"I know!" Elsa hissed at him.

Hans laughed once more, her turned around with a smirk on his face exiting the tiny prison cell and having it lock behind him. Walking upstairs he called upon Archer. "Archer, Elsa is proving to be quite a difficult subject... But soon I will have her wrapped around my finger she won't have any choice but to do what I ask of her, and it will make her miserable." He smiled kicking her shoes off and lying back in the chair. "It's good to be King." He paused a few moments breathing in the air around him deeply. "Now, write this down its very Important... I have plans for Elsa..."

* * *

Back in the cellars downstairs Elsa sat by Anna taking care of her. She kept repeating to Elsa how freezing it was down in the little room. Wrapping the one blanket tightly around her was not quite enough. The cold never bothered Elsa but the Princess was quite phased by it. "You're okay." Elsa told her in a sing song voice. "Anna, everything will be just fine." she finished softly running her hands carefully though her sisters red hair.

"Elsa, I'm cold." The Princess complained again. Getting worried as this was about the seventh time her sister had said this to her. To make matters worse Anna was now shivering and shaking. Elsa got up and slammed on the door as she usually had done in order to get the attention of those outside. "My sister is freezing to death in here!" Elsa stated. "Bring some more blankets!"

A few of the guards outside laughed as to why they should take orders from Elsa, until one reminded the others that the King wouldn't be too please if Anna did end up freezing to death. Minutes later Elsa was able to wrap her sister up nicely in a few warm blankets. "See, I knew Hans won't let you die." she whispered. "You are safe so long as I do what he wants."

Then Anna looked at Elsa with a deep sadness in her eyes. "Elsa, if there is ever something you don't want to do... Please don't do it, he will hold this over you forever and if I have to die so you won't be miserable I will. Living here, being locked up forever isn't what I want. I know this isn't how either of us saw ourselves when you were crowned Queen. But now, its what we are dealing with."

"Anna, I will find a way to get the both of us out of this mess. I'm going to do whatever it takes to keep you alive and earn our freedom."

Elsa looked around the stone room. No windows, no sight into the outside world both girls were buried deep beneath the castle locked away as Hans' prisoners. Where she would be forced to do whatever he wanted for the rest of her life, just so she could keep her little sister alive.

* * *

Hans sat at the desk Archer in front of him ready to write. "Elsa will be forced to do... Whatever I want." Hans paused a moment standing in order to walk over to the window and look down on the Kingdom. "Now that I am King this Castle needs a Queen of sorts... To do all the difficult work. Paperwork, petty complaints, problems I don't really care about... " looking to Archer. "And why look for one, when I have one right here, I can use her for whatever I don't want to do, she will be forced into marriage with a man she despises and I can laugh at her misery every day. Elsa will be my little pet, her disobedience will cause her to be punished and if she obeys I will let her sister live."

Archer was listening to everything the King had said. He too smiled maniacally laughing along with the Ginger haired king.

"I've barely broken her yet. Give it a few days maybe even weeks before we make the deal with her. She will be desperate to get out of the cell and it will be quite entertaining to see how she progresses throughout the days to come. I know that Elsa hates being locked away.


	33. Strike For Fear

Chapter 33

~ Strike for Fear ~

Elsa was brought up to Hans in the study he was standing with his back to her when she entered escorted by the guards.

"Hello, Elsa." Hans spoke in a menacing tone. The white haired girl struggled trying to free herself from the mans grip. She was finally let go when Hans ordered him to leave them alone. "You've been down in the cellars for a few days, and I've been King." He began walking around the room. Closer and closer to her until he we standing less than a foot away. Staring deep into her eyes with smug glare. "It's been quite a task to write all this out, and who else do I have that knows how to do this, what better way to get it done than force you to do it for me."

Elsa glared at him with angry eyes she was tempted to lunge forwards and grab his throat. But she stood still in her spot, any wrong moves on her part could result in Anna getting killed. "So you made me sign over the Kingdom to you, so you can let me be Queen again?" Elsa questioned.

"Ahhhh, well you can see I don't really care about that, and since I have leverage over you. I can make you do anything, it's traditional if you are Royalty you marry another and carry on with heirs to the kingdom."

Elsa stepped back but Hans moved around to we back grabbing her shoulders tightly. "You'll be my little pet." he whispered in her ear. "You will do everything I say." Elsa could hear her heart beating fast. Her head said run, run right now and get far away from this man. She didn't notice she was crying for the longest time until Hans moved in front of her picking up her chin with his cold fingertips. "Don't worry Love, it won't be so bad." he smirked. "It's not like anybody was going to love you anyways. I'm sure my brother didn't, Erynn." he paused.

"What did you do to him?" Elsa asked in a whisper hardly audible through many tears.

"I killed him." Hans hissed moving around her slowly. "He had no purpose to serve to me, I didn't see the need to keep him around."

Shocked Elsa gasped "Your own brother! How could you, he did nothing to harm you and you kill him!" Elsa squeezed her hands tightly Hans could see snow forming around her.

"Calm down darling, you know what happens if you use your magic." the ginger man smirked at her picking up a purple box from the table. Elsa followed it with her eyes as he brought it towards her. Slowly he opened the lid, revealing two blue gloves. "Put them on." he ordered. "You are no longer allowed the freedom you once had, you will keep these on at all times, you will listen to me and do everything I ask of you." Hans explained as Elsa reluctantly put the gloves on her hands. It was strange she had gotten so used to not having to hide. The fabric felt weird against her soft skin she moved her fingers around inside the gloves.

"They seem to fit nicely." Hans loomed near Elsa, beginning to make her uncomfortable. "Now you have work to do Elsa." he raised his eyebrows trying to suppress a smug laugh. The former Queen walked over to the papers Hans trailing closely behind her there were many stacked upon the desk she could tell he had not touched any of them.

"You wanted to be king of Arendelle so badly. Why make me do everything." Elsa asked in a soft voice still shaky with fear for her situation. One she figured would be difficult to get out of.

"My little pet." He grabbed her shoulders again leaning in close to her face. "I wanted to rule, to have control over everything. Of course you know I must approve everything, attend Royal court meetings, address the kingdom... You may Serve as my Queen, but Arendelle shall be under the impression you are dead." Hans stopped a moment Elsa was completely still. "We wouldn't want them fighting for you to re claim the throne." he spoke running his hand down her arm. Elsa could feel his breath on her face.

"You're horrible." Looking down the girl dressed in blue cried softly. Breathing unsteady, and visibly trembling in fear. Hans was even worse than she expected he was creepy, and the former Queen worried for her life, the things he would force her into, and the relationship she would be forced to have with him.

Hans moved to the other side of her whispering closely into her ear. "Your Princess will be harmed every time you speak down on me. Should you forget to do something I ask of you, she will be punished and should you choose to outright disobey me as you know... I will kill her." Hans laughed. Elsa tried to slide away from his grip but he caught her pinning her against the wall. "Oh Elsa." he looked down at her. We can't you behave for me, little pet?"

Attempting to turn her head away from him Elsa breathed unsteady breaths. The King grabbed her chin gazing into her eyes. "You'll learn to like me, Love." Elsa struggled but Hans kept his Icy fingertips tightly around her chin. He kissed her until she bit his lip hard. Hans backed away. Hitting her so hard she fell to the ground, red in the face. "There's your warning next time it will be your sister who gets it." Noticing his lip bleeding Hans put two fingers to his mouth. It wasn't quite as terrible as he expected.

Elsa put one hand against the wall and tried to push herself up. Her cheek stung, it was a terrible swollen red. Yet she managed to stand straight up and look at Hans with an Evil glare.

"Archer!" The King yelled then man burst into the room immediately. "Gather a few guards and have them meet me in her in thirty minutes. I have a few things to show my little Pet before I lock her up again." Archer nodded without a word and ducked out of the room.

With weakened spirits Elsa tried her best not to look so foolish in front of everyone. But she was quite exhausted and in a substantial amount of pain from what Hans had done to her. Taking her by the arm the King guided her down the hall into her old room.

"What are we doing here?" Elsa questioned him.

"The cellars are no place for my sweet little pet." he smirked. "You'll be here most of the time, you do not get to roam freely outside your room." the King paused. "I'd hate for you to get lost... So you shall have three of my men escort you everywhere. Whenever I require you, you shall work for me, I am your master."

"What about my sister, you're going to leave her down in the cellars. She's injured, she needs me." Elsa spoke quickly the sentence only made the King erupt with laughter.

"I don't care about your sister, Elsa... All I need her for is to get to you, she isn't of any real importance to me..." Hans ran his hands through Elsa's white hair, it made her uncomfortable for him to be so close all the time.

"Please stop." She asked as he got closer to her. Hans pushed her against the wall trailing down her arm he looked into her eyes. "It's alright Love, you'll get used to it." he put an arm around her.

"No, I said stop. Get off me."

"My little pet." he began wrapping his other arm righty around her. "It isn't so bad, you might like it."

Elsa growled and pushed away with all her strength. Kicking him to try and get away, she ended up slamming her heel into his foot. Able to get away from him not Elsa breathed heavily. "I told you to get off me." she trembled frightened of him.

"Now your sister is going to suffer, would you like to see her bleed? Won't you come hear her scream. See her suffer, watch her in all that pain, so she can ask why you won't behave for me?" Hand questioned.

"No, please don't hurt her!" Elsa begged.

"Her suffering is your fault... You

Think about that Elsa. You could've spared her the agony but instead you choose for it to be inflicted upon her."

Hans turned to leave the room. "I'll have someone come get you shortly, wouldn't want you to miss your own sisters punishment..." he paused a moment taking a small breath. "After all... It is your fault."

Once the King left her Elsa dropped to her knees sobbing loudly. She curled up against the wall, hugging her knees tightly ashamed she had given this horrible man her Kingdom, in doing so she also unexpectedly signed over the lives of herself and her sister, even Erynn to Hans. After crying to herself for quite a while the footsteps outside began to grow louder, voice echoed off the castle walls and the door to her room was opened.

"Ahhh, Elsa." Hans stepped in, confused she looked up from her spot on the ground. Her head no longer buried in her knees, the king could see the tears stains on her dress, her make up now ruined and smeared over her clothes and smudged around her eyes.

"I thought I should be the one to come retrieve you, good thing I did, you need to change." Hans strolled to her wardrobe pulling out a dark green and purple dress, with a black trim. It was quite dreary looking, after she had changed. He had one of the servants pin her hair up tightly and fix her make up.

Sighing deeply quite pleased The King had her stand in front of a mirror. Leaning over her shoulder he whispered. "Now you look much more like you did when I first met you. That frightened girl who was afraid of everything. The only difference is that now there is nowhere to run." Elsa hung her head low for a moment until her forced her to look at herself holding her head tightly with his hands. "I want you to look at yourself, my little Pet."

Hans brushed his fingers over her cheek, enjoying how uncomfortable it was making Elsa for him to be so close. "Look at yourself in the mirror and think about how disappointed your parents are."

"Don't talk about them." Elsa whispered.

"What? What was that?"

"Don't talk about my parents." she repeated in a sad tone. Her heart breaking with the reminder of her parents how they had died that night leaving her and Anna alone.

A steady chuckle came from Hans. "You failed them Elsa." he hissed breathing down her neck with hot breath. "You failed as Queen, you let your sister get caught." Hans took her arms in his hands right below the shoulder. "You are a failure at everything, Elsa... You don't deserve to run a Kingdom or to be Queen." he finished breathing down her neck. Lightly kissing her cheek, making her cringe. His hands trailed down her arms and into her own hands. "Let's go my little pet, your sister is waiting."

Elsa felt sick to her stomach, Hans kept a tight grip on her. Three of his men walked alongside them, until the reached the narrow staircase down into the cellars. A few men stood outside the cell Anna was being kept in.

"Unlock the door." The King ordered them. Elsa took sight at her sister laying in bed, Anna seemed terrified.

"Her foot, she can't stand. Please Hans... Don't hurt her." Elsa begged with tears forming in her eyes.

"This is your fault Elsa, you were defiant and it's not going to go unpunished all pets must be trained, and I know what makes you umcomfortable, and I know how to make you scream." Hans directed his attention to the men that had walked down with them. "You two make her stand, I'll make sure her sister watches her bleed."

Anna was crying at the men who handled her fragile frame quite roughly. Elsa was trying to keep herself together, not throwing up right on the floor was proving to be difficult. Her stomach churned and turned with worry, she was in tears as she listened to her sisters wincing. Knowing that the screams would soon come made her heart shatter.

Hans looked at one of the men who drew his sword. Elsa tried looking away, but Hans was forceful and kept her in the right position to watch her sister. She saw at the sharp metal peirced her sisters left arm, then the right. Screaming and crying filled the air. Two more cuts were made on both her legs, after he was through the other two didn't even bother to help her lay down again. They just threw the sobbing Princess into a heap on the floor. Elsa was crying along with her, Anna was on the floor trying to catch her breath as Hans began dragging Elsa away from the Cell. Screaming in protest that she needed to help her sister.

"She's hurt!" Elsa struggled trying to get away. "She needs help!" The former Queen struggled to say through her sobbing gasping for air. But Hans paid no attention to her hysterics and kept a tight grip on her while he lead her back upstairs.

"Now." He began with a devilish smirk. "My little Pet, you have work to do." Following Elsa closely he took her into the study again forcing her to look at herself in the mirror. Tear stains ran down her cheeks. Black makeup ran down her face. "Do you see what crying makes you? Love?" Hans asked tucking stray strands of hair behind Elsa's ears. "You do not look nearly as pretty with those tears running down your face."

Elsa's unsteady breathing grew louder as she choked back sobs. She had a deep hatred to this man Hans came to stand in front of her and wiped tears from her cheeks. "You will learn." He breathed in her ear baking away slowly afterwards staring into her eyes. Elsa looked down in a sad expression pasted onto her face, The King tilted her head upwards. "Don't worry Elsa." He smirked "you'll get used to it, you might find yourself enjoying being my little pet someday."


	34. Strike for Love

Chapter 34

~ Strike For Love ~

Elsa had not seen her sister in over a week. She behaved herself perfectly doing everything asked of her, Hans came to bother her often always making her uncomfortable. But it wasn't the worst, in the days she worked for him. Elsa rarely got any sleep, she felt too sick to eat most of the time. The worrying of how Anna was doing really got to her. Sitting at the desk Elsa heard a knock on the door. It was exactly who she expected, Hans stood before her. Getting out of the chair to greet him, she stumbled slightly and he caught her. "Clumsy today are we Pet?" he asked.

Elsa turned red with embarrassment and pushed away from him. "Don't be embarrassed love." Hans pulled her closer and put one hand on her cheek. Elsa looked down trying to gaze away from him, but his fingers trailed towards her chin and lifted it up so their eyes met.

Hans noticed how hollow she looked. "What's gotten you so depressed love?" he asked "Don't you like it here?" Hans held her closely, Elsa hated it, she hated him. He was becoming obsessed with her and it was very frightening, she had to get rid of him before something happened.

"I'm fine, Hans..." Elsa spoke softly. Trying to pull his hands off her. "I just miss my sister, and I wish I could see her." Hans tightened his grip around her kissed her lightly on the cheek and moved away. "Very well my little Pet, you can see your sister soon. So long as you continue to behave for me."

Elsa stood very still, she felt a twinge of happiness in her heart when Hans told her she could see Anna soon. Quickly getting back to work she waited hours and hours. Writing out long letters and announcements until her hand ached. Over time Elsa grew sleepy and rested her head on the desk a few moments until a rude awakening came from the door.

"Ahhh, Elsa my little Pet? How are you?" Hans moved towards her slowly taking her arm. Leading her towards the door. "You've listened very well." he whispered. "Your sister has moved into your room, so you are going to stay with me." Elsa bit her tongue to stop from protesting her heart began to pound faster from

this point. This was exactly one of the things she was fearing might happen.

Hans could see that she was uncomfortable with it, he smirked slightly and ran his hand through Elsa hair. "Don't worry love, you'll get used to it, you might even enjoy it." The King guided her to her old room, four men were standing in front of the doors. Two moved aside when Hand approached the large white door opened.

Anna looked over. "Elsa!" she ran to her sister Squeezing her tightly "Oh Elsa I've missed you so much. After You and Hans left that night Edith came to help me. The cuts hurt pretty badly for a few days, they were deep thankfully Edith fixed me up pretty good."

Elsa still felt bad for the pain her disobedience caused her younger sister. "I'm so sorry Anna, it was my fault they hurt you, because I didn't listen."

Anna looked crestfallen. "It's okay Elsa..." she said softly "I don't blame you none of this is your fault. You saved my life..." Anna closed her eyes and sighed deeply. Elsa had thought being able to see her sister would make her happy. But it didn't, not in the slightest. It made her remember what she did, Anna was hurt because of her, Anna was locked up because of her, she looked quite sick, pale and underfed. Yet the girl still seemed to be her cheery self, unlike Elsa who felt more alone than ever.

"But I also endangered it." She replied tears falling from her eyes. She felt two hands wrap around her and someone's chin rest on her shoulder. "Come on love." he whispered. "You need to rest." Elsa made a nervous face, Anna saw how uncomfortable her sister really was. But Elsa didn't protest, she just followed him like a lost puppy. Out the door and down the hall, the Princess thought for a long time, Hans must have tried to do something terrible to her, if she had not listened to what he asked her to do.

"Anna, darling we need to get you cleaned up." Edith spoke from the doors. The Princess did not even know that she had entered the room her thoughts fixed on her depressed looking sister.

"Why is Elsa so sad?" Anna asked Edith.

"Hans has not been very kind to her, he likes to make her uncomfortable." Edith breathed out slowly taking bandages off the Princess' arm. Anna winced slightly the cuts still hurt pretty bad, she just didn't wish for her sister to know it.

"She only let's him because of me. If she doesn't he will hurt me..." Anna looked down sadly. "Edith I don't want my sister to be so sad all the time. Just because she wants to keep me alive." Anna's voice trembled.

Edith moved on to tend to the next injury. "Anna, your sister loves you so much, Elsa would be broken if you died. Her actions are keeping you alive, she's been doing whatever Hans asks of her for you, so she could see you again."

"No, the only reason he brought me up here is so he can make Elsa sleep with him. Edith, I don't want her to be miserable, you have to help her! She's like his slave! Elsa is supposed to be the Queen of Arendelle!"

Edith gave the Princess a look of sympathy. "I know, but she will find a way to get through it. Her main concern is you right now, she would do anything for you." Edith smiled looking at the cuts on Anna's right leg.

"I'm afraid she will do something she will regret, to save me. I don't want her to do anything she doesn't want to do. I feel like its my fault, the only thing holding her back from freezing that jerk solid is me!"

"Anna listen to me." Edith sat by her as soon as she finished tending to the last cut. "I'm not going to lie to you, Hans has done some terrible things to your sister... She's agreed to do things she wouldn't normally do." Anna looked panicked for a moment she started sobbing a single thought replayed in her mind. 'it's all my fault' Edith grabbed her hands. "But not once has your sister ever hesitated, wavered or refused to do anything. Anna she will do whatever it takes to keep you alive, she has been. Don't throw it all away, you both have to keep fighting, something good may come out of this..."

"I hate you." Elsa cries at trying to get away yet he held her close.

"You knew it was going to happen eventually pet." Hans spoke to her in a cruel voice.

"Bringing my sister up here was just a pathetic excuse to get me to stay with you."

Hans looked at her with a smile "Oh Elsa, why won't you love me like I love you?" he asked pulling her closer. She tried struggling, moving around uncomfortably. "You don't love me, you just want to use me as an excuse not to have a real Queen." Elsa hissed angry.

"Such hateful words." Hans replied in a voice heavy with disapproval. "You really need to be more careful." Elsa shut her eyes and blocked his voice out. Waiting for the most dreadful night of her life to end, at least when morning came he wouldn't be breathing down her neck the entire time.

In the morning, Elsa got up and looked at herself in the mirror. Wrinkled blue nightdress, messy blonde hair. Pale white face and dreadfully tired eyes, hollow cheeks and cracked lips. Hans had wishes to make her break, to make her miserable and uncomfortable. He had most definitely succeeded. Exhaling deeply Elsa fixed her hair and put on new clothes. Thinking about her sister, months ago they were happy but ever since she got sick, both of their lives hadn't stopped tumbling in a downwards spiral headed straight into the ground.

"Elsa?" A voice called from the door, it took a few moments but she recognized the man. The captain of the Guard, from when she was Queen. "Elsa? You look troubled, can I do anything for you?"

"Why are you here?" she questioned walking towards him.

"I heard you crying, I assumed you were alone, that perhaps you needed something." he looked at her she seemed quite depressed and hurt by something.

"Hans is very cruel to me, he likes to make me uncomfortable, he likes to make me cringe. Unless I do whatever he wants, he has threatened to kill my sister." Elsa breathed out quickly. "I'm scared and I don't know what to do, there's nobody I can turn to and nobody is going to help me. Hans has Arendelle under the impression myself and Anna have died in a tragic accident..." she closed her eyes. "He has taken over me, I am his little pet, But by doing this I keep my sister alive, I will do everything. So that Anna won't end up dead, while what he does to me makes me very sad. Nothing could be worse than losing my sister."


	35. The Queens Alliance

Chapter 35

~ The Queen's Alliance ~

"I shall assist in any way I can." the former Captain of the Guard looked at her a moment. "Hans may have his own men, but I made my vows to the Queen of Arendelle. I made them to you, and I will fight for my rightful Queen."

"Thank you." Elsa replied softly. "I'm just not sure it's enough to take back the kingdom." she sighed. "Our numbers were low during the attacks and with all the men from the southern Isles..."

"Elsa, don't worry about it, I'll escort you out. I'm assuming you have been given more work to do today." the former captain looked at the heartbroken Queen. She looked at him with a forced smile sighing softly. "I'm given work to do every day, papers upon papers, writing letter after letter, at least when I was Queen I could do them whenever I wished."

Elsa and the Captain walked out of the room into the corridors. He lead her down to the study papers were scattered about the desk, it was quite the mess. Books and other archives were strewn about the room. Sitting in chairs or on tables, even piled on the floor. Just being in the environment raised Elsa's stress levels considerably.

"Hans told everyone not to come in here, so it never gets cleaned. I'm supposed to do it myself, but between all the work and Hans bothering me every so often, I just never find the free time to clean." Elsa sighed pushing her hair out of the way with a gloved hand.

"You wear those all the time, I thought you'd gotten over it."

"I have." Elsa sighed. "Hans wants me to wear them, he wants my powers concealed." she explained. "I also have to listen to everything he says. At any given time he has about four of his men watching me, guarding the doors, making sure I don't leave, he even keeps me away from my sister."

"I'm sorry you have to go through all this." The Captain responded walking into the room with her as she took a seat at the desk. "Hans has not made any of us vow to serve him, there are few guards from Aredelle left, most left the Kingdom and few were killed or imprisoned."

Elsa continued looking at her papers and writing. "Hans doesn't know how to be King, that's why he kept me so I could do it all for him, Arendelle believes he saved them, that Anna, Erynn and I were killed." Elsa spoke in such a sad tone near the end the Captain went over to her and knelt down so he could see her face.

Not a moment later Hans stood in the doorway. "Who are you!" he questioned.

"I was escorting Elsa from her room to the study." The Captain responded standing up to face Hans, the king looked at him curiously. Shrugging he brushed the man off dismissing him and heading towards Elsa.

"How did you sleep Pet?" Hans asked her standing behind her chair breathing down her neck. Elsa squirmed in her chair uncomfortable with how close he was. Remaining silent for a long time Hans pulled the chair out ands uprising her, he looked right into her eyes with a menacing glare. "I expect you to answer when I ask you a question love." Hans continued getting closer to her Elsa pushed her head into the back of the chair trying to keep away from him.

"Fine." Elsa replied exhaling nervously with shaky breath. There was nobody she despised more than the man before her. Putting one hand next to her head and he wrapped the other around her cheek, he noticed Elsa trying to pull away.

"I'm stronger than you pet." He told her. "And I love making you feel uncomfortable."

Elsa's heart pounded quickly, Hans made her turn her face so that their eyes locked with one another. Hans looked with his menacing eyes deep into hers which were full of fear. He had each hand on one of her cheeks. Holding her so that she was forced to stare at him. Kissing her deeply his hands moved and pulled her close. Elsa used all her self control not to bite trough his lips and make him

bleed. Finally he pulled away from her and she looked down, feeling violated

and sick. "My pet, you'll get used to it soon..." he spoke in a cool tone leaving her alone in the room once again. Wide eyed and teary Elsa chose to sit by the window and look outside. Instead of working she watched the children play in the village. While parents and elders shopped or were walking around. She was all alone, crying in fear locked away in what should be her castle. Controlled by a King, who did not deserve his title, forced by him to do whatever her pleased with her. In order to keep her younger sister alive and free from pain.

Resting her head against the Window Elsa closed her eyes and feel asleep. It must have been for quite sometime, because they next thing she knew a loud knocking came from the doors. "Elsa, there's someone here to see you." one of the men called opening the door. Elsa was happily surprised to see her younger sister walk through the doors. Wasting no time she embraced her tightly crying into her. "Oh, Anna I hate this all of it."

Anna held Elsa tightly and whispered. "I know, what he does to you. Elsa it has to stop, it wrong! It's terrible he cannot just do something like that to you, not without your consent!"

"I gave it to him Anna! I let him do whatever he wants to me! I have to keep you alive." Elsa held her tighter. "I don't care what he does to me, I won't lose you." she breathed out quickly slowly pulling away. Tears staining her face gathering in her eyes, strands of hair stuck to her face by saltwater tears.

"Elsa." Anna spoke in a strong tone. "It has to stop, I can't let you live like this, it's unhealthy and it isn't safe."

"I have to protect you, I won't let him hurt you." Elsa clutched onto her sister. "I need you, Anna I don't want to be responsible for your pain."

Anna exhaled softly. "Elsa, I don't want to be responsible for your pain either, and I have to protect you. I want to protect you hearing about all this, finding you here broken and reduced to tears. It makes me feel so awful and heartbroken to see my sister in so much pain."

"It's worth it, if I get to save you. Anna he will Kill you if I disobey him, As long as we are both alive, we have each other. I can't lose you, I already have once... I never want to feel that pain again. It was much worse, than any of this."

Elsa finished her last thoughts but the girls were interrupted, by one of Hans' men. "Your time is up," he gestured towards Anna. "Someone will escort you back to your room."

Anna smiled at Elsa whispering softly before she left. "Okay, we're in this together." Elsa managed a small smile before watching her sister leave the doors to the study were closed again. Able to return to her work she sat down at the desk, writing out paper after paper. The words melted inside her head, the tedious task had become dreadful. Every complaint, meeting, crime and whatever else went on in the kingdom was documented, Signed by the person in power at the time and archived in the castle library.

Finally the sun was setting in the Kingdom. Elsa organized the desk, yet the rest of the room was still a disaster, it was a start. She walked over to the pictures that hung on the wall, nobody was ever in here but her. One of herself and Anna still hung in the corner. One of her favorite photos, that she kept hanging up there no matter what. Even during her darkest days the picture remained untouched. Moving to the windows Elsa gazed out into what was once her kingdom, watching at the sun set over the mountains.

"It really is beautiful isn't it." A voice asked. Snapping her was back she saw the Captain standing a few feet away from the door. "I used to watch them every night. Then I would wait until the stars came out, I used to teach anyone whoever came with me to navigate by them. In case they were ever lost on a journey."

"If only the stars could help me find my way out of all this." Elsa sighed deeply looking over to him.

The Captain gave her a look of sympathy. "Unfortunately, Hans has requested you be escorted back to your room. He wants to see you."

"Isn't Archer his sidekick, wouldn't he be doing this." Elsa questioned. "How did you get the job of being my personal escort?"

The captain smiled. "let's say I took care of Archer, he won't be able to work for a while."

Elsa smiled slightly for the first time in many, many days. "Thank you, for everything you've done for me. I know the dangers of what you're doing... I appreciate this more than you know."

The two walked slowly down the hall until they reached the bedroom. "Goodnight Elsa." he whispered softly trying to ensure he was not heard by Hans.

"Goodnight." She replied smiling.


	36. Not Going Anywhere

Chapter 36

~ Not Going Anywhere ~

Anna sat alone in what used to be her sisters room. Hans had been using her old room as an office, Elsa was now forced to stay with him. So she was either there or being forced to work in the study. Arendelle had been under the impression Anna, Elsa and Erynn had all died. Only Erynn's body was retrieved, when in reality Hans had just executed him.

He was using Elsa to do all the work she had done before as Queen. So he could relax yet receive all the credit. Anna was confined to the castle, she was allowed to go see Elsa very seldom for a short amount of time.

"Princess Anna." A man stepped inside the room, she recognized him the Captain of The Guard, as appointed by Elsa. Hans probably had someone else in the position now.

"How did you get here? Does Hans know?" she whispered softly.

"I am your sisters Escort, I take her wherever she is needed." he paused. "Well, Archer was injured... Hans has me escorting her around now I guess I was just in the right place when he decided who was to take the position. He is very very particular about Elsa, he's almost obsessed with her, like his little pet."

Anna stared at him sadly "I know, I feel so bad for my sister, he is using her and it's breaking her down. She's more miserable every time I see her." the Princess spoke with a deep sadness in her voice. "I love her so much and I can't stand to see her like this."

"Anna, Elsa has always wanted to keep you safe, so I am going to listen to her wishes and get you out of the castle. Three hours ago, Elsa received a letter from Kristoff he has returned from his trip finally able to get back into Arendelle. He will be waiting for us near the edge of the village."

Anna looked as if she were about to start sobbing. "I've missed him so much!" she confessed to the Captain. "Oh Elsa will be so happy! We finally get to go out..." Anna stated speaking dreamily looking up at the celling.

The Captain of the Guard stopped her. "Anna." he began in a serious tone. "Elsa will not be coming with us, she's with Hans too much and we won't be able to get her away from him. She has to stay here, but you are leaving with Kristoff during the night. She needs you to be safe."

It took no time for Anna to feel her heart break again. "But... He, he will torment her, and use her and hurt her!" the Princess stammered crying softly.

"If Elsa knows you are safe she can fight back without the fear of having them hurt you."

"She won't do it, Elsa has been broken... Hans destroyed her, and her life. Those walls she put up were finally torn down and now... Now her life is crashing down around her those walls are being built up again its like she's suffocating. I can't just leave her like that and expect everything to turn out okay... Not even to see Kristoff. This is not some petty argument this is a war and If Elsa doesn't come nor do I so you better figure out a plan to save the both of us... I need my sister I won't leave her here to continue dying inside." Anna looked at him slight anger apparent in her face, yet her strong voice held a stern tone. Surprising the captain of the guard he seemed quite shocked for a moment before her began to speak once more.

"Anna, you don't understand what your sister needs. There is no reason for you to stay here. You have a way out, tonight when the shift change happens and the guards at your door will be absent a few minutes I will sneak you out of the room, be dressed in the Royal guard outfit so you will be less noticeable , it's in your closet. Nobody will be able to see you clearly since it will be dark, don't bring any source of light or anything that could make noise."

Anna shook her head. "I need Elsa! She needs to get out of here."

The Captain looked at Anna sympathetically. "I am doing all I can to assist Elsa, what she really wants is your safety. She doesn't want to take any risks until she is sure you are safe. The captain looked at Anna with a sad face breathing slowly making sure he locked his eyes onto hers. "Anna, I know it's difficult to leave your sister behind... But if she knows you're safe she will be happy."

"What if Hans hurts her! Or what if she gets sick" Anna paused raising her voice. Speaking in an assertive tone. "I want to be there for her! I NEED to be there for her."

There was a long moment of silence, Then an idea came to the Captains mind he soon spoke up again. Voicing his idea quietly to Anna, trying not to be too loud. He told her what he was thinking. "I'm going to tell Elsa to make Hans think she's very sick. He might release her until she gets better again. He is far to self absorbed to take care of her in anyway. Personally I do not think he would want to chance himself getting sick by being around her. During that time we can try and get you both out of the Castle and ask The neighboring kingdoms to support us in reclaiming Arendelle and defeating Hans... Once they hear of what he has done they will not want somebody so corrupt ruling by them. It could cause much trouble in the future surely one of them will help us."

Anna smiled. "So Elsa is coming with us!" She cheered in a happy tone. "I'm not going anywhere without her. I know she cares about me, but she doesn't think I want to protect her as well. She is the Queen, but she's my sister." Anna spoke softly in a loving sort of tone. "And I love her, and I want her to know I will do absolutely anything for her." The Princess finished in sweet tone slowly rocking back and forth on her feet.

A few minutes later the Captain left Anna's room he walked down the hallway. Towards the study, it was the morning of another dreary day in the kingdom of Arendelle. The shining yellow glow of the sun was mostly blocked by a miserable grey that overtook the skies so often this time of year. He looked a a few of the men who stood in front of the doors. Hans usually had a few guards or soldiers stand near or outside them, to make sure Elsa did not go anywhere she was not supposed to.

When he entered the Captain saw the former Queen busy working quickly writing word after word on paper. He neared her and she looked up with a grim expression probably expecting Hans, yet as soon as their eyes locked Elsa managed to give him a small smile.

"Elsa." he whispered. "I have a plan that might work, one that could get both you and your sister out of the Castle, away from Hans and to a safer place where we can efficiently plan and carry out a way for you to gain back the Kingdom and take your rightful place as Queen."

Elsa sighed. "I may not be Queen by legal documentation. But these are still my people I should not abandon them out of my own selfish reasons."

"Look Elsa, your sister needs you and you won't be abandoning anyone. In order for you to reclaim the throne we need a plan. The only way to do that is to get you and Anna to safety. A nearby Kingdom that could help us with this problem. Surely there is one of them willing to assist us during a time like this."

Elsa exhaled deeply frustrated and slightly annoyed. "Fine, tell me your plan. Might as well hear it if I'm going to be participating in such activities."

"I want you to Pretend you're growing very sick the next time Hans comes to see you. Edith will confirm you are indeed very ill. Lay on the couch over there and look like you're dying or something." The Captain suggested gesturing to the blue couch underneath the window. "Hopefully he won't make you sleep with him tonight for fear of getting sick himself. When shift changes and the guards leave their posts for a few moments I will come collect you and your sister. I wish for the both of you to be dressed in the Royal Arendelle guard uniform. Already placed in the closet, they outfits will make you less noticeable to anyone who just passes by. Because it will be dark it shouldn't matter to much about your faces."

Elsa looked at him for a very long time. No words came from her mouth, nothing but a long drawn out silence. "Okay." she breathed. "But you understand if you fail Hans will Kill my sister. If anything happens focus on her, don't worry about me at all. If somebody starts to notice you get Anna away from here at all costs."


	37. A Sudden Sickness

Chapter 37

~ A Sudden Sickness ~

Elsa took the words of advice but it was hard to pretend to be sick she had been feeling horrible for many days. Hopefully now, she could get away with it. That Hans would believe Edith when she told him that Elsa was very sick. She laid down on the couch in front of the window and curled up. Under a blanket trying to act like she was deathly ill. She heard the door open and shoes click getting louder with every step. "Elsa?"

The voice of Hans made her cringe it alone was almost enough to make her feel sick to her stomach "If you are tired why don't you go lie down in the room I don't want my little pet wearing herself out."

Elsa faked a cry of pain "Leave me alone." She sobbed coughing "I feel like I'm dying." she added in a raspy weak voice. Hans sat by her and pulled the blankets from her head, putting a hand on her forehead. "I will have somebody see you." Hans told her making no other remarks as he left Elsa alone in the room. Relieved Hans bought her little act so far Elsa curled up and closed her eyes. This might allow for her to finally get a little bit of sleep.

"Elsa darling..." a soft voice woke her up slowly. "Hans brought me here to see you alright? We are going to find out what's making you so sick alright?" Edith told her softly Elsa whimpered in fake pain and clutched onto the blankets coughing violently. Edith checked over her humming lightly she then finally looked to Hans after a long time "She is very sick Hans, something that could be contagious up to a certain point, I am not sure how long this has been affecting her, but I do suggest you keep her away from everyone, isolate her, While she recovers I shall check on her regularly."

"Very well Edith leave us be for a while. " Hans looked at Elsa her face was buried in blankets and she was crying softly. "My little pet? Why are you suddenly so sick? Has the stress gotten to you?" he asked rubbing her shoulders. Elsa cringed again, absolutely horrified that he was touching her but all she did was fake another cry of pain and continued sobbing and clutching her stomach. "Leave me alone, I feel like I'm dying." she whispered sobbing. "Please." she spoke with a shaking voice. "I need to rest now, besides... Edith said you could get sick."

"I will ask Edith to take you back to your room. Anna can watch you, maybe your pathetic sister will make you feel better, then you can finally return to me." Hans smirked speaking with a cruel voice. "Besides I would much rather have the guards protecting me than waste them making sure you two don't get out. I have much more important things for them to do than babysit the former Royals of Arendelle."

"But I could get Anna sick!" Elsa protested.

Hans looked back at her with a smug look plastered on his face. "Well Elsa." he paused drawing a deep breath. "That's your problem not mine. Besides its much easier for me to keep track of the two of you when your locked up together."

Hans left the room and once the door was shut Edith returned back to Elsa. "Elsa you can get up now darling." The kind woman helped her get on her feet. "I'm going to bring you to your room now okay?" Edith looked at her like she was actually sick. Elsa was shaking as she stood up, Edith grew very concerned even though the old woman knew of their plan. "Elsa are you alright?" she asked. "No.. No, Edith I really don't feel very well." Elsa collapsed to the ground.

"Elsa dear? When's the last time you ate something?" Edith questioned helping her to lie back down on the couch. Elsa just cried softly shaking her head. "I haven't slept or ate in days." she whispered putting a hand to her forehead. "it's finally catching up with me. I don't know what to do."

"First of all let's get you to your sister, then I'm going to bring you something to eat then I want you to go to sleep and get some rest." Elsa wanted to protest but she really couldn't manage to do so. Edith helped her to her feet supporting her. "Now Elsa, my sweet girl tell me what happened to you. Why haven't you been taking care of yourself?"

"I've been so concerned about Anna, so overwhelmed that if I don't listen to Hans and get everything done he's going to hurt her again. Edith she's all I worry about Anna is my only family and I would be devastated if something happened to her especially if it was my fault."

Edith guided Elsa to her old room, as usual four of Hans' men stood outside the doors. Allowing the sick Queen to enter, Anna came running towards her. Hugging her tightly, Elsa practically fell into her sisters arms.

"Anna, I don't know If it's a good plan to leave the castle anymore. Your sister is unwell. She's not doing so good right now, when I went to see her I thought everything was fine. But it turns out Elsa is growing sick from all the stress she's been under. Please ensure she eats what's given to her and gets plenty of rest."

Anna looked horrified. "Elsa!" she brought her to lie down on the bed. "Oh I can't believe you've been stressing out so much you've gotten yourself sick." The Princess sat by her sister. Elsa looked up at her weakly. "Anna tonight we have to get out of here."

"Shh Elsa..." Anna whispered. "You need to rest, it's all going to be okay."

"No Anna, you don't understand..." Elsa fluttered her eyes. "I need to get away..." she breathed deeply yawning. "From Hans." she finished rolling over and pulling the warm blankets over her head.

"We will, Elsa I'm going to get you away from him." Anna stood up and looked at the two Royal Guard uniforms in the wardrobe. The former Captain of the Guard would be here late in the middle of the night to try and sneak Anna and Elsa out of the castle.

"Just rest peacefully for now, Hans isn't going to bother you. You don't have to worry about being abused by him anymore." Anna sat by Elsa "I will make sure nobody hurts you." Anna whispered. Elsa closed her eyes, it was difficult to fall asleep at first, but Anna would protect her should anything happen. The Queen rested peacefully for many hours until Anna woke her up.

"Hey Elsa." she called softly The Queen slowly opened her eyes and saw light pouring into the room. "Edith called everything off, you're too sick to leave Elsa you have to get better. We are very concerned for you." Elsa shook slightly at her sisters words.

"No Anna! I need to get away!" She cried softly. "Look what he has done to me I'm a mess I need to get out of here."

"We will." The Princess assured her putting a silver tray of food on her lap. Elsa picked up a slice of bread and slowly chewed it. It was almost painful to eat it seemed to turn to mush in her mouth and she had to force herself to swallow. Anna seemed to notice how painful it was for her sister to eat.

"Elsa? I think we need to get you out of here. I could care less what Edith thinks. I want to get you as far away from Hans as possible."

"When do we leave?" Elsa questioned

"tonight."


End file.
